Once Upon A Dream: Vignettes
by Ione-Sama
Summary: "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." Neji/Hina, Sasu/Hina, Ita/Saku, and so on! Lots of randomness, sorry but this is going to be all over the place. Pretty much a dumping ground for misc. muses that won't bugger off! Rating T and Up.
1. Tigress

**A/N: Okay all. I'm really struggling so this is an attempt to get those juices flowing… as I mentioned in the message I posted amongst "reviews" I'm really having a hard time since the passing of my surrogate father a few weeks ago…so it's the main reason for the writers block—my heart's just not in it right now. But I don't want to give up so this is the only thing I could think of to try and get me to move past this. This may be a series of miscellaneous vignettes based on several different characters/pairings, or it may focus on one single paring, I don't know yet. So just bear with me.**

 **Here goes nothing…**

 **/**

 **Vignette #1—** _ **Tigress**_

 _ **Pairing: Neji/Hina**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Two years after the Chūnin exams**_

 _ **Tigress: Reunion**_

 **The last thing Neji expected on returning from a two-week solo mission, was a run in with a small delegation from Suna—a delegation who had no business showing themselves in Konoha, as far as he knew. Being ANBU Captain, the Hokage always made certain he was one of the first to know if they were to expect important dignitaries. Which could only mean he was in for some kind of hostile confrontation.**

 **Great. Just what the Hyuuga prodigy did NOT need.**

" **What is your business?" he directed his question to the leader who stepped forward, pulling down their hood to reveal four distinct blonde pigtails. "Hyuuga-san. You aren't supposed to be here; this is a classified mission."**

 **Neji's sharp eyes surveyed the small group of Shinobi; there were three others aside from Temari and they all wore hooded cloaks which kept their faces concealed. One however was masked which struck Neji as particularly suspicious—why not mask all of them?**

" **As ANBU Captain, there is nothing above my status; I am cleared for any and all classified missions, Temari-san. So let's try this again. What is your business here?" A light gasp from the masked figure did not go unnoticed by the young prodigy and his eyes narrowed as he rested a hand on the hilt of his katana—a subtle sign of warning.**

 **Temari's green eyes narrowed. "Ah hell. Look, I don't have time for this. In all honesty this is absurd; your family has a personal treaty with mine; considering your Uncle placed your cousin in the care of my family, two years ago, you shouldn't be questioning my intentions."**

" **Indeed. However as you say, it was my** _ **uncle**_ **who chose to place Hinata-sama in your care at the end of the chunin exams 2 years ago. Not mine. Just because** _ **he**_ **trusts you, doesn't mean I do—your actions two years ago more than warrant distrust." His gaze flickered to the masked ninja on Temari's right. There was something odd about them. Their Chakra level was suppressed so he couldn't sense if it was a signature he was familiar with, but there was a tense, uncomfortable aura surrounding them that he just couldn't shake.**

 **His gaze was cool and calculating as he turned his attention to the faceless shinobi. "You. Why are you masked? Your comrades don't see a need to conceal their identities so completely—what are you hiding?" He took a step forward and was only mildly surprised when the person stiffened and took a half step back, reaching for the kunai pack at their hip.**

 **Temari stretched out her arm in front of her subordinate but kept watchful eyes trained on the Hyuuga. "Easy, Tigress…stand down; he's just a suspicious bastard, that's all."**

" **Tch. And** _ **you**_ **are arrogant and over-confident. If you have no intention of telling me what you are planning, then I have no obligation to let you pass—the safety of my village and my Hokage comes first." With that, he unsheathed his sword, officially barring their way.**

 **Temari grit her teeth, reaching for her fan. "Damn it, Hyuuga** _ **we don't have time for this shit!**_ **Tsunade is expecting us, it's not my fault that she didn't tell you anything but clearly, she has her reasons! Aside from that, we had a difficult time getting here as it is; stealth was imperative and** _ **you**_ **are jeopardizing more than you realize!"**

 **Her words had turned urgent and the trace of desperation in her eyes made him pause.** _ **Just what in the hell is going on? And why wasn't he told anything about this 'classified' mission?**_ **Then another thought crept on the edges of his mind and suddenly, he felt an icy dread creep up his spine. "Is—does this have something to do with Hinata-sama?"**

 **Another startled gasp from the masked figure was all the confirmation Neji needed and something visceral ignited deep in his gut. Gripping his Katana tighter, he took a stance and his Byakugan flared to life.** _ **"**_ **What has happened to her?"**

 _ **Shit.**_ **Temari knew the minute Neji showed up, there was going to be trouble. But now, things were unraveling fast and she had no choice but to go to plan B.** _ **'Damn you, Hiashi Hyuuga—you just had to leave your nephew out of this one and now I'm stuck handling the mess you made!'**_ **taking an offensive stance, she leveled a glare at him. "I'm gonna ask you one last time; let us pass before this gets out of hand."**

 **Neji hissed and lunged.** _ **"What has happened to my cousin?! Answer me!"**_

 **Temari evaded his attack, blocked and evaded again. "Enough of this! Ask your uncle, since you—clearly don't—trust me!" with one violent sweep of her fan, she managed to push Neji back, her wind attack forcing him to take cover before he was shredded to bits.**

 **She knew this wouldn't hold him long; Neji was an exceptional ninja and his Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique was impenetrable and would deflect all her oncoming attacks from here on out. This was their one small window of opportunity. "Tigress! Go! "**

 **Tigress wasted no time and while Neji was occupied, she took to the trees and headed straight for Konoha at top speed.**

' _ **Ah, please be alright, Temari-san!'**_ **She was only a half mile out before she sensed it. Neji's strong, intense Chakra was closing in on her and at this point, she knew she'd have no choice but to cross swords with him.** _ **Exactly what she was trying to avoid. 'This is bad…at this rate, he'll know…he'll see…'**_ **it was then that a shuriken whizzed right past her head, forcing her trajectory slightly north. It wouldn't be long now. Then, the telltale** _ **SHING**_ **of a sword sliding out of its sheath, had her brandishing a kunai and turning her upper body just in time to block his attack.**

 **She was face-to-face with him now—well** _ **face-to-mask**_ **but it was enough to rattle her as her eyes took in every inch of his features, from behind the narrow slits in her mask.**

 **Her breath caught in her throat.**

 **He was** _ **gorgeous.**_ **There was no other word she could think to describe him. High cheek bones, a straight nose and strong jawline leant a very aristocratic look to Neji's features—and his pale skin that looked as if it had been carved from the ivory of gods—oh, she was actually feeling just a little bit feverish at the mere sight of him! His dark chocolate hair was much longer now, falling over his shoulders and down his back in waves of near-black silk… she'd always been a sucker for his hair, though she'd die before ever admitting it to him. And his form was flawless as he fought, his physique, perfect from what she could see.** _ **'Damn it, I'm drooling over him! What the hell is wrong with me?! This is Neji!"**_ **…but that's just it; he hadn't been the Neji she remembered from 2 years ago—he was still just a boy then; fourteen years old and so full of anger and hatred. The Neji before her now was so different—he seemed calmer—not restrained or cold like she remembered—and much more sure of himself, with a subtle strength and confidence that offset the haughty arrogance he'd carried himself with for all those years.**

" **Your comrades did well in distracting me—but I don't like my time wasted so now—you will tell me—what in the hell is going on here—or I'll have no other choice—but to force you to submit!" another fierce attack—she parried, countered and pushed him back just enough to gain a bit more ground before he closed in again—this time, the kunai whizzing passed her shoulder had an explosive tag tied to the end and erupted on impact. The smoke blinded her momentarily and she coughed and sputtered as the sulfur burned her nostrils and throat. In the next instant, her wrist was captured in an iron clad grip and she was thrown sideways into a tree. The impact left her dazed and blacks pots clouded the edges of her vision as she catapulted herself up into the thick foliage to escape.**

" **Tch. You won't get away that easy,** _ **Tigress-san.**_ **" And he took off after her at lightening speed. Suddenly, her Chakra flared and Neji nearly choked when he felt the very familiar pulse of** _ **Byakugan.**_

' _ **what…is this?'**_

 **He pushed harder, now hot on her heels and at just the right moment, he snagged her hood with one hand and with a kunai in the other, cut the mask loose. "Got you—!"**

 **What he** _ **never expected**_ **was thick silken violet tresses coming loose or the wide twin lavander orbs nearly identical to his own, staring back at him.**

 **She was a breathtaking vision that knocked the air straight out of his lungs, leaving him gasping in shock.**

 _ **It can't be!**_

" _ **Hinata…?!"**_

 **Her cheeks pinked and then two hands grabbed him from behind, seconds before everything went black.**

 **/**

 **When he next opened his eyes, he was at home in his own bed. There was a knock at his door and one of the servants entered to inform him that his uncle was waiting for him in his study. After a quick change of clothes and splashing his face with icy water, he headed out. It was a vast lawn that separated the Branch grounds from the Main house but Neji made it in record time; he was eager to see what his uncle had to discuss with him—pearlescent orbs and violet hair flashed in his head as he reached the large oak door that lead to Hiashi's study. The doorkeeper nodded curtly. "Hiashi-sama is expecting you." With that, he entered—starting marginally when he caught sight of Tsunade standing to the right of the Hyuuga head, arms crossed over her ample chest and honey eyes fierce.**

 **She wasn't happy. "Ah, Hokage-sama I wasn't aware you were here as well—excuse my late arrival." Neji dropped to one knee before her but she waved him off. "Enough of that, Neji; we have more important things to discuss. First off, I want to assure you that this whole—escapade was indeed authorized by myself but it was your uncle's idea to keep it secret. I'm sorry. I don't think it was prudent to keep you in the dark but…well." And she cast a scathing look to his uncle that indeed, only Tsunade could get away with, before Hiashi himself stood to his feet and spoke.**

" **It was fully necessary for her protection, Hokage-sama, that fewer people knew; plus, the history between them has been strained in the past so the last thing I wanted was to cause any tension or stress to either of them."**

" **Wait, I—I'm sorry Uncle but I do not quite understand. Just who are you—" it was then that he recalled the last thing he remembered before blacking out, but before he could question further, the door opened and in walked a scowling Temari, "I told you everything went to hell. Ah well I guess I can't fully blame you, Hyuuga." She addressed him but his attention was only vaguely registering as his eyes glued to the silent, demure companion at her side; his heart hammered against his ribcage.**

 **Hinata with** _ **long**_ **hair flowing passed her waist, hourglass curves and legs for days and she was** _ **here!**_ **—her Shinobi attire had evolved dramatically, from the baggy swallowing clothes of her genin days. Instead, a black snugly fitted kimono cinched at the waist with a red obi, hugged her curves, allowing free movement via the generous slit in the side which reached just above her mid thigh.**

 **Neji gulped. The top of the kimono was modest and covered most—barely a nip of cleavage could be seen, but Hinata's generous bosom was more than noticeable without it. How had she changed and so much in just two short years? And it wasn't just her physical aspects that left him reeling and trying to grasp the newness of her; he could sense the change in** _ **her.**_ **She was calmer but the ever-resent timidity, the self-deprication…it was gone, replaced by a quiet strength and self-assurance he'd never known her to possess. It was refreshing. Intriguing.**

" **Hinata."**

 **She stepped to her father and bowed deeply at the waist. "Chichue. It's good to be home."**

 **I have read the monthly reports on your progress—you have done well, daughter." He rested a hand on her head and Hinata's lips curved into a tiny smile as she soaked in this rare moment of affection from her father.**

 **But the moment was fleeting as the Hyuuga Head turned a severe countenance upon his nephew. "Neji. Your desire to protect this village is admirable—but you suspicion and distrust of known allies, is disgraceful. You should have accepted Temari-san and her companions without question. Instead, you nearly caused an international incident that risked your cousin's safety. Her position as the daughter to the Hyuuga clan Head, makes her a primary target for enemies of Hyuuga therfore, it is imperative that her movements outside the village, are kept in utmost secrecy. You should know this by now, considering what happened during the Hyuuga affair—"**

 **Hinata's eyes widened at the mention of the most painful day in her cousin's life and she interjected. "Chichue, please! Don't bring up the painful past. Neji-nii-sama couldn't have known that I would be on this mission as he was kept completely in the dark; He was only doing what he is trained to do—defend Konoha from any and all threats, whether foreign or domestic. His desire and determination to put his life on the line for our village is commendable—not to mention a-admirable." She could feel the heat of her cousin's gaze on her and it elicited the falter in her speech which hadn't been present for nearly 2 years…** _ **'I suppose there's no helping it; Neji-nii-sama has always been the one that made me feel the most self-conscious…I guess old habits die hard.'**_

" **His arrogance is his downfall, Daughter; regardless of his motives—he lacks prudence, despite my best efforts to instruct him." Cool, eyes laid on his nephew who merely responded with a curt bow and clenched jaw.**

 **Hinata's heart ached for him—why was such a purely** _ **good**_ **man always reduced to suffering? Yes, he had tried to kill her but she couldn't blame him; the division of the Hyuuga had birthed his pain and her own father's derision fostered his hatred; he'd known of nothing else and no other way to survive but to cling to Anger's hand and press onward.**

 **No, she couldn't fault him for it at all. She only wished she could take even a third of his pain upon herself; she'd bear it happily for the sake of seeing him smile just once, hear his laughter that hadn't echoed in her ears since they were children.**

" **Besides, if the arrangement between our clan and the Sabaku family is to come to fruition, we cannot risk pettiness or reckless, misguided pride." His stinging remark nettled Neji's nerves, testing his control. But the peculiar words his uncle spoke—** _ **arrangement. Sabaku family—**_ **piqued his interest which turned to apprehension at the flash of disquiet reflected in Hinata's eyes. "It isn't a definite arrangement; only a proposed option."**

" **Ah, but a viable one. The connection would make a strong alliance for us!" Her father spoke enthusiastically, obviously pleased with the prospect; she had no desire to discuss it. "Chichue…you have** _ **other**_ **business with Temari-san, yes? Let's leave this for another time—I-I'm tired."**

" **Yes, yes of course. Your room is the sane as you left it. Ah, you know the way and if not, Neji can accompany you."**

 **The young heiress protested. "Oh n-no that's really not ne-"**

 **Neji interjected. "Of course, it would be my pleasure." His expression was impassive as she'd remembered—but his** _ **eyes were warm**_ **as they looked upon her and she felt her cheeks heat not for the first time, since her reunion with her cousin.**

 **He was so much of a** _ **man**_ **now, she hardly knew how to even look at him properly, much less how to carry on a decent conversation so she simply nodded—half-hesitant—and followed as he led her out into the hallway. Their walk towards the East Wing was companionably silent between them and save for the handful of greetings she received from family members they happened to pass, there was little that was said.**

 **Neji observed her from his place at her side—discreet glances that she wouldn't notice, gave him further opportunity to take in the sight of her and each time, he was conflicted with the reality of how stunningly gorgeous she was and his apparent blindness to it until now. How long had he spent loathing her with everything he had? And how far had it damaged and impaired his judgment to where he couldn't view life from the most practical and unbiased position possible? Neji couldn't fathom just what exactly he'd hoped to gain by fostering such a hatred—what result was he forging towards? Had he been under the illusion that he could change his destiny by simply refusing to accept the reality of the path his father had chosen? Was he so deeply steeped in selfish, arrogant pride that he believed he could cause the whole of Hyuuga to submit before him, by simply up turning his nose and stomping his foot like some spoiled, petulant child?**

 **Oh, he'd been foolish indeed—thrice foolish for disrespecting his father's wish, rebelling against his family and casting** _ **her**_ **in the blame for it all. There was none to blame but himself—even his uncle's cruelty and dispassionate manner was no excuse for the sins he'd committed…he only prayed this would be the start to make things right.**

 **If she would let him try, then surely…**

" **What is the arrangement Uncle spoke of?" the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them and catching the tension lining his cousin's features and the light falter in her step, he cursed his own insensitivity for broaching the topic that clearly brought her unease.**

" **Ah, that was…"**

" **Mm, forgive me Hinata-sama I-don't know why I asked, it isn't polite of me."**

 **Caught off guard by his uncharacteristic reticence, she cast a look at him and when his eyes happened to meet hers, she couldn't quell the natural upturn of her lips, nor the simultaneous rosy hue that dusted her cheeks—Neji's eyes were so much more expressive now than they'd ever been; though his countenance carried the trademark Hyuuga stoicism that he himself was well-known for, his gaze held such an intense, sincere warmth that left her quite unknowingly besmitten. "Oh it's not—I mean it doesn't bother me that you asked. I actually…well would you mind if I shared it with you?" The nervous stutter may be gone but Hinata would always be the quiet, unassuming, introverted girl he'd doted on when she was three. That part of her he'd thought he hated at one time, now simply struck him as—well** _ **endearingly**_ **familiar if he were to be completely honest. "I would not mind at all." He replied and was rewarded with a small but clearly delighted smile from his mistress.**

 **Clasping her hands behind her back, her steps slowed to an easy walk and she felt at ease in the quiet presence of Neji, falling back into a rhythm she remembered from long ago, that was effortless and calming. "There was talk of—a possible betrothal between the eldest Sabaku and myself. Nothing at all definite, more of a tentative contemplation than anything else….but I…"**

" **The** _ **eldest**_ **Sabaku. That would be** _ **Kankuro**_ **no Sabaku."**

 **Neji knew the man instantly—by reputation mostly and no,** _ **not**_ **the one regarding his skills as a shinobi. His steps had halted at the instant the name left Hinata's mouth and as his mind processed and turned over the information, he felt that visceral clenching in his gut as his eyes pinned his cousin with a look of shock and utter disgust. "** _ **The man is a pig, Hinata-sama!"**_ **His sudden outburst caused her to jump and without thinking, she grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the side, shushing him. "Not so** _ **loud**_ **Neji-nii-sama, s-someone will hear!" she pleaded.**

" **But how can you even be considering this?! His only 'merit' is he's the brother of the Kazekage and his right-hand advisor, but the man's a philandering, womanizer!"**

" **I'm not considering it; but you know Father, he's eager for alliances that can strengthen our clan, especially with war on the horizon-"**

 **Neji shook his head, cutting her off. "It's absurd; for him to even consider aligning you with such a man—your honor would be besmirched and your good name smeared with scornful gossip."**

 **She nibbled on her lip nervously. "…The Kazekage seemed convicted his brother is—reformed. Father wouldn't have been open to a discussion otherwise…"**

" **That's preposterous, Hinata-sama; men of Kankuro's** _ **level**_ **do not 'reform' overnight and certainly not because of a** _ **tentative arrangement**_ **between themselves and a strange woman."**

" **You think I'm strange?" The sliver of hurt in her voice surprised him and his tirade cut short. "What? I never said that, I—meant in regards to the fact that he does not know you personally; he has no connection with you. That—that was all I meant."**

 **Something warm bloomed in her chest at his words, though she couldn't pinpoint the cause—perhaps it was relief, knowing that Neji didn't think her strange, or maybe it was his vehement declarations that Kankuro was not at all suitable for her—not worthy…maybe it gave her hope? Hope that her cousin** _ **didn't**_ **despise her quite so much anymore—that maybe he valued her even a little?**

 **They came to a stop in the hallway and as customary, Neji checked Hinata's room to make sure it was safe, before she entered.**

" **Please rest as much as you can, Hinata-sama—I will be nearby so call if you need anything." He had just slipped passed her and out the door, before something stopped him and he turned, calling out to her.**

" **Ah, Hinata-sama—"**

 **The Heiress turned, expectant. "Yes?" voice eager as she felt a strange tingling blooming in her chest.**

 **Neji waited, debating on what to say next—he felt self-conscious and awkward and he didn't know why. Why was he so nervous when simply speaking to her?! "Ah, I just—" his eyes met twin pearlescent orbs tinged with lavender, his heart softened and the warmth spread to his eyes. "…Welcome home, Hinata-hime.."**

 **Her lips parted on a gasp and she stared at him with wide eyes. There was that** _ **warm**_ **look again and she felt the blood race through her veins, heating her cheeks. Then, she** _ **smiled.**_ **"Thank you; it's good to be home...** _ **Neji.**_ **" She breathed just his name, on a whisper, hoping he hadn't heard, before disappearing into her room without looking back.**

 **But if she'd even taken a glimpse, she wouldn't have missed the shocking view of Neji standing frozen in the hallway, eyes wide in shock, and a telltale** _ **shade of red**_ **staining his cheeks.**

 _ **/**_

 **As I've said before, this is just an effort to get the inspirational juices flowing. Yay? Nay? I have quite a few other vignettes in mind but let me know if you guys want a "sequel" to this particular one. If not, I'll just move onto the other pairings.**


	2. Her Guardian

_**A/N: this is a continuation from the previous vignette but it can also be a stand-alone. The Neji/hina vignettes to follow, will be the same; you can view them as sequels or stand-alone pieces, it's up to you.**_

 _ **Vignette #2-Her Guardian**_

 _ **Pairing-Neji/Hina**_

 _ **Rating-T(ish)**_

Weeks passed and with each one, it seemed one marriage proposal after another, arrived requesting Hinata's hand. Some were briefly considered while others were disregarded altogether, but with each successive proposition, Neji's demeanor worsened. He was still stewing over the prospect of the Sabaku's atrocious marriage proposal, and this continuous onslaught did not help matters in the slightest. Everywhere he went, it was like a thunderous cloud of silent wrath followed in his wake and soon, everyone steered clear of him, including his teammates.

Truth be told, whenever a delegation of marriage candidates were scheduled for a meeting in person, Neji made himself as scarce as possible. He'd rather fume in private than suffer through a face-to-face with some pasty-faced, empty-headed noble who had never worked a day in his life, much less knowing anything of what it means to be a Shinobi.

But there were times when he was called upon to observe the possible negotiations; these moments were infinitely worse as one look at the pompous ass seeking his lady's hand, made him want to rip out the coward's throat then and there. None of them even came close to being worthy of Hinata's _hand_ and he'd disembowel any who dared come within ten feet of her _heart!_

"This is pointless." He'd say as the last candidate had left for the day. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he'd release a frustrated sigh before gazing wearily at his uncle. "I don't understand why you are even giving these marriage requests the slightest courtesy."

"What is it that bothers you, nephew? My daughter is of proper marriagable age; proposals from multiple counties and clans is not at all unheard of, but expected."

Neji stood angrily to his feet, letting his usually subdued temper get the better of him. " _None of these pompous idiots have even an eighth of honorable blood in their bodies!_ They know nothing of integrity and treat the prospect of Hinata's hand, like a pack of hungry wolves tearing at a bloody carcass; she's nothing but an _object_ to them!"

The aged patriarch observed his nephew's heated outburst, with keen interest. He'd never witnessed Neji lose it like this, especially over something as trivial as marriage proposals; in themselves, these negotiations were very important in deciding the future of the Hyuuga clan, but directly speaking, they had nothing to do with Neji—why should he care who his cousin wedded when he'd spent the better part of his life despising her?

Hiashi's brows furrowed in thought when suddenly, an idea occurred to him. Could it be after so long a separation his cousin, her sudden return had evoked some unforeseen strong emotional attachment in his nephew?! Was Neji so staunchly against an arranged marriage for Hinata, out of his duty to protect her? ….Or….or had the ugly face of _jealousy_ reared it's head?

Hiashi nearly laughed at the hilarious thought. The irony that Neji would go from loathing _Hinata_ with every breath, to loathing any and every man who came near her, was truly remarkable! Though Hiashi was convinced he had discovered the mystery behind his nephew's seething displeasure, he still felt it prudent to test his theory first. So, schooling his features into a mask devoid of emotion, he asked, "then tell me, Neji; in your opinion what qualities should a man who is—worthy of my daughter—possess?"

"He should possess self-confidence, but not to the point where it would go to his head; he'd only smother Hinata-sama with his arrogance. A sense of implacable integrity, fierce loyalty and above all, he should be prepared to give his life for Hinata-sama's sake. Self-control, prudence, and the ruling over mind, body and spirit, are also unquestionably vital attributes.

The only way he could adequately love and rule the clan at her side, is if he himself knew what it meant to be a Shinobi; to give your life in service of your village, your people and your family, would be imperative if he were to even attempt to prove himself worthy of her."

The clan monarch was impressed with Neji's thoroughness…but not at all surprised by the lofty standard the prodigy had set for Hinata's future husband. Anything less than complete perfection, was out of the question in Neji's opinion and he made that quite clear.

Hiashi felt the beginnings of a smirk but he hid it well behind steepled fingers. "I see. Well you have clearly given this matter—extensive thought; I am impressed. You have a valid point; my daughter does require someone fiercely loyal, honorable, brave and selfless," The Patriarch's eyes glinted humorously as he watched closely for the slightest reaction or change in Neji's countenance. _'Time to see what you are really hiding, Nephew'_ "In fact, I know of one of Konoha's own who would doubtlessly prove an exceptional candidate for my daughter; he's brave, more loyal than most, and—brutal honesty is his strong suit I'd say."

Neji's anger deflated, taken aback by his uncle's sudden turn of attitude regarding his daughter's future. Was there really a certain someone he already had in mind? Neji's mind was drawing a complete blank and he could only wait in a muted stupor for Hiashi to continue. "As you know, the Uzumaki boy is in line to inherit the Hokage chair. His integrity, bravery and loyalty are irrefutable and nearly unmatched—not to mention he's never hesitated to put his life on the line for the sake of the village. My daughter fancied him once upon a time, if I recall which is even better! Perhaps _you_ would like to approach him on her behalf—seeing as you are so concerned for her future—you could certainly make a request of him to consider Hinata as a possible future bride; I think he'd need little persua-"

Neji's Byakugan flared to life and he slammed his hands on the table, cleaving it in two as he snarled, _"Over my dead body! Naruto is thicker than a brick and airheaded to boot!_ Brave, yes—honest? To a blinding fault but he has _no_ place in Hinata-sama's future. he has repeatedly disregarded her feelings, trampled on any efforts she attempted to make her feelings known to him; the man is a perpetual _idiot_ in matters of the heart and I will _not stand for Hinata-sama to be put through that humiliation again!"_

Neji's eyes had returned to normal but they were fiery and his nostrils flared as he seethed with rage.

"….Oh?" Hiashi's brow rose in subtle bemusement; his nephew was so easily ruffled! It was quite entertaining—and eye-opening. Yes….perhaps Hiashi could use this to his advantage, yet? Neji was fired up enough so all that was needed now is a little prodding in the _right_ direction and the patriarch would then be free to simply sit back and let nature and— _passionate youth—_ take its course. Hiashi smirked deviously. _'perhaps I should enlist Hanabi's assistance as well? She's always been cunning and too mischievous for her own good; though that talent of hers is precisely what we need!'_

Schooling his features, the Clan Head leaned forward, eyeing his nephew with a close, calculating stare. "Then. Do tell me, Neji—just _who_ is it that _you_ have in mind that is worthy enough to possess Hinata's heart? Or is it perhaps…someone that you have not yet—realized?"

Something dislodged in Neji and dropped to his feet like a stone. He felt disoriented, breathless and dizzy from the remaining embers of his anger—and _another feeling_ that he was terrified to name. Attempting to gather himself, he gave a dismissive flick of the wrist. "That is—not what I meant, I simply see nothing but futility in this. If there is nothing else, Uncle…I have other matters to attend." With that, Neji briskly exited his uncle's study, jaw and fists clenched, still fuming and now sufficiently disgruntled at the torrent of emotions now swirling through his head.

 _It can't be that. Right?_

He shook his head. _No. Preposterous. I have a sense of honor and duty, that's all. Yes. There's nothing else behind it. Nothing. She's my lady after all. My cousin. It's not as if she's…_

He was rounding a corner when he came face-to-face with the very object of his startlingly unsettling thoughts.

"N-Neji-nii-sama! I'm sorry, I almost knocked into you, I,"

There she was. A simple baby blue kimono adorning her figure, _long hair_ swept up in an elegant, flattering bun and she was….

 _Beautiful…_

And that's when he stumbled upon a terrifying revelation…

 _It's not like I…._

… _.I…_

Neji's eyes took her in and he felt like it was the very first time he'd ever laid eyes on her.

 _Oh gods…_

And for the first time in his life, Neji Hyuuga did the unthinkable….

He _fled._

/

"He seemed—upset but then confused and almost—well he _looked_ terrified to be very honest!"

Hiashi and Hanabi exchanged meaningful looks before Hinata went on. "chichue, please tell me you haven't done anything to upset him unecessarily?"

Clearing his throat to cover a chuckle, the clan head situated himself in his chair. "To be honest Daughter, if I _did_ something, I wouldn't know what could have possibly upset him to this degree; your cousin has never been easily discomfitted—perhaps it would be best to leave him be for a time."

Hinata looked troubled; doubting her father's advice that leaving Neji to himself would be sound—if he stewed too long, it often wrought very undesirable results in her cousin. "well I—I would rather not disregard it as nothing…." She wrung her fingers and worried her lip, eyes flickering to the door and beyond where her cousin had previously fled.

Hanabi nodded discreetly at her father which was the signal they'd chosen, and the Patriarch stood to his feet and ushered his eldest out. "Well Neji is intelligent, he'll figure out whatever it is that has him rankled; don't worry yourself too much about it."

"but-"

"You have training in just a few minutes with your sister so you two run along! I have business at the moment so hurry along."

The door nearly hit them on the way out and Hinata knew she had no choice but to give up for now. She followed her sister to the dojo and made a mental note to seek Neji out later.

As they sparred, it was obvious that Hinata's skill had progressed by leaps and bounds; her katas were tighter, crisper and yet she moved through them fluidly like a dance.

….and damn, could she now pack one hell of a punch! Hanabi was impressed and forced to keep up her guard at _all_ times. "You have grown, Aneue!" they exchanged blows before Hinata sprung backwards in a hand spring in preparation for her next offensive. "Thank you, Hanabi—Temari as well as her brothers, taught me a great deal."

Hanabi's nose crinkled. "Hmmm so I understand. You know, nii-san is not at all happy about that ugly puppet freak's proposition for your hand."

"Hanabi! Show some respect, p-please!"

The younger snickered as they engaged, exchanging blows synonymous with the Gentle Fist technique. "Oh come on, Aneue, don't tell me the thought of it doesn't make _you_ want to vomit?! He's a disgusting, womanizing, sexist perv!"

Hinata caught an opening in her sister's defense and took her down instantly; Hanabi was always vulnerable when she talked too much during spars. Hanabi was pinned to the ground face down, her one arm pinned painfully between her shoulder blades and her sister's knee digging into her lower back. "Aaahhgrr! Okay! I give!"

Hinata smirked, releasing her. "you're always far too chatty when we spar, Hana; it's your weakness. And yes, I know Neji-nii-sama isn't pleased with the possibility—I am not _very_ thrilled myself but…"

The younger was dusting herself off and inspected her nails. "well he's just about torn through most of the candidates father and I have brought in—I can't imagine what he'd do if _that_ cad ever tried to lay a finger on you." Hanabi cackled evilly, enjoying this moment to get her sister riled up and hopefully plant the seed.

"I'm sure you are exaggerating Sister; nii-sama has always been calm and controlled in his manner—nothing phases him that easily."

"Ha! Tell that to Waterfall Country's feudal Lord's third son! He let his tongue get ahead of him and your dear _'nii-sama'_ almost tore out his eyes, ahahaha! Ko, Hiko, and Chen had to restrain him and get him out before he gutted the pig."

"w-what are you saying, Hana? What happened? And why wasn't I told?!"

Hinata's eyes were round with horror as her sister recounted the incident. "Well he _did_ say something about your hips and how he 'wanted to confirm for himself' whether or not your body would be fit for bearing his future offspring—or something like that. I would've socked the Jackass myself, if Neji hadn't nearly beaten me to it. Such is the way of… _hot-blooded_ men, I suppose." Hanabi's eyes cut to her sister and she was pleased at the reaction; Hinata's cheeks were flaming and her lips parted in a gasps of complete shock—she was clearly taken aback at Neji's fierce protection of her; of course he would be the _last_ person she'd ever imagine to come to her defense…but _clearly…he had…he even…_

Hanabi's lips spread in a ghoulish smile. _'perfect!'_ Her sister's thoughts were right on track—now for the killing blow. "You know, I've never seen Neji-nii lose his cool like that before…maybe he has more pressing matters on his mind?"

"Do you think so?"

"Hmmm. Hard to tell, really. Maybe if he had a _listening ear_ , he'd be more apt to open up and ease some the stress; after all, we both know how nii-san gets when he keeps things bottled up."

With those final words, she could see the determination in Hinata's lavender orbs, solidify and she cheered inwardly.

"You're right Hanabi—thank you, I—I think I'll go make certain he's alright."

She excited the dojo with purposeful steps, completely missing the cat-like grin on her baby sister's face. "Yes, sister—go get him!"

/

Donning the newest issued ninja gear—shorts, thigh highs and a sleeveless lavender blouse cinched at the waist with a wide leather belt—Hinata headed to her cousin's team's training ground. She came upon Neji and Tenten locked in a heated sparring session while Lee and Gai observed from the sidelines. UpUpon spotting her, the flamboyant sensei boomed, "HINATA! YOUR BLOSSOM OF YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTER THAN BEFORE! YOU HONOR US WITH YOUR RADIANT PRESENCE ON THIS MOST YOUTHFUL DAY!" His outburst disrupted his sparring students and both haphazardly skidded to a halt—Neji's eyes widening when he saw her and Tenten scowling at the unwanted interruption. She'd always resented Neji's family for chaining him to Hinata's fate, especially when she was so weak, timid and he often complained of her uselessness. But Neji hadn't been himself since she'd returned and though he _had_ changed from the icy, stoic fourteen year old he'd been, Tenten was _not_ expecting his drastic change in attitude towards his cousin. He was quiet, unassuming and even seemed pleased to have her back and that, Tenten just couldn't understand for the life of her. It bothered her. Weak or strong Hinata was still the source of Neji's caged existence and the brunette despised that. She didn't hate Hinata in particular, but she resented her and what she stood for.

"Ah, forgive me Gai-sensei," the violet beauty bowed respectfully. "I wasn't aware that you were in the midst of training."

Tenten raised her eyebrows. _'No stutter? That's—surprising.'_

"Not at all, lovely Hinata! The youthful inspiration we glean from Gai sensei, cannot be extinguished!"

Neji rolled his eyes at his green-clad teammate.

Tenten scoffed. "Lee, don't be embarrassing!"

Hinata only smiled warmly at the spandex suited youth—a smile that warmed her eyes and left Lee blushing madly and a certain prodigy dazzled just looking at her.

"I ASSUME YOU ARE HEAR TO SPEAK TO OUR YOUTHFUL NEJI?"

"Uh, well yes, I—I didn't mean to interrupt though…" her eyes strayed to Neji's and she felt her heart Kickstart when his silver gaze met her head-on.

For Neji, the fact that she'd sought him out, sent an unexpected but not unwelcome wave of pleasure rushing through him and his eyes _smiled_ as he walked towards her. "Of course, my lady—you aren't interrupting so don't worry." Her cheeks warmed at his chivalrous address and her eyes equally warmed when he gestured with an outstretched hand, "Shall we?"

They took a small stroll some distance away from the group before coming to a stop 'neath a small grove of Sakura trees.

"…since when are _they_ so cozy?" Tenten muttered uncertainly.

"They are family, my dearest Tenten! Despite their differences, our Neji has changed and knows that none of his misfortune could be faulted to Hinata; besides, she has changed too can't you sense it? She's stronger. Much stronger."

The brunette's brows furrowed. "Hmm. Only one way to find out." And before Lee could stop her, she'd taken up a shuriken, cloaked it with an invisibility genjutsu, and sent it whizzing through the air, headed straight for Hinata's head. She knew if anything, Neji would intercept it in time while his cousin stumbled out of the way, shaking like a leaf….

….That's when the unimaginable happened. Neji, hearing the sound of a blade slicing through the air, nearly shouted in warning, only to watch in stunned disbelief as Hinata took a handful of glittering white sand from the pouch at her waist, cast it in the direction of the shuriken, dismantling the Genjutsu, and catch the point of it between her index and middle finger—all while _never_ taking her eyes off of him.

The other onlookers gasped in shock—Tenten was nearly white as a sheet.

"Ah, excuse me a moment, nii-sama—I believe this one's a stray, Tenten-san." The heiress didn't even blink, only smiled kindly as she handed the discarded weapon to its still-gaping mistress. "A-ah yeah-um—sorry about that."

Hinata folded her hands behind her, tilting her head and smiling warmly. "No need; I always found the shuriken a bit more tricky to handle." With that, she returned to her cousin, leaving a highly-disgruntled weapons mistress clenching her fists and grasping for answers. _"_ What….in _the hell?"_

/

As the two Hyuuga walked home that evening, they took their time leisurely strolling through town; it was a warm night and some of the vendors were still milling about, selling their wares. "nii-sama…are you alright?" Hinata asked at length as she watched her cousin casually peruse a booth of books on weapons and strategy techniques. "Hmm?" His eyes lingered on one title—Optimizing Close-range Battle Tactics: Strategic Methods for Long-range Combat—but his head slowly turned towards her as they moved on. He caught the end of her question—'nii-sama?'—and he gave her a quizzical look. "Hinata-sama…you have called me ' _nii-sama_ ' ever since you returned home. But you never called me that before then…why?"

At this, the heiress felt a bit self-conscious and glanced away, pulling a few fingers through stray ends of hair that had loosened from her bun. "Ah well…I suppose because I—I couldn't shake how it made me feel; everything that you'd been put through because of our family—because of _me—_ I wanted to find some way to at least show you that I—well that your pain mattered to me."

He was breathless at her words. "…Hinata-sama…"

"And aside from that, I've always felt you d-deserved more respect than j-just simply 'nii-san'…so I…" she bit her lip, cursing the stutter that still seemed to pop up at the worst of times. _'And it has to be Neji of all people; why does he still evoke this reaction in me?'_ Caught up in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed Neji had come to a complete stop and was now some distance behind her. They were just coming out of the main part of town—Hyuuga's compound gates were just coming into view—when she finally noticed he wasn't at her side. Halting, she turned and caught sight of his tall, impressive form just standing there. He didn't move, he didn't say a word, only stared at her in deep, pensive thought. Her previous words tugged sharply at the chords of his heart: _'Everything you went through—because of me'…_ he had forced that guilt upon her once—beaten her to within an inch of her life with it, hoping that she would forever bear the weight of its ugliness. Yet _now_ —at such an ironic pivotal turn, the very _thought_ of her carrying that burden _now,_ made him utterly sick.

"Hinata-sama. Will you come with me?" he held out his hand and she took it without hesitation. He lead her too his small home that was just on the outskirts of the Branch pound—secluded enough to give him privacy, yet easily located if he were to need to rush to her side in an emergency. What he gave her was his father's letter that he'd received from the hand if his uncle, two years ago. Hinata read it with trembling fingers—the recounting if the Hyuuga affair still brought chills to her body—but what impacted her far greater, was the _truth_ she found therein; her uncle had _never_ been forced into sacrificing his own life-he'd _chosen_ that path. Wholeheartedly and even when his own brother pleaded with him not to do this, she read as her brave uncle Hizashi told his son that he'd been wrong all those years; that to die to protect your family, wasn't a duty, but an honor and one that should be born out of love alone.

Hinata wept. She'd never known her uncle's death had been his own choice, nor how her father pleaded with him so ardently not to go through with it. Oh, the great _agony_ her father must have borne all these years! And she hadn't even known! "I—I never knew! Dear gods, I—U-uncle—Chichue, they-!" Neji dropped to his knees before her and the letter feel from her hands, drifting to the floor.

"Don't you see, Hinata-sama? You are not to blame. And you _never_ have been." Her cries turned to sobs and he looked up into her face, catching the teardrops that glistened on the ends of her eyelashes—she was _beautiful even when she cried. 'Kami help me, I'm losing myself to her surely…'_

"I beg of you-you've read my father's letter, you know the truth so _please_ do not carry that burden with you any longer!" His eyes—the color of a winter storm—gazed beseeching into hers as he held up his hands to her, palm up. "Here. My hands are empty and willing; give me all your sorrow, Hinata-sama. Let me bare the weight of it."

"….Neji…." the tears poured from her eyes as his name dropped from her lips in a sweet whisper, without honorific. She may have done it unconsciously but it thrilled him all the same and more so when she at last laid her trembling hands in his. In an impulsive moment, he brought her hands to his lips, kissing the backs of her knuckles as he whispered soothing, reassuring words to her: "Your heart is too beautiful to hold such a sorrow, Hime—ah, no more tears, they are too precious to be wasted on me, dear cousin."

Overwhelmed by his outpouring of compassion, the heiress dropped to her knees and freeing one hand, cupped his cheek and turned his face to hers. "Dearest, nii-sama, _you are precious!_ Even in the years you hated me, you have never _ceased_ being precious to me, c-can't you see?"

Her words shocked him to his core—and his heart leapt for inexplicable joy. "Hime-sama…!"

"I mean it! So please stop talking of yourself as if you have no value because it truly hurts me, when I-!"

There was a sudden flash of something in Neji's eyes just then, and it silenced her words. Was that— _heat_ in his gaze just then? Or maybe _admiration?_

' _Dear gods, it's only Neji and yet I'm…'_

"Then I am repledging myself to you—Hime-sama; though I have always been your guardian, I broke that vow—when I attempted to take your life." He spoke the words through clenched teeth, hating how foolish and murderous he'd been in his youth.

"Neji-nii-sama, please there is no need to-"

" _please, Hime-sama…_ I cannot atone for it enough; but let me do this at least?"

After only a moments hesitation, she conceded.

"I broke that vow so allow me to pledge a new one: I will not be your guardian…but I will protect you with every breath in me—a guardian preserves his master's physical wellbeing— _I_ will protect your body, your mind _and_ your heart. Any hurt that is done to you, I will deliver it a thousand times over. _No one_ will manipulate you or cause you pain, without severe punishment.

Before you speak, I already see it in your eyes; you think I'm caging myself again, right? Binding myself to you with the 'cruel irons of Fate'?"

She blushed but nodded reluctantly; Neji was always the one who could read her so completely.

He actually _smiled_ then—from his eyes to his mouth—and she could feel it in her soul; something let loose inside of her like a fire and she _melted_ from the inside out.

"P-People will see you as nothing more, Neji-nii-sama; they'll assume that a caged bird is exactly what you are, and I can't-!"

"Then let them believe whatever they wish—what I choose this day, right now—is _my_ path. _My_ destiny….and I choose it wholeheartedly." He raised her fingers to his lips once more, only this time, his eyes stayed locked with hers and she _clearly_ caught the flash of that 'something' in his quicksilver depths.

"…Thank you, Neji-nii-sama. You don't know what this means to me, I never c-could thank you enough—with _all my heart!_ " this time, her tears were of gratitude mixed with her own inexplicable joy.

/


	3. For Her Purity

_**Vignette #3-For her Purity**_

 _ **Pairing: Neji/Hina**_

 _ **Rating: mild T**_

Neji was furious. But his strict Hyuuga upbringing coupled with his own dispassionate, puritanical personality, compelled him to keep his countenance clear and impassive.

"You have decided to accept his— _courtship_ then."

It wasn't a question; he'd heard the compound gossip, he already knew.

Hinata paused in her folding and glanced at her cousin. Despite his outward composure, she knew he was highly displeased; that slight tick in his jaw and the stiff posture in his back and shoulders, were all a dead giveaway. "It's _not_ a courtship, Neji-nii…it's one afternoon of tea and conversation. Father's been…agitated because of the fact that Kazekage-sama has been sending him repeated correspondence. He's asked about me—well that is, _kankuro-san_ has asked about me. I told Father that avoiding it was no longer necessary…after all, if Kankuro-san _has_ changed then…h-he should be given the chance to prove so."

The tick in his jaw spread and he clenched his fist. "You cannot be seriously considering this, Hinata-sama!"

The heiress sighed heavily; she was tired of going in circles with this argument—she wished Neji would try to understand that she was simply doing her duty! He should; he was the number one stickler for maintaining honor and duty after all.

"...I'm just trying to do my duty, Neji-"

"Do _not._ Finish that sentence." He grit out, glaring at her.

She snapped and in a rare display of temper, slammed her hands on the table. " _Then what do you suggest I do?!_ I am compassed on all sides by people who expect me to fulfill my place as an heiress, as a kunoichi and as a woman! I _have_ to compromise somewhere, or-"

"So you will martyr yourself by sacrificing your dignity? Your _purity?!"_

She gasped in shock. " _Neji! T-That is uncalled for!"_

 _Did she even realize she said his name without honorific, whenever she scolded him? Well, no matter…_

"I will not apologize for speaking the truth!" Neji had lost his patience and his temper flared as his anger increased. "That man is a cad; a disgusting, pitiful excuse, he's no gentleman yet you are about to spend an entire afternoon with him when you _know_ that tea is the last thing on his mind!"

A loud _CRACK_ split the air as Hinata suddenly slapped him so hard, his head snapped to the side. If it weren't for the sharp stinging in his already-reddening cheek, he would've been impressed; her strength had improved exponentially.

The tears in her eyes struck him with heavy guilt, yet he refused to retract his words. She was _still_ too naïve for her own good.

" _Dare to speak to me that way again,_ and I—I will never t-talk to you for as long as I live." A few tears spilled over but she barely spared a moment to wipe them away as she brushed passed him.

The scent of her hair as she passed him—lavender and lilac—wafted to his nose. It was like a switch had been flipped somewhere inside of him, and he _refused_ to let her go. As she moved to cross the threshold, his body rounded fluidly and he caught her by the wrist. She started, tugging her arm to free it from his grasp but the Byakugan flashed in his eyes and he held firm, hauling her back into the room and against his chest.

The door slid shut with a loud _THUD,_ "N-Neji, _what are yo-!"_

And then his next action was the most shocking of all—he kissed her, hard. She froze, eyes wide in shock, and then she fought him. "Mmmhgf!" she tried to close off one of his tenketsu, but Neji's reflexes were unparalleled and he captured her wrists in his hands, holding her captive as he continued his assault on her mouth. He had no idea what had come over him—didn't dwell on it—because her lips tasted like vanilla and green tea and he was _intoxicated_ with her. Had he always felt this way about her? He couldn't name this feeling nor pinpoint the start of it but…it was….

"Neji…"

Oh gods, she _sighed_ his name and he knew it was the end of him.

But then, she bit his lip. Hard. And he was forced to release her. The moment his hands loosened, she pushed him back with all get might, trembling from head to toe as she favored her bruised, reddened lips. " _J-Just what on earth are you d-doing?!" she cried vehemently. He'd lost his mind!_ But as she looked in his eyes, they were crisp and clear. The set of his countenance was confident and determined—if a little red from the exertion if his _attack_ upon her. "Punish me, if you must; I will not refute. Even hating me would be better than seeing you offer even an _ounce_ of yourself to that vulgarian."

With that, Neji turned and fled the room, leaving a shaking, red-faced Heiress in his wake.

Trembling fingers touched her lips—she could still _feel_ his mouth on hers—his taste was…

Opaque orbs rounded and she gasped, sinking to the floor. _Neji…what have you done to me?!_


	4. Lipstick

**Vignette #4-Lipstick**

 **Pairing: Neji/Hina (yes, I know it's the only pair I've written so far but my muse just won't leave these 2 alone, so deal.)**

 **Rating: T**

She didn't see him for 3 days after that. When he returned, it was from a short but very important escort mission; when she caught the tale end of his report to her father as she passed by his study, she let out a breath of relief— _then he wasn't avoiding me after all,_ she thought. That was good. More than good, but—she still couldn't confront what had happened between them three days ago; what could she say? No, what _should_ she say when next she faced him? She hadn't felt so embarrassed and uncertain since she was 12. And it _wasn't_ the kiss that embarrassed her—not even the fact that _he,_ her cousin, had been the one to kiss her—it was how she _felt_ afterwards.

Fluttery, hot, and consumed with unexplainable, nonsensical _happiness_.

Just what was wrong with her?!

O, she was mortified at how many times she'd already replayed the moment in her mind—her cheeks pooled with heat every damn second—yet she just. Couldn't. Help it.

It had been two whole years and damn it all, she comes back and there _he is_ —Neji her cousin, all grown and the _hottest most gorgeous man_ she had ever laid eyes on.

 _Shit!_

Hinata caught her thoughts, drifting again as they always seemed to, and she thumped her knuckles against her temple. _Stop it!_

It was then, she decided it was beat to act as normally as possible and forget the whole matter altogether.

She'd greeted her cousin the following morning and when he responded politely as ever, her anxiety lessened; it seemed he'd had the same idea.

But her tranquility didn't last. Not when his team showed up that afternoon and TenTen was being unusually "touchy" towards him. It wasn't until after they'd left, she realized with a startling humiliation that she had been jealous.

That's right, _jealous._ Of TenTen and how she seemed to be so much closer to Neji than _she_ had ever been or could ever hope to be. She didn't hate Tenten, she never could but it was painful—that the widening gap between her and Neji, tenten seemed to breach so _effortlessly;_ yet she struggled, fought and prayed, with seemingly fruitless results.

He was kind to her, and she was grateful. But he was _open_ with his teammates in a way he'd never allow himself to be with her.

It _ached_. But she had another meeting today—another marriage proposal to turn down—so she forced the pain out and shut Neji from her thoughts.

 _/_

When Neji caught sight of his cousin again, it was early evening after he'd returned from training. Though he'd appreciated her attempts to not make things awkward between them, Neji found himself disappointed that Hinata seemed unaffected by what had transpired between them three days ago; granted, he hadn't _planned_ that kiss at all. He'd been livid with himself afterwards and berated his lack of control—but did she really feel _nothing_ in that moment? He couldn't say the same-he'd felt…gods, he'd _felt_ so many things and he'd wanted desperately to explore them, yet…

His thoughts cut short when he spotted his cousin hastening across the gardens—hair mussed, lipstick _smudged_ and hands trembling slightly. She kept scrubbing at her mouth repeatedly with the back of her hand—like she'd tasted something vile and was desperately trying to-

His steps came to a sudden halt and his eyes narrowed, focusing on Hinata more intently as she scurried across the yard—eyes darting frantically every which way—like she was _hiding_. Like she didn't want a soul to see her in that state…

Stepping off the back veranda, he decided to intercept her before she reached her room; "Hinata-sama," he called out to her—and she startled, gasping in surprise and gaping at him like a deer-in-headlights.

Her eyes were glassy…like they'd be if she'd been crying or was damn near about to.

Now, he was worried and the twisting in his gut told him his mistress had been hurt.

Reaching out his hand, he offered it palm up and his eyes softened, beckoning her. "Hinata-sama…where were you?"

"I, I had another meeting b-but,"

"meeting? Was it another proposition?"

"Uh, y-yes I—it was but it didn't go as planned and-" she realized her fatal slip seconds too late; the storm in Neji's eyes had flared to life instantaneously, and she knew he knew.

Now it was Neji's turn to dart watchful eyes in search of any spectators, before taking his mistress firmly by the arm and secluding her away. They sequestered themselves in Hinata's chambers, yet only when the door was bolted and the curtains drawn tightly over the windows, did she relent her silence and explain. The candidate she'd met with, had been not at all pleased about her refusal, yet he'd restrained himself long enough to see if he could charm her into accepting him. When she'd refused again, he'd thrown decorum to the wayside and forced a kiss upon her, then was viciously fought off and promptly restrained and arrested when she'd gathered herself and called for Ko.

In the end, her hands were _still_ shaking and Neji appeared ready to burn the whole of Hyuuga compound to the ground.

"He. Is _dead._ " He hissed venomous. "The moment I cast my eyes upon him, he will be gutted and _beheaded!_ "

He had reached for her mid-rant and was now scanning her body from top to bottom, looking for any and all possible injuries.

She touched his arm, squeezing lightly in an attempt to appease him, but he only laid his over hers and squeezed back—eyes still glazed with outrage. "Did he _touch you?!_ " The words burst forth and he was uncaring of the embarrassing blush it brought to her cheeks. "N-No! I didn't let him get that far; surely you w-wouldn't think I'd just let-"

The words died on her tongue when he suddenly had her face cradled in his hands, _Byakugan_ eyes now gazing intently upon her.

Her heart swelled—for him to search her _this thoroughly,_ he must be profusely upset.

Without a thought, she touched her palm to his cheek—fingers tracing the veins pulsing at the corner of his eye—and smiled. "It's fine, Neji-nii…I'm alright."

He shook his head, Byakugan still pulsing as his eyes pierced hers. "No you are not, Hime-sama; this is beyond inexcusable and he should be-"

She nodded, _I understand_ her eyes said, then she self-consciously rubbed at her lips again.

"What is it?" his voice was tensely wound like a cord ready to snap.

"I, it's just he was a bit…well there was sake at the tea house we went to…s-so he had a bit and…w-well I could tell when he kissed me." Her face twisted into a grimace of distaste and it yanked on that primal, visceral cord anchored deep within Neji's core. He watched her hand anxiously scrub at her lips—he watched as it caused the dusty rose lipstick to smear even more…and then, he was pulling her hand away from her mouth and replacing it with his lips.

He kissed her chastely, gently caressing her lips with his, and then he pulled back to look at her.

When she said nothing, his face bowed over hers once more but this time, he whispered a soft, "…I'm sorry. He shouldn't have ever touched you" before again pressing his lips to hers. This kiss was more earnest and apologetic; it was as if every caress of his mouth against hers, he was saying ' _I'm so sorry, I should have been there to protect you'_ over and over again.

It broke her heart a little, to know he was blaming himself and in a move that completely surprised the Hyuuga genius, _she_ pressed back into him and whispered, _'No, Neji, it wasn't your fault'_ against his lips. Breathless, heady and shaking from the sheer excitement that she was _responding_ to his impulsive ministration, Neji broke away from the kiss and pulled her fully into his arms. He held her body tightly against his and buried his nose against the crown of her head where his hot breath ruffled the violet curtain of bangs as he breathed her in. "…Did he _hurt_ you?" he asked softly.

Hinata's fingers twined into his shirt where it covered his upper back, and she pulled him in closer, shaking her head. "…No, Neji. He didn't, I promise."

His arms tightened around her and she _sighed,_ sinking into his protective embrace without preamble. "…but this feels nice, all the same." She tacked on hesitantly, suddenly hyper-aware of how _close_ Neji was and how she could smell and feel every inch of him.

"What, this?" He squeezed her in tentative question and was surprised when she nodded again, though she never lifted her head to meet his eyes.

Suddenly painfully curious as to what she was thinking, he ventured further. "What are you feeling?

A beat. "I, I j-just feel…safe. Protected. When we were little and you'd hug me, it felt the same. Just always…safe." She breathed softly and he felt her head shift as she moved to rest her cheek against his shoulder, right above his heart.

"…Is that all you feel?" he had to know.

He could feel her cheeks heating up and when the blush spread to her ears, his arms tightened even more; how could she be so impossibly adorable, without even trying?

"….no." it was a tiny whisper but he heard it and his heart leapt. "…do you feel something when I kiss you?"

Nod.

"…Do you hate it when I kiss you?"

A long pause. His heart raced.

Then a very timid but definitive shake—no.

In that moment, he felt his heart pinned to his spine and with bated breath, he asked his final question. "Hinata-sama. Do you _like_ it when I kiss you?"

It happened so fast, he barely registered the violet head popping up—lips shakily, _barely_ brushing against his—then popping back down to nestle against his chest as she offered _one more. Shy. But definitive nod_.

Neji's heart exploded and burying his face into her hair, he squeezed her tight, hiding the _widest smile_ he'd ever had—he was over the moon.

 _Yes!_


	5. Reminders of You

**A/N: Okay, I want to answer a few questions from reviewers; mainly regarding TenTen's role in this fic. Rest assured, this is NOT a TenTen bashing plot; the only reason why it may appear negative in terms of her is because originally, Neji portrayed Hinata in a very negative light to his teammates so as far as Ten is concerned, she still essentially believes that Neji's opinion of his cousin has not changed. The fact that it has, has her confused and because Neji originally blamed Hinata for his misery, of course his teammates are going to feel protective of him and thus blame her as well on his behalf. TenTen may still come across as resentful and maaaybe sort of jealous when Neji and Hinata grow closer but don't worry, she's still a good girl at heart—she just won't necessarily always agree and jive with our favorite couple!**

 **Anyways! On to more of this lovely plot but beware of angst and hints of lime ahead!**

 **/**

 **Vignette #5**

 _ **Reminders of You**_

 **Pairing: Neji/Hina**

 **Rating: Strong T**

The next few days, Hinata was floating on a cloud; she couldn't believe how everything had changed so much over the years—and she never dreamed that _this_ is where she and Neji would find themselves in the midst of it all. It had been an unspoken rule that whatever was blossoming between them, should be kept a secret. But the discreet touches—brushing of hands as they passed in the halls, his hand lingering a moment longer on her waist as he corrected her stances during training—and longing, besotted looks across the way when no one was looking, were more than enough. No words were needed as warm, winter-hued and expressive lavender eyes met, saying all that was needed; _'There you are' 'where have you been?' 'I was waiting for you' 'you look beautiful' 'Do they know?'_ Her head tilted in question. An imperceptible shake was his answer. _'No. Even if they do, I won't let them take you away from me.'_ Her heart leapt inexplicably. _'Neji…'_

Her eyes snapped open. It was just past midnight, yet something awoke her and feeling an unsettling heaviness in the air, she sat up and swung her feet to the floor. In the next second, she felt a shaky, yet unmistakably familiar Chakra flare, before the glass door leading to her balcony burst open, and Neji stumbled inside.

"Ne-Neji!" she flew to his side, barely catching him by the arm as he swayed and fell to his knees. She supported his shoulders but drew a hand back when she felt something wet and sticky.

 _Red._

 _Blood._

She gasped, eyes frantic as she pulled his face up to hers and looked in his eyes. "Neji, you're _covered in blood, w-what-!"_

He managed to shake his head as trembling hands grasped her wrists, holding fast. "It's not mine." He rasped, exhausted and slumped forward against her chest. She knelt there only a few minutes to let him rest. Her fingers worked through the tangles of chocolate brown hair that stuck to his forehead and then, she was unfastening his ANBU mask from where it hung around his neck, and cast it aside.

The front of it had a ghastly blood spatter all the way across it.

"Neji, we have to get you to the shower—I know you're tired, Chakra depleted but, can you help me?" he nodded weakly and that's when she heaved him up to his knees and then using her shoulder as leverage, he managed to push himself to his feet before she swung his arm over her shoulder and he leaned heavily against her side. They hobbled to the adjoining bathroom suite which consisted of cream marble walls and floors, a large Jacuzzi, and a spacious shower walled with glass on all sides; it could probably fit at least 6 people if not more. Without pause, Hinata hauled Neji into the shower and turned on the hot water. Steam instantly filled the space and it seemed to wake him up a little as he looked upon his cousin and managed to pull a semblance of a teasing smirk; "Why Hinata-hime, if you _really_ wanted to get me in the bath, all you had to do was ask."

She gaped—even in a moment like this, he was managing to turn on a charm she'd never known him to possess, and flirt with her. She might have found herself blushing madly at the insinuating lilt in his voice, but then her eyes fell upon the blood that covered most of his uniform, and her belly sickened. "Nevermind that, Neji what happened?! Why are you c-covered?"

At this question, his wintery orbs dimmed and his countenance was awash with a pain and despair she'd _never_ witnessed from him. "…it was an assassination mission. But my—t-target was—difficult." It was all he said and he never met her eyes, choosing to stare at a spot just over the top of her head.

She pursed her lips worriedly but she didn't push it; instead, she chose to strip off his armor and get him out of the standard-issue tight-fitting sleeveless shirt. It took her a bit as the water had caused the material to cling to his body like a second skin, but eventually she got it over his head. He hadn't moved an inch the entire time and for the last ten minutes, hadn't said a word. "Okay, I need to get a wash cloth and then-"

She was unprepared for the sudden movement when his arm suddenly latched out and caught her around the waist. "W-Wait!"

When she turned to look at him, she was stunned to find his eyes wide in _terror_ and his face ashen—he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Or worse.

"…Neji…?"

The arm that had her captive was now shaking and she could see the hesitancy in his eyes; the way he looked lost as if not knowing what to do next, yet at the same time _desperate,_ was heartbreaking and she felt the unmistakable thickness of tears coating her throat as she looked at him—and waited.

"…just please…wait." He pleaded in a desperate whisper. He was so vulnerable in this moment, so weak, she could scarcely believe her eyes. But one thing was certain, he needed _her_ and that was the reason he'd come to _her_ this night…

Stepping back into the shower, she slowly let the door close…never taking her eyes from his…and softly stepped towards him. Her movements were purposely cautious because something inside her couldn't help but feel if she moved too fast, he'd break into a million pieces. When she reached his side she allowed him to pull her under the shower spray with him as he settled his other hand on her waist. She was becoming drenched and her thin cotton tank top and wide leg pants had become see-through and were sticking to her curves, but she paid it no mind.

For several minutes, they were silent—Hinata was patient and she felt a burst of possessive pride as Neji's eyes roamed every inch of her face like he was memorizing a sacred Jutsu; his hands followed a similar pattern as he traced her hairline, then along her cheekbones and even letting the tips of his thumbs brush across her lips before his hands came to a rest on her shoulders. Only then, did the silent prodigy dare to speak. "Her hair was like yours…" He let his fingers comb through the midnight violet stands. "...and her skin was white as snow; though looking back, she—she didn't have that rosy hint to her cheeks that you always do."

This was when his hands began to shake violently and a dark shadow had fallen across his handsome Visage. "She fought back more than I'd expected; for someone so vile and degraded from humanity, you find yourself wanting nothing more then to brutally erase their existence—but you never expect a split second where they can suddenly remind you—" his eyes _finally_ dropped to hers and they were _glistening._ "—remind you of someone you hold so dear…"

Two tears spilled over and Hinata couldn't help but watch in astonishment as her cousin paid them no mind. "H-her eyes were almost like _yours…_ " he breathed shakily. "I drove my katana right through her heart, and when she looked at me, h-her…her _eyes…_ they were blue but _so pale_ and I almost t-thought I'd-!" His whole body trembled and now the tears were flowing freely as he grimaced in anguish. " _It was like I'd_ _ **killed you**_ **—** _Hinata-S-sama, I—I t-thought I h-had."_

Her own tears were mixing with the spray of water still pelting down upon them and she drew him into her arms, cradling his face and bringing his forehead to rest against hers. "Neji….oh, Neji I'm so sorry! Don't-don't think about it anymore, I'm here. I'm _right here._ It wasn't me. It wasn't and you would _never—"_

"But I _did_ once." He bit out through clenched teeth. "I once desired to end your life—with my own hands and I would have, had it-"

Her fingers to his lips silenced him and she looked him square in the eyes. "Don't speak of things that are long passed, Neji-nii. That was another time and you were another man then."

"I was a foolish _child_ , Hime-sama. Hardly a man." He sounded almost petulant and she couldn't help but crack a little smile. "Yes perhaps you were, but then your 'childish' arrogance _did_ possess a bit of an arousing quality to it at times."

It was his turn to gape at her in shock and he didn't try to hide it.

"W-What did you just _say?"_

Realizing her blunder, she bit her lip and ducked her head away from his penetrating eyes. "I-Im sorry, that was—inappropriate." Part of her wanted to flee his presence and hide but that thought scarcely crossed her mind before she found herself _pinned_ between the wall and Neji's body, his mouth _ravaging_ hers, wet and hot.

"That— _temptress_ tongue of yours—is going to be the _death of me."_

Neji was dizzy and his blood _raced_ through his veins, charging his body with a raw passion that left him spinning out of control. He lost all rational thought when it came to her; he didn't know why but something about Hinata—the way she looked at him, the sound of her voice and the way she smelled—it threw him into a devastating chaos and he was left without any foothold as he was swept away again and again. It wasn't like him to lose control like this! The prodigy had always thrived on control; he craved it in every aspect of his life and had gained the reputation of the impassive, unflappable genius. Nothing ever phased him and he would not falter in the slightest degree—not until _her._

She was under his skin, in his blood and it was driving him over the edge. "Hinata-sama…I…"

"Neji…" she kissed his lips softly, brushing back the hair from his face and smoothing away the lines of pain and worry from his brow. "I'm _right here,_ Neji."

"Hinata-sama, _please…_ " he pressed his body as close to hers as he could, but it wasn't enough; he was still shaken, afraid; he needed something tangible to ground him to her. Without a thought, his hands ghosted down her sides, fingers dipping beneath the hem of her shirt. When his hands met with the soft supple skin of her waist, his palms splayed across her belly and he caught her lips again in a fiery kiss that scorched her insides. "Let me touch you," he breathed as his lips caressed her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes—"just this once, let me touch you, if only so I can know that you are _still here…_ that I still have you…"

She gazed up at him with wide, innocent eyes and wordlessly guided one of his hands to rest just above her breast; he felt her heartbeat race and skip beneath his fingers.

"No, Hime…I want to feel _you."_ And his hand slipped beneath her shirt and skimmed up her sides where he lightly stirred the underside of her breast before cupping the soft fullness.

"Nnneji!" She gasped, thrashing a bit in his grasp which only served to push her breast even further into his palm; she gasped and moaned, trying to fight back her body's instinctual desire for him—she was failing.

He trapped her against the wall, nudged her face upwards with his nose and suckled languidly at her throat. He left a bruise without meaning to but then decided the sight of his mark upon her skin was very pleasing. "—Your body is beautiful, Hinata-sama…" he kissed her hungrily, his tongue darting out to swipe a taste of her lips.

The subtle sweetness causes him to smile against her lips.

"Mmmm…do you eat vanilla wafers with your green tea in the mornings?"

"What?" She pulled back but his nose still nudged hers every now and then.

"You've always tasted like vanilla every time that I've kissed you, Hinata-sama; and—I know you have always loved green tea."

She smiled shyly, biting her lip in a way that made him groan. A sudden spell of dizziness hit him and he nearly blacked out.

Alarmed, Hinata insisted on getting him to bed at once. "Just sleep here," she insisted. When he protested, she brushed it aside. "You are in no condition to be walking all the way back to your own room, Neji-nii!"

"…but if a house servant finds me, Hinata-sama, it would mean trouble for _you,_ and-"

" _Nevermind_ that. Here, take the bed, I have a spare futon in my closet."

Neji balked at this, "No, I cannot allow you to take the floor, Hinata-sama! Keep your bed and I will be just fine with the futon."

He gave her no room to protest as he took it from her arms and unrolled it on the floor. However, fatigue was swiftly overwhelming him and again, he faltered as another wave of dizziness swept over him.

"Enough." She chided firmly and pulled him up to his feet and ushered him to the bed. His protests were frustratingly feeble; his exhausted body would not adhere to any of his commands and at length, he was forced to give up as she pushed him down upon the mattress by his shoulders and pulled the covers over him.

He had a sudden rush of anxiety at the thought of her sleeping on the floor and out of reach. Just as she'd moved away from the bed, he sat up, snagged her wrist and pulled her into his lap. She yelped in surprise, stumbling over her own feet and when she found herself sprawled on top of her cousin _straddling_ his hips, her cheeks burned hotly and her stutter returned with vengeance. "U-um N-n-neji-nii t-this isn't—w-what are you d-doing?!"

He smirked at the affect he still had on her and simply pulled her closer, nudging her chin up so he could nuzzle the underside of her throat. "…I just wanted to hold you for a moment."

Her heart melted and her arms came up around his shoulders and loosened the tie from his hair.

"You really ought to sleep."

Suddenly, his grip on her tightened. "I—do you _have_ to sleep on the futon?" he dared ask.

She furrowed her brows and looked down upon his head, though his face was hidden from view in the crook of her neck. "…why do you ask?"

He inhaled—held it a beat—and then exhaled heavily. "I—truthfully, I do not wish to be alone."

There was a tiny gasp of surprise and the woman in his arms began to withdraw. "Neji-nii, you aren't-"

Again, his arms tightened—holding her impossibly close; he _hated_ feeling so weak and vulnerable but damn it, he couldn't bear to be away her for even a second—even if she was on the floor right beside the bed, it was still too far. "That is to say, I don't want—to be separated from _you."_ He clarified.

Again, her heart went out to him and she tenderly drew his face up to hers. "Dearest Neji…"

"Please, Hinata-sama…not after that mission, I just can't—not after what I felt." He trailed off in a whisper.

"Do you think you could—maybe find it in your heart, to call me simply 'Hinata'?" she asked softly as she combed tender fingers through his hair.

His eyes widened slightly—and then they warmed with a gentle desire that pinned her heart right to her spine.

"But you could never be anything less to me than my _beloved master—_ Hinata."

Her name was so sweet rolling off his tongue with such a darkly devoted timber, she blushed furiously and cradled his head against her bosom so he wouldn't see it.

His arms wrapped around her once more and he pressed his nose against her breastbone, inhaling get delicious scent.

"Rest now, Neji—I will be here when you wake up so don't worry… _I'm right here._ "

He nodded and sliding down to the bed, he waited until Hinata had comfortably situated herself in a semi-reclined position against the pillows, before settling his head in her lap. Turning on his side so he faced her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face against her belly, falling asleep in seconds.

Hinata laid awake for a few moments after, gazing lovingly upon his slumbering face while letting her fingers comb through his hair continuously.

"Sweet dreams, dearest cousin…" She whispered into the night.


	6. The Best of Me

_**A/N: okay! I'm making this my final NejiHina vignette—well at least for this particular plot set; I may include further NejiHina pairings if a different plot strikes me. Anyways! Thank you all for your support; it's been my first time with this pairing and I gotta say, I'm super thrilled!**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **Vignette #5-The Best of Me**_

 _ **Pairing: NejiHina**_

 _ **Rating: M**_

Hinata strode through the halls at a slightly quickened pace; she was headed for the west gardens but more specifically, the Hyuuga private training grounds. She knew he'd be there—it was two in the afternoon after all and her cousin never strayed from his strict training regimen…

When she set foot in the gardens, she could already detect the sounds of vigorous training, coming from the distance…she stopped. Unable to bear another second, she dropped her guard and with her hands on her knees for support, struggled to just _breathe._

Her father's words from earlier, echoed in her mind, causing her heart to yet again, drop like a stone.

" _It seems that—you were not the only one whose hand is highly sought after. I have received a request from the family of your cousin's teammate—it seems that they are eager to procure Neji's honor for the hand of their daughter…TenTen, it would seem has had—a growing interest in him for quite some time."_

Pushing herself to stand straight once more, the Heiress took a deep breath through her nose.

She had not missed the look of disappointment in her father's face…nor the way he'd looked upon her with a saddened understanding that was vastly uncharacteristic of his normal impassivity—as if he _knew_ what had started between them…as if he'd _known_ what they had…

She shook herself from the thought. 'what they had'? No. They'd barely 'had' anything—a few brief moments, intimate touches and stolen kisses, could hardly be counted for such.

Whatever it had _been,_ it was over before it'd even begun. She couldn't hardly consider herself having lost something that hadn't even been hers….

…so why did her heart _ache_ so sharply? Why did her lungs _burn_ with every breath she took? She was just coming up the path the that wound beyond the small modest grove of trees that separated the training field from the rest of Hyuuga grounds, when she spotted him—naked from the waist up and sweat pouring over his impressive physique as he worked tirelessly, flawlessly through a series of intricate katas. She recognized the basic form of her family's jutsu, but noted that Neji had long since evolved the technique and added many elements of his own—turning it into a fighting style that was uniquely his and _breathtakingly_ deadly to behold. She was riveted, her eyes tracking every one of his movements as if she was entranced—and would have remained so, had not the man's quicksilver stare flared to _Byakugan,_ locking onto her in the next moment.

Most people found the Byakugan dojutsu quite frightening and the way veins bulged around their eyes, was seen at ghastly; it made sense when looking at it from a strictly objective viewpoint—but for some reason, Hinata couldn't bring herself to agree when it came to her cousin. His Byakugan—it was _breathtaking._ A devastating beauty that always seemed to pull her in whenever he happened to turn those sharp, quicksilver Byakugan eyes upon her. Like now.

His eyes scanned her from head to toe, as if he were inspecting for injuries—his hyper-attentiveness warmed her and _pained_ her all at once.

"Hinata-sama." Though his voice was impassive, a warmth seeped into his eyes when he addressed her. She forced herself to look away. She couldn't bear that warmth right now. "Ah, Neji-nii-sama, forgive the intrusion but—Chichue is asking for you."

He noted the way she'd expertly avoided his gaze, but chose not to comment. Instead, he took up his shirt and towel and walked to her, wiping the perspiration from his brow and neck. He'd need a shower tonight for sure.

"Hm, it's alright; I was just finished anyways." He noticed the way her cheeks reddened as he neared and he smirked, wanting nothing more than to bury his face against her cheek, just to see how _red_ she would turn. But he could read the atmosphere and something told him she wasn't in a mood to be teased.

She was troubled. "Did he say what it was about?"

"I, well he spoke to me but I think it would b-be best for him to tell you directly."

The mild stutter confirmed his suspicion that something was definitely up but he knew whatever his uncle had in mind to speak with him about, was pressing so he forcefully put aside his concern. With his shirt donned once more, he bid his mistress goodbye and headed back.

But the sudden caressing touch of Hinata's hand to his shoulder as he passed by her, gave him pause. He turned a half step towards her, a brow arched in question.

"Ah just a Sakura petal caught on your shirt." She mumbled, holding up the delicate blossom for his brief perusal, before flicking it away.

There had been a flash of pain in her eyes— _regret_. He'd noticed it in the way her hand had almost lingered against him; as if she'd meant to call him back but then thought better of it.

He was worried but his uncle waited so he settled for a simple assurance of, "I'll be back, Hinata-sama." Before he was off.

The ball of dread that swelled in his stomach hastened his steps, though his heart screamed at him to turn back.

/

It was just as he'd feared. No, worse. His mistress' hand had been so vigorously sought after, he hadn't even dreamed of the possibility that a marriage request for _him_ would cross his uncle's desk—now the mystery behind Hinata's repressed demeanor was made evident and he felt _sick_ with worry for her.

Shockingly, his uncle was equally disturbed and he wondered just how much the aged patriarch actually _knew._

"I am sorry, Neji—I hadn't even considered the possibility of this; if I had, I would've made certain you were prepared."

"Uncle, I don't fault you in this—but I must speak plainly; certain matters have arisen for me in connection with my future and I _cannot_ accept this proposal in good conscience."

"…are you referring to your duty to the Hyuuga?"

A considering pause but Neji had long since made up his mind to speak from his heart—he wouldn't back down now, no matter the cost.

"Not exclusively. To put it simply, a union between Himura TenTen is not what I want."

His uncle was startled; Neji rarely spoke his true feelings; even though his bitterness against his kin had long been put to rest, there was only so much changing a man could do, at a time—Neji was still reserved, introspective and private. And he functioned far better with black-and-white principles; it was easier for him and less messy in the long run.

What had changed…?

"Neji—you may not know this but, I want your happiness and wellbeing above anything else. Is it a matter of 'not wanting'? Or is it that—your heart has already chosen?"

Neji was thunderstruck. Just where had this man come from? So astute was he in matters of the heart, Neji could scarcely believe he was standing before his uncle Hiashi—then an image of his beloved father seemed to materialize and in that moment, Neji was made aware of the connection the two twins had shared—they had the same _heart_ and the same understanding as a result. How had he missed the similarities all these years? His father's death must have affected Hiashi much more deeply than anyone could imagine; if he was so changed from the tender-hearted man he'd once been.

"…I will not refute your assumption—something tells me even _you_ already know whom I speak of, whether you realize it or not. The fact remains that my heart is taken and it cannot be given to another. Uncle, I understand the precarious position this puts you in." he dropped to a knee in respect before the clan Head. "Please allow me to handle the situation; I will speak to Himura-san myself and-"

"Neji. I wish I could give you the permission but at this moment, I cannot; had I'd known of it sooner, then perhaps but—the invitation to a formal dinner, has already been sent. It is scheduled a week from now. I'm sorry but for now, whatever intentions you have with—my _daughter,"_ and a warm, sympathetic smile broke across the stoic man's face, before disappearing in the next second. "will have to be put aside; we have to resolve this matter as smoothly as possible."

"But you cannot think to have me _pretend_ to go along with this….Uncle, please it will only cause pain; Hinata-sama-"

"Have you _verbalized_ your intentions, to her?"

"…no."

"Then do not argue with me, Nephew! I am sorry this has come about but right now, making certain we do not endanger ties amongst our people, takes president; I am not forcing you to concede to the marriage, but I _will not_ sanction your blatant disregard either. This dinner is an opportunity for you after all; you wish to speak with TenTen's father then you will do so. But you will do it _correctly._ "

Neji bit back the urge to _snarl_ but his quicksilver orbs flashed his heated displeasure. Fists clenched in subdued frustration, he bowed curtly and excused himself.

Once outside the Main House walls, the young prodigy activated his Byakugan, found what he was looking for and took off running. There was only a mild trace of her Chakra but she couldn't have gone far; protocol be hanged! He refused to standby and just do nothing. No, he hadn't _verbally_ made his intentions known to her—Hiashi-sama was right—but he wouldn't be aware of the moments they had shared—moments that were intimate, meaningful…and that would get Neji hanged if any of his kin caught wind of it. Still, he didn't care; words or not, he'd communicated the desires of his heart to his mistress and whether she knew it or not, _she_ was the sole center of each and every one of them. He refused to let her go now-he'd already sworn it and heavens help _anyone_ who tried to take her from him.

/

It was evening before he finally found her—apparently, she'd picked up a shift at the hospital, last minute and afterwards, he'd seen her in the market with Ino, shopping around for whatever it was that fancied young women these days.

He had wanted to approach her but considering the delicate circumstances, he would much rather get her alone first.

…gods only knew what torturous thoughts had been spinning around in that head of hers—he knew how she got when depressed and defeated…her self-confidence always took the worst of it, not to mention her tender heart.

He followed her at a safe distance; his Chakra suppressed, yet he wouldn't be surprised if she'd already sensed him-she'd grown so much as a kunoichi.

When twilight was just settling over the Leaf, Hinata at last parted from her friend and headed home. She'd gotten it in mind to do some baking; cooking had always been therapeutic for her and besides that, she had a craving for fresh Apple pie—she refused to admit that her 'craving' had more to do with the fact that Apple pie was the favored dessert of a certain Hyuuga male who had been on her mind all day. No. It had nothing to do with him _at all._

Her shoulders drooped as she reached the door and entered, making her way to one of the smaller, private kitchens that overlooked the East Gardens. It was the one her mother had always preferred to use and consequently, she loved it and used it as her own.

Spreading out the ingredients in the modest island counter, she took out a wooden mixing bowl and steel whisk and got started.

Hours passed and then, the oven went off, signaling the pie was ready. Taking up her oven mitts she removed it, humming in ecstasy as the apple cinnamon aromas permeated the room. She was turning to set it on the counter when she saw Neji standing in the doorway that lead out to the gardens and she shrieked, nearly dropping the pie in the process. "N-Neji! I-I d-didn't even sense you, how-Ah!"

Unbeknownst to her, some of the apple filing had bubbled over and consequently, overflowed the pie plate and landed on her hand, burning her.

"Hinata-sama, be careful!" darting forward, he caught the oven mitt and pie plate from her, and set it aside. Taking her hand by the wrist, he led her to the sink and hurriedly doused her injured hand in cold water.

Hinata gulped. She was caged between his arms and his chest pressed into her back as he held her hand under the water for several seconds. "You need to be more aware, Hinata-sama—you are far too clumsy for your own good." There was a smile in his voice yet her cheeks only burned hotly—whether from her embarrassment or his close proximity, she didn't know.

"I—I didn't e-even sense you. Which is so foolish of me."

"It's alright. You were—preoccupied." His voice had softened to a murmur and the way his breath ghosted along her neck and shoulder, like butterfly wings, made her wreak-kneed.

"…Neji…did you speak to Father?"

The question he'd dreaded the most, was now out in the open but he squared his shoulders and did not move away from her. "Yes."

A painful pause. "…I see." Was all she said before she was turning off the water and moving out of his arms.

"Hinata-sama, let me explain."

She forced a smile and the empty expression did _not_ become her. "It's alright Neji-nii-sama." She then turned her attention to the pie and setting it on the cooling rack, began to clean up. "There's really no need; I understand."

His brows furrowed in disdain and he clenched his jaw—wintery orbs steeling over. "Then _look_ into my eyes, and say that again." He demanded.

Her movements faltered, a small breath was sharply inhaled and he knew he had her. But when she finally turned to look at him, he was not expecting the glassy look in her eyes that cut his heart to the quick.

"… _What_ do you expect me to say, then?" she whispered brokenly and it was then that a single tear managed to escape down her cheek.

His impassive mask dissolved and he reached for her. "Hinata-sama _please don't…"_

She closed her eyes against him, inhaling shakily and shook her head. "No I c-can't…I c-can't lose it like this, I—I have to stay calm so please just…no, d-don't touch me!" she begged—arms extended to fend off his approach as more tears spilled over.

"Hinata-sama, I _will not_ leave you to imagine things that will never be; this marriage proposal it—it has no sway over me or what I want and-"

"Neji, _don't!"_

"why?"

"Because false h-hopes are far worse than accepting immediate defeat." Her lip quivered and she pressed the heal of her hands against her red, swollen eyes. "T-This is—so s-stupid anyway; I don't know why I'm even crying over something that—wasn't even—I mean it's n-not like it was anything…ahh.. _d-damn it!"_

His white eyes rounded to saucers and he gaped at her. "did you just— _swear,_ Hinata-sama?"

"N-No! Yes! Well I mean—ugh, it's n-nothing!" She turned her back on him, but he persisted.

"It is not ' _nothing'_ Hinata-sama! And I will not let _this_ go! I swore to myself, I will never let them take you away from me!"

She gasped, her hair swishing violently around her face as her head whipped around to face him. "….What…are you saying?"

He could see it in her eyes—the shock and disbelief…and also the _hope_. The desperation she fought so hard to conceal—yes, his eyes could see it all and it drove his determination further as he set his eyes firmly upon her. "I want you. That is what I am saying, Hinata-sama." He sounded confident, but the moment the words left his mouth, part of him wished to snatched them up and swallow them back—what was he _thinking_ bearing his soul to her like this?!

"…Neji…" yet the way she whispered his name, was reason enough. She possessed every part of him from the moment he'd laid eyes on her when she was 3.

"I don't—you can't know that really-we've only just—I m-mean I've been gone _so long_ and…you've been here…with TenTen and she-"

He slammed his fist to the wall—eyes storming in a way that frightened her for the first time in years as he pinned her with _that look._ "Do not speak of TenTen or any other woman when _you are the only one I want!_ " He shouted, louder then he meant to.

She took a step back. "But…I don't see h-how you can-"

"If my _actions_ have not proved that I have loved _you_ and no one else, Hime-sama, then tell me what to do and I well do it. Tell me how you want me to prove my love."

Another gasp and her eyes were so wide—her cheeks so flushed—he feared she'd been set upon by a fever.

"…Love?...You…y-you m-mean you…Neji..?"

His hard stare softened to that look that melted her heart and he took a step closer to where she stood on the other side of the kitchen, trembling.

"I've-I've loved you since I was four years old, Hinata-sama. The day you turned 3, I met you and I knew it then. But we both know what happened and… they say there is a thin line between 'love' and 'hatred'; I was lost in my grief and I looked for someone to blame. Truthfully, I never _hated_ you. What I hated was myself because—no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop myself from loving you and it felt like I betrayal! It felt like I was insulting my father's memory, because I—"

"—thought 'how can I love the daughter of the man who took everything from me?'" she finished in a whisper. Neji was surprised by her words.

A sad smile touched her lips. "I knew. I could see it in your eyes every day that you looked at me; you saw something that to you, was a mockery to your father's memory and—each time I tried to reach out to you—it waslike a blatant disrespect."

"Hinata-sama…"

"…I didn't blame you, Neji-nii…but right now? I.i can't.."

Her words were like a knife to his heart and instantly, his walls went up; all emotion was wiped from his countenance and he asked the one question he loathed above all else. "Is it—is there someone else? As you've said-we've been apart for some time; you've been in Suna and no doubt—surrounded by suitors on all sides."

Despite the heavy atmosphere, Hinata could not refrain from laughing and her giggles only increased upon witnessing her cousin's dumbfounded expression. He'd sounded like such a petulant, _jealous_ child, she couldn't help herself. "What can you _possibly_ find amusing, Hime-sama?"

"I'm s-sorry…it's just…the way you said that. I, to answer your question, no. There is no one." She cast her eyes up to his, then bit her lip abashedly and looked away.

"Are you certain it is not Naruto?"

This caught her by surprise, but she really _wasn't. Everyone_ had seen how she'd pined after the rambunctious blonde, in her Genin days—what they didn't know was that her heart had been suddenly and unexpectedly turned elsewhere since the Chūnin exams.

"…No. Naruto hasn't been on my mind—well, on my _heart_ —in quite some time."

"…Your behavior at the Chūnin exams would—suggest otherwise."

His failure to trust her was beginning to agitate her and her temper flared at him. "Everyone has their childish infatuations, there is nothing to fault me for.—As for my _behavior_ , you would have known it was _you_ my eyes had turned to, if you ever bothered to see anyone as clearly as your precious byakugan allows you!" Her words were biting and fierce—and one _hell of a turnon._

Damn it, he _definitely_ couldn't let her go now. Her purpose had most likely been to aggravate or insult him—but she'd only managed to ensnare his heart further and his desire for her had skyrocketed. "You were looking at me? Why?"

She rolled her lips together; she'd said too much but it was too late to back out. "I—it's not as if I could just f-forget what had happened between us then… and then you were all I thought about when I left." Her cheeks reddened and she avoided his eyes at all costs. "…not that it m-matters…"

"how can you think it doesn't matter?! Hinata-sama, have you forgotten that day I first kissed you? Or the time after that? Have you never _once_ relived _that night,_ in your dreams?"

" _Enough! Of course I have b-but it's n-not so simple!"_ her face was about to burst into flames and the tears in her eyes were doubtlessly a mixture of embarrassment and shame.

"It _is_ that simple—here I stand before you; take what you want of me and I will not refuse you!" he spread his arms out to his sides and his eyes dropped their guarded veil and looked upon her with a naked sincerity that was so pure and raw, it pulled at a place deep in the center of her being. The passion in his eyes, the raw honesty—all he had, he was offering to her in that moment—wholeheartedly, yet she couldn't even move or breathe. Her eyes glued to his and her lips parted in amazement.

"…You think that all of this is impossible for you to attain, but it is not…" and in a moment that would be branded in Hinata's memory for the rest of her life, Neji raised his hands, removed the covering over his cursed seal and dropped it to the ground. "It is not, because you have had the best of me—and the _worst_ of me. You **have me** , Hinata and you have had me since the day you were born." He finished passionately and at last, she could bear it no longer and broke down into tremulous sobs.

He'd beard his heart to her in his words, but in bearing his caged bird seal, he'd offered up his _soul_ and she was overwhelmed by this precious, priceless gift that she did nothing to deserve.

Reaching out to her once more, his long fingers curled around a dainty wrist and he pulled her into a sheltering embrace. She cried into his shoulder and when she'd quieted, she looked up and was net with the most breath-taking, ardent _Byakugan_ she had ever beheld.

"You have me, Hinata. You have all of me and all you have to do is _ask_ what you desire."

She bit her lip—contemplating the enormity of the step she was about to take; he may not even be fully aware what he was promising her—and what she would, ask in return—but he'd taken a leap of faith. So would she.

"The only thing I want in this life…is you." She whispered. And then, her eyes deepened to a lilac shade and something heated, clenched in the pit of his belly when she looked up at him through long, luscious us eyelashes.

"You _have me,_ Hime… _ **all. Of me.**_ "

"…Then will you **please…take** _ **everything**_ **that I am…?** " She asked hesitantly?

"Hinata… your words are—dangerous to me, I-"

"Neji…" She whispered, kissing his jawline then raising on her toes to lightly brush her lips against his while she gazed imploringly into his eyes. "…You _think_ too much…"

It was the way her eyelids fluttered like tiny hummingbird wings, when her lips caressed his, that broke him and he crashed into her. Entangling his fingers in her hair, he pulled her head back sharply and devoured her sweet mouth. His tongue swept between her lips, tasting her shamelessly and stroking her tongue in a way that had her whimpering and shivering in his arms. In a second, he'd pinned her to the wall and with her hands captured in his and pinned above her head, he pulled back only an inch so he could look in her eyes.

She was breathless and her chest pressed temptingly against his with every inhale. Her lips were already swollen and her eyes—hooded and thick with unadulterated lust.

"If you—had wanted me to stop, then you shouldn't have tempted me to start in the first place." He murmured against her lips.

She shook her head dazedly but her gaze on him was sure. "…as if I could l-let you s-stop now…no Neji."

He bit his lip, groaning. "You say my name like that _one more time_ , and I'll lose it for sure." He pressed his forehead to hers, a soft smile breaking across his lips when she nudged his nose with hers. "… _Neji…_ _ **nii-san…"**_

His eyes snapped open and he stared at her. All the blood in his body had ignited and shot straight to his groin—he never thought hearing her call him 'nii-san' could be so…. _erotic!_ "You. Are a _**devil woman…**_ " he breathed hotly before his lips captured hers again—the kiss heated and licentious. Grasping her thighs, he hoisted her up in his arms and cradling her delectable butt in the palm of his hands, he shushined to his room on the other side of the gardens and climbed atop his bed with her in his arms. The sun had set and a few stars were beginning to twinkle above as the young lovers—wrapped in the protection of darkness and each other—continued to explore their long-withheld passions.

The collar of Hinata's dress was off the shoulder and as he peppered her mouth, neck and shoulders with open-mouthed kisses, Neji's fingers snagged the shirt and pulled it down, further exposing her creamy shoulders, back and collarbone to his hungry eyes.

"Nnh—Neji m-maybe we shouldn't…you…I m-mean the d-dinner. With Ten-"

His mouth suddenly covered hers, lapping her forgotten protests. "…Hush. Don't speak of such things when I'm about to make love to you…" he scolded heartedly.

She gasped at his words; the weight of them fully settling upon her for the first time and she worried; what if she disappointed him? What if when her body was fully bared before him, he—he _didn't like it…?_

she'd been so wrapped up in her uncertainties, that she hadn't realized she was already naked from the waist up—nothing but a red lacy bra, stood between her having bosom and Neji's scorching stare.

She was so heavily endowed, she knew that even with the bra, her chest was more than exposed, nearly spilling out of the flimsy undergarment and she blushed with heavy embarrassment. Her arms crossed over her chest self-consciously but her cousin wouldn't allow it. Taking her wrists, he pulled her arms away, raking his eyes across her luxuriously voluptuous figure. He licked his lips in anticipation and his eyes burned into hers. "Every part of you—is utterly _gorgeous,_ Hime." And bowing his head, he took the aching mound into his mouth.

Hinata gasped then cried out. "Nyyyah! N-Neji, w-what are you-?!"

He rolled the dusky bud between his teeth and tongue until his mistress was mewling and crying out his name. Releasing the delicious mound with a 'pop' he turned his attention to the other, paying it equal attention. But eventually, he grew dissatisfied with the barrier of lace—flimsy though it may be—and tugging the straps from her shoulders, he latched onto the erect peak, humming in approval when he tasted the sweetness of her flesh.

"Ahhhhh…..Ne-ji w-what if someone…"

In a fluid motion, he was standing before her, his hands flying through several seals that executed a silencing Jutsu. Once he was certain it was correctly in place, he turned back to where Hinata was sprawled on her knees amongst the sheets. Her shirt gaped and barely held onto her shoulders and her dainty hands were clenched into fists in her lap—as if she fought against the urge to reach up and hide herself away from his piercing eyes. He closed in on her but halted at the edge of the bed when Hinata rose up on her knees, reaching for him. "Neji, wait…please?" her hand touched his shoulder and then in the next second, she was peeling his shirt up and over his head and tossing it on the floor. Her eyes raked over his gorgeous muscles and then her hands were sliding up and over his shoulders and around his neck where she pulled firmly, causing the man to grunt in surprise as he stumbled forward and tumbled down on top of her. Her breathy giggles near his ear, caused the Hyuuga prodigy to smirk and he nipped playfully at her shoulder. "Impatient, are we?" his breath caught when she kissed his pulse point, whispering seductively, "M-maybe, but it's warranted—considering I've been—aching for you for _months_ now…"

"W-what?"

She bit her lip bashfully as the man above her pulled back and was now looking down at her as if his entire universe hung on the anticipation of her next words.

"…Neji, you asked me if it was Naruto. Remember?"

He nodded, lips pressing together as he focused intently upon her face.

Her cheeks flushed brightly. "W-Well truth be told, I—it hasn't been Naruto since b-before—the Chūnin exams."

"Hinata….what are you saying…?" His eyes were wide, gazing into hers in utter disbelief.

"I'm saying—that there was already something in my heart for you; something that I couldn't name and then when the Chūnin exams arrived, and we fought…that 'something' only grew and I wanted to prove it to you; I w-wanted to show you…but then I was sent away and after that—it stayed with me and it wasn't until—u-until I saw you again, that I k-knew what it was."

When her eyes drifted to his, he couldn't bear it any longer and his mouth crashed to hers with a renewed, uncontrollable fervor.

His breath flooded her mouth and she sighed, trembling beneath his as her fingers found his hair and tangled into the fall chocolate tresses. She was _so obsessed_ with his hair that this moment felt like a blissful dream come true, and she said as much against his lips.

Neji partially broke the kiss, only to confirm what his heart already felt to be true—still, he needed the words. "You love me?"

Her eyes darted back and forth between his own which were now filling with tears and she couldn't hold back her own well of emotions—she cried. "Y-Yes…yes, Neji I—I _love you so much, I can't c-contain it."_

He buried his face in the valley of her breasts and she could feel the harsh gasps escaping his lips as he lay the battle to his own feelings. "…Truly?" he whispered brokenly, but she knew it was sheer _happiness_ that drove his breakdown and she just hugged his head to her chest, kissing his hair and nodding fervently.

His arms slid around her waist and under her back and he _squeezed_ her tightly to him, breathing, "… _thank God…"_ before raising tear-stained cheeks and a watery smile, to his mistress.

The following seconds were a blur as both eagerly divested the other of their remaining garments and fell to the bed, tangling together in the sheets. Both fought for the upper hand—Hinata won first, straddling his hips and pining him down by his wrists, she rolled her hips against his, causing him to moan in pleasure and buck against her as she kissed him feverishly, tongue swirling, tasting, and teeth nipping, teasing and suckling hungrily. Her vigorous desire pleased him greatly but his manhood strained and ached and he knew he couldn't bear it until he was finally sheathed to the full, inside of her.

So in a quick, fluid motion he rolled them, pinned her upper body with the weight of his and coaxed her thighs to spread wide as he nestled himself against the hot wetness of her nethers.

Feeling his length pressing eagerly against her entrance, had the young heiress moaning and dizzy with _need_ —"I want you—so _badly_ , nii-san please….please don't m-make me wait!" she twisted and writhed against him, making the friction deliciously unbearable and he groaned against her, catching her in one last savage kiss. "It will hurt, Hinata—I have to go slow, otherwise-"

"No, no please don't. I don't care about the pain, just—I need you. I need you, I need you." She repeated breathless, peppering his face with loving, coaxing kisses until at last he thrust forward, breaking passed her barrier even as she cried out, clinging to him, until he was fully sheathed. A tremor of enormous pleasure, ripped through his body and his back arched as a gutteral moan tore from his throat.

The pain she'd felt had begun to ease and she was overcome with the tremendous pleasure that ensued from being filled to the brim. Her eye lids fluttered open and she beheld Neji in all of his naked, pleasure-induced glory. To think she could evoke such a response from him—it was mind-blowing and she rocked her hips upwards into his, pulling his gaze back down to earth and to her.

His hair hung like a curtain, shielding them from the outside world and wrapping her arms around his neck, her back bowed off the bed and she kissed him deeply. He responded instantly—one arm snaking around her lower back to hold her to him, as his hips found a deep, steady rhythm to follow.

She undulated against him, letting his movements lead her and every roll and thrust of his hips, brought her to new levels of mind-numbing pleasure. Something in the pit of her belly began to tighten—coiling tighter still when Neji bowed his head and lavished her breasts with his lips and tongue. "You are so exquisite. And all of you—is mine." He murmured against her and that coil of nerves continued to wind tighter and tighter as the heated whispers of 'mine, mine, only mine' tumbled from his lips over and over, making her skin tingle and pebble with goosebumps.

For Neji, he could feel her walls already beginning to spasm around him and pressing his lips to her ear, he coaxed her, "Just let go, Baby—let go of yourself and cum for me."

The most beautiful cry of his name tore from her lips and her body shook violently as the coil of nerves finally snapped in orgasm. It took her several long seconds to come down from that glorious wave and before she'd fully settled, her beloved's body arched and snapped with a violent orgasm that left his mouth gaping in a silent scream and sweat pouring down his arms, chest and back. He seemed frozen above her—though his body trembled with adrenaline and exhaustion—and her fingertips smoothed across his brows and forehead before gently framing his face in her hands. Her thumbs caressed his handsome cheekbones, his strong jawline and lastly his lips, before she pulled him down to her, cradling his head against her chest.

Her fingers combed through the sweat-soaked tangles of his hair, smoothing it back from his chest and forehead—and then that dreaded lump formed in her throat, squeezing tears from her eyes.

Though exhausted, Neji sensed the rigidity in her body and he nuzzled comfortingly against her soft bosom. "…What's wrong?" he asked softly.

A shaky breath escaped her and he knew then that there were tears and his arms tightened their hold as he waited for her answer.

"I-I'm J-just so afraid!" she admitted. "A-All this—w-what if you _are_ taken away from me, then w-what am I t-to -d-do?! Is this—A-All I'll ever h-have?!" the rest of her words were swallowed up in a broken sob and he shook his head, leaning up and bringing them eye-to-eye as it was his turn to frame her face, wiping away each and every tear that fell. "Don't think that, Hinata-don't because it's _not going to happen."_

"B-But-"

He shook his head firmly, wintry eyes flaring to Byakugan and pinning her with an irrefutable stare. "No 'buts'—they won't take you from me and likewise, _you_ will not lose me. I don't care if I have to fight the whole of Hyuuga; so be it, I am keeping you and I will do whatever it takes to keep you by my side." His words were determined and sure—warming her from the inside out. "…Neji…but isn't…isn't Hyuuga your honor? I can't possibly-"

But again, he silenced her worries—this time, with a firm, open-mouthed kiss that left her reeling and speechless.

" _ **You**_ are my honor—Hinata"

She gasped, eyes unable to tear themselves away.

" _ **You**_ are the best of me—without you, there is only the worst." His thumbs caressed her soft, pink cheeks, brushed feathery caresses across her eyelids and then his head bowed to kiss her nose. "No one shall have any part of me, but you. My heart—my body and my soul—is yours, _**alone.**_ This meeting with Himura-san should cause you no worry—for it is then that I will prove my love to you, and to the world. I _**swear it.**_ " He vowed and the tiny smile she offered him just before their lips touched, was more than enough reward.

 _/_

 _ **Ahhhh! This collection is finally done! Hope you all enjoyed; stay tuned for my next ficelets which include kaka/saku, Itachi/saku, Sasu/hina and maaayybe a few surprise pairings! Mwah! Reviews please!**_


	7. Lessons In Seduction

**A/N: I've gotta say, this collection was really just my way of getting random muses out of my head—I wasn't really expecting much—yet you my reviewers, have surprised me once again! I can't thank you enough! So here's the next vignette—this one wasn't planned but it is a request so I dedicate it to my** _Anonymous_ **reviewer—here's that** _ **special**_ **pairing you wanted! My first time though so I hope you like it!**

 **/**

 _ **Vignette #7**_

 _ **Lessons In Seduction**_

 _ **Pairing: Shika/Hina**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

"This seduction mission's gone haywire—unfortunately, you two are the only ones I can count on to make the rescue and try to salvage what you can; I would've called in the Uchiha but he's still out on a reconnaissance mission so, I'm counting on you—Shikamaru, Sai."

The busty blonde leveled the two young men with a serious expression. "And another thing—this mission was specific in that it was her first so—try to be delicate in your approach, hm?" She eyed the Nara in particular and he understood her silent message. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good. It's on the outskirts of Suna desert so you have to make some time; here's your scroll and good luck. Dismissed."

/

That had been over a day and a half ago and now, here they were and as far as Shikamaru was concerned, everything was a mess.

 _Hinata-fucking-Hyuuga?! Really?!_

He shook his head, mumbling the words 'what a damn drag' under his breath, as he and Sai stood in the tattered hotel room, trying to get the shaken, embarrassed former clan heiress, to make some sense. She'd been paired with Kiba and Ino of all people—which especially just pissed him the hell off even more; just what had his stupid teammate been thinking in dragging _Hinata_ of all people, into _this kind of mission? And what in the hell had Tsunade been thinking to approve this!_

"Alright. Let's just—take a step back; Ino, what the hell happened? Did you even get the Intel you were supposed to?"

"…well sort of; it's not all that bad, I mean we got some good leads! It's just…." And she cast a hesitant look across the room where Hinata had been sitting tight-lipped and anxiously fidgeting with her scanty floor-length black gown that had a high slit reaching to her mid-thigh—well, her _hip_ now; it'd been torn. Her lipstick was smudged and her eyeliner looked like it was running, doubtless from earlier crying.

"…the target got a bit—aggressive and well we weren't really prepared-"

The Nara huffed out a breath of frustration, cutting her off. "No, _you_ should've been the one gathering the Intel, Ino- _that's_ what went wrong. What would possess you to put Hinata up to this?"

For the first time in five hours, it was Hinata who spoke. "It w-wasn't Ino's fault; I volunteered for this so-"

"What were you _thinking?!_ "

His tone of voice rose, startling Hinata as she had never witnessed Shikamaru lose his cool before. He was _clearly_ quite upset.

"Damn, it Hinata this type of mission? This isn't at all suited for you—Tsunade said it was a first? Why would you even think you could handle something like this?"

 _Okay…I get he's upset…but why does it feel like he has no faith in my abilities?_

Slightly offended at his lack of trust in her as a Kunoichi, she straightened her back and looked him square in the eye. "I have just as much right and duty to serve my village, as anyone else does…everyone has that 'first' with any kind of mission; it's a matter of overcoming that hurtle."

"that's not the point."

Her head snapped up, eyes hardening. "T-Then what are you saying?"

Growling in frustration, he turned on her and for a brief moment, lost it. " _I'm saying you almost blew your team's cover;_ they could've been killed, not to mention what could've happened to you. Your carelessness and presumption to take on a mission that you of all people have neither the personality, nor the heart for, was naïve and arrogant on your part." His words were straight to the point and harsh—they stung.

Ino's eyes widened. "Shikamaru!"

He held up his hand. "No. She needs to hear this." And stepping up to the ex-heiress, he looked upon her with a chastising glare, though his hand was gentle as it rested on her shoulder. "You know as well as I do, that missions like this-they're too much for you. You're a tender-hearted woman, Hinata— _too_ tender for a Kunoichi; now that's not me saying that you aren't a good Kunoichi—you are. But there are things in this life as Ninja, that you need to leave to someone else—you can't even take a man coming near you, without blushing," as if on cue, her cheeks burned and though she'd been acquainted with Shikamaru all her life and even shared the role of godparents to little Mirai, there was still something about him that made her flustered, regardless.

"See? I'm just _talking_ to you, and you can't even keep your composure—look at me, Hinata."

Hesitant eyes snapped to his and his expression finally softened. "People notice those inconsistencies; and while you can get away with that amongst friends…out in the field, it will get you killed."

There was a heavy silence that settled in the room. Hinata bit her lip—she wanted to protest; to tell him he was wrong, that she could do this, that she just needed time….but one look in his sharp black eyes, had her courage deflating and she hung her head in defeat. "I—I understand."

He observed her a moment longer, noting the disappointment lining her face but he didn't have the luxury of dealing with it right now. "Good. Ino. You said you managed to get a lead; is it worth anything?"

Sensing her teammate's return to mission mode, the blonde straightened and handed him the piece of paper. "yes. It's a name for one of his associates; we don't know which one but he definitely holds a connection to whomever heads this sector of their opiate operation."

The Nara took the slip of paper from her, glanced at the name, then took a lighter from his pocket and set it on fire, turning it to ash. "Alright, that's definitely something, at least. Let's clean the rest of this up as quick as we can—I want to be out and headed back to Konoha by sunrise."

/

When they made their official report to Tsunade, the blonde was pleased with the better-than-expected outcome, but regretful that she hadn't seen this beforehand; she shouldn't have allowed the well-meaning hyuuga talk her into letting her on this mission—it was a stupid move and she was only lucky that both Ino and Shikamaru had managed to salvage the situation before things got worse. "I'm sorry Hinata—I shouldn't have let you on that mission; it was your first and aside from your training you received at the Academy years ago, you've had no practice or previous experience in this area." She admitted to the Chunin level Kunoichi in a private meeting, after the others had been dismissed. She'd sensed the girl's dejection and needed to try and smooth things over for both their sakes; Hinata's skills and eyes were far too valuable to be lost over one botched seduction mission. "B-But Hokage-sama I—I wanted to learn; I still want to learn, i-if you will only let me, I can prove to you-"

The buxom blonde massaged her temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Hinata, I can't in good conscience, let you take on another mission; not when you have no experience. This isn't something to just 'wing it', you can get hurt or even killed; the women and men who are on the seduction mission duty roster, have had extensive training and experience on a _regular_ basis. They've grown accustomed to these missions and even when there's a hitch, they know how to improvise; working a Plan B into the works seamlessly, is crucial _especially_ under pressure. You have to be able to think on your feet, not-"

"Then teach me, Tsunade-sama! Please! If it's training I need then—t-then assign someone to me that can show me what I need to do in order to succeed." She pleaded. "I, I know I'm not as—skillful as Ino-san or, o-or Sakura-san; I'm not as pretty and I'm awkward and shy, but—but I want to learn." She bit her lip, fingers fiddling nervously with the edge of her jacket as she gazed hopefully into the eyes of her leader.

' _ah hell-there's a reason no one can say no to Hinata; this girl talks like she's got nothing going for her; little does she know that it's her innocence that can be her greatest weapon.'_

After several minutes of intense silence, the blonde Hokage sighed heavily, dropping her hands to her lap and leaned back in her chair. "Alright Hinata… I'll give you a chance. _But!_ You have to do what I say and—the partner I chose for you, you cannot complain or request another, you understand?"

Trembling with barely-containable excitement, the violet beauty nodded vigorously, bowing in thanks. "H-Hai! Thank you Hokage-sama! T-Thank you so much!" and with that, the blonde dismissed her and she bustled from the room, no doubt to tell the good news to her friends.

Tsunade sagged, reaching for the sake bottle she kept hidden in her bottom drawer. "Damn it, I'm getting too old for these brats. Shizune!"

The brunette popped her head in the door, frowning as her master took a generous gulp of sake. "Send for Nara Shikamaru, right away."

Elsewhere at that very moment, a certain lazy genius was dozing on his favorite hill, when he was set upon with a sudden bought of sneezing. "…Eh….what a drag..." He muttered with a yawn.

/

Shikamaru sat in a chair before Tsunade—elbows on his knees and chin in the palm of his hand. He had a stressed furrow in his brow and his lips curved into a concentrated frown. "You _cannot_ be serious, Tsunade."

"I am, I'm afraid. She asked me for training; I tried to talk her out of it at first but training isn't something I can refuse when the shinobi asking, is an upstanding citizen with no record."

Shikamaru exhaled heavily, his shoulders sagging with the effort. Eventually, he sat up and crossing his arms, looked pointedly at the blonde woman across from him. "So you're letting her go ahead with this ridiculous idea. Fine. Why am I here exactly?"

She tapped perfectly manicured nails on the surface of her desk, brows furrowed in thought. "Because I need to choose a partner to train Hinata but honestly, I don't know who would be a good choice."

The Nara regarded her with sharp eyes and lips parted. "You're _not_ serious!"

Tsunade frowned. "Cut the shit, Brat. Just because you're in training to be Naruto's right hand advisor when he's Hokage, doesn't mean you can back talk to _me."_ She snapped.

The Nara genius wasn't at all happy with this arrangement; not only was it an insane idea in his opinion, but the whole thing was bound to be more troublesome than it was worth! That was when an idea struck him—one that would be the least-messy option that they had and even though it was still bound to be a complete drag, at least it would have a better chance at succeeding.

"Now all we need is to compile a list of candidates, from the seduction mission roster, and go from there-" Tsunade was saying.

"I volunteer."

She cut off mid-sentence. "Er, sorry I thought you had said something about volunteering…"

"Because I _did."_ He stood to his feet, shooting the skeptical blonde a confident look. "You called me here for a reason, didn't you? And we both know it _wasn't_ to get advice; you wanted me to choose a partner for her because you know I have the brains to come up with the most logical choice ensuring the greatest amount of success. I am that choice."

She steepled her fingers, eyeing the Nara up and down critically. "You have been against this from the beginning; now you're suddenly 'confident' in your choice? How do I know you're not just trying to sabotage this?"

Shikamaru deadpanned. "You honestly believe I would do that to _her?_ You're right, I don't agree. But the last thing I'd ever do is humiliate her simply because I don't think she's making a wise decision."

"…I still don't see what's wrong with choosing someone else—Kiba for instance."

He grimaced. "A very poor choice. Everyone knows the mutt's had a crush on her—shino too—probably since day one. There's no way either of them could treat this—mission, objectively; if anything, they're more likely to unintentionally take advantage of her in the heat of the moment and that would just ruin the dynamic of their team."

"Fine. Then Sasuke Uchiha-"

"Seriously? The Uchiha has all the emotional sensitivity of an explosive tag; he'd traumatize her."

The blonde growled in frustration, waving her hand. "Ugh, then maybe Naruto-"

"You're going to pair up one emotionally awkward person with another? Not wise."

In that moment, the blonde lost it and slammed her fist on the desk, leaving a dent. " _Then what do you suggest?!"_

"You know what I think—and you know it's the right choice."

The blonde fought with herself for a moment but one look at the sharp-eyed man before her, and she was forced to relent. Dropping into her chair in defeat, she pinched the bridge of her nose, "you made your point….alright, fine."

He nodded curtly, knowing better than to lord his triumph over her head. "When would you like me to start?"

"Right away."

/

As the Nara made his way to Hinata's modest apartment that evening, Tsunade's parting words kept swirling round and round in his head: _"It's only fair to warn you; she's most likely not going to be happy with this particular arrangement. She knows how you feel about her pursuing this—but don't worry; the stipulations for this was that she was not allowed to complain under any circumstances. So just keep your head in the game and….well, try not to get Jyuukened."_

The nara grumbled as he neared the modest bungalow Hinata and TenTen shared. "What a drag this has turned out to be. Well, ready or not, here I come." And with that, he knocked. There was some rustling from inside and then the door was opening to reveal a sleepy-eyed Hyuuga, hair mussed and hanging down her back and already in her pj's which consisted of a pair of white wide-leg drawstring pants and a slightly cropped lavender tank.

She looked cozy.

"O-Oh, Shikamaru." He noticed the way her eyes dimmed slightly and instantly regretted his involvement in this. _'Yep, she's probably still pissed at me for earlier—perfect.'_ He thought sarcastically. But he gave away no apprehension and simply smirked. "Do you have some time?"

"Ah, I suppose um, come in." she stepped aside, gesturing for him to enter with a graceful sweep of her hand and a modest tilt of the head.

' _Guess you can't take the high born out of the girl'_ Shikamaru thought, chuckling to himself.

"Is Mirai alright? Does Kurenai-Sensei need something?"

He smiled inwardly at her perchance for always putting others before herself—honestly, he wished she'd value herself more often but that never seemed to be the case—which was consequently why he was standing in her living room to begin with; once again, Hinata got it into her head that martyrdom was her only purpose and she'd be 'satisfied' as long as she felt it served the greater good.

She was in for one hell of a rude awakening.

"Mirai and Kurenai are fine, Hinata-I'm here for the assignment."

His words sent a kind of dreaded chill through her, but she tried to shake it off. _'It's just my paranoia; he's not referring to_ _ **that;**_ _it m-must be something else.'_ "Oh? What assignment? Ah, shall I get us some tea?" she turned and headed into the kitchen; Shikamaru just shook his head and followed her. "The _special training_ assignment; you requested Tsunade to choose you a partner for seduction lessons so here I am."

There was a noisy clatter and then Hinata was gaping at him, wide-eyed and shaking. "W-What?! No this—you were against it! She wouldn't assign you to me, knowing that."

The genius ran a tired hand over his spikey ponytail."

"Look Hinata, I don't really like this either but for your information, I volunteered."

She shook her head dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Because believe it or not, I know you better than you think I do and I know you'd rather it be me than Kiba or Shino, or Sasuke or Naruto. Yes, I don't agree, but you know I'm not one to let my own personal feelings get in the way of my professional judgment. You need help and I'll give that to you—as painlessly as possible."

She was chewing on her bottom lip, a nervous tick that had replaced her bumping pointer fingers, and then cast him a look. For some bizarre reason, it suddenly struck Hinata that Shikamaru was a lot taller than he used to be—and quite handsome. He had a ruggedness to him that was fitting for his personality and very appealing—she shook those thoughts away, heavy embarrassment setting in instantly. _'it's j-just my nerves.'_

She dropped her arms to her sides, her posture defenseless and accepting. "Alright. …I'm willing to try."

The Nara sagged in relief; he hadn't been looking forward to an argument. "Good, I'm glad. Now. What are some of the main things that you feel you aren't comfortable with, when it comes to handling a target? Don't think about it too much—usually it's the first thing that comes to your mind."

"When they catch me off guard—like if I'm waiting in a bar and they approach me from behind and—t-touch me right away or invade my space…I can't really r-recover well."

"…Well I assume it's not that you are 'caught off guard' with their approach but it's the manner in which they—introduce themselves, for lack of a better term; making physical contact with you, invading your space, etc."

The Heiress brightened, happy to be understood. "Yes, exactly."

"Alright." He rubbed his hands together, looking about the room and then grabbing one of the chairs, he straddled it and casually rested his arms across the back. "This is our strategy. Each week, we're going to take 1 of the basic principles that you struggle with, and we're going to apply it to your regular routine. So right now, I'm just gonna hang out here for a bit—we'll grab some food, talk and just relax."

She cocked her head to the side. "How does us 'hanging out' help me hone the technique?"

This was where it would get tricky—and a little embarrassing. "Because _I'm_ going to pose as your 'target'. That's my purpose is to give you a living "dummy" to practice on, that's in a safe environment. This way, you can learn as much as you need to without the risk of screwing up an actual mission. If there's something you don't quite understand, just ask and I'll do my best to walk you through it."

"O-Okay."

He grinned at her. "Don't worry, it'll be a cakewalk."

And so, their training began.

That first evening, they didn't delve in to much training; it was basically just getting more comfortable with each other—Shikamaru had a knack for drawing Hinata out in a way that not many people could so his objective was simply getting her accustomed to that feeling of opening up. Gradually throughout the week, he began to steadily increase the amount of time he spent with her—he even showed up unannounced once or twice and just let himself in. Hinata had been a bit startled but eventually, she became accustomed to feeling his chakra nearby (she wasn't allowed the use of her Byakugan during these sessions, as he informed her that she wouldn't be able to use it in the field as it was to conspicuous.). It wasn't until the second week, that Shikamaru decided he couldn't keep going easy on her and it was time to up the anti.

Physical contact.

The first time he tried it, he simply let his fingers brush along her wrist as he helped clear the table from dinner. Her reaction had quite frankly, shocked him; he knew Hinata was timid but when she suddenly yanked her hand back, gasping and dropping one of the cups in the process, he was blown away.

Had _no man_ ever had enough interest in this girl to even approach her? Had she really maintained her innocence to this extent, for this long?

He watched her carefully where she stood in the kitchen, still flustered from the incident and eyeing the broken cup regretfully.

"S-Sorry, I…I wasn't expecting-"

"Well if I'm honest, that was the point—I didn't want you to have a heads up because it kind of defeats the purpose of getting you used to spontaneous contact…. I'll admit though, I wasn't expecting that strong of a reaction." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly; he felt bad for startling her—yet a part of him felt strangely _pleased._

"It's—it's not that it was…unpleasant, I just…well that is, y-you've never…"

When her eyes lifted tentatively to his, it was the red flush to her cheeks and the almost-hidden upward curve of her lips, that had Shikamaru's mental capabilities freezing up.

 _What?_

Was she blushing because of the _situation? …._ or was it because it was….him?

That thought threw him for a loop and he shook his head to clear it. _'Okay, that's just—I need to refocus.'_

"Uh, right. Well it's all good; you just need more practice is all."

She felt a twinge of disappointment, but dismissed it. _'Why am I disappointed? He's just teaching me the method…it's not like this is a real scenario anyway—wait. Do I_ _ **want**_ _it to be real…?_

Both had convoluted thoughts clouding up their psyche but they didn't show it and the training resumed. However, he didn't touch her for the rest of the evening.

Hinata couldn't fathom why she felt both relief and disappointment.

/

The following weeks progressed better than he had expected; by the end of the month, Hinata was completely at ease with having Shikamaru in her personal space and didn't hardly flinch if he rested a hand on her lower back as they walked through a crowded street, or let his fingers linger on her wrist when the two were in a smaller space—like her kitchen—and working around each other.

Unbeknownst to the Nara, was Hinata's growing hyperawareness of his presence. She had spent so much time with him over the last six weeks that now, she'd grown to see Shikamaru as an integral part of her daily routine: it felt natural to have him around—meals were simple and the conversation flowed easily between the two with no expectations. She found him interesting, intelligent and intriguing to talk to. The things she spoke with him about, she never spoke about to anyone else—not even her teammates. Shikamaru found her engaging and intellectual and had even told her so. He said her intelligence was more than on par with the likes of Sakura and even Neji and when she tried to brush off the compliment, he told her straight up, "You don't give yourself enough credit, Hinata-you're a damn good Kunoichi and from the conversations I've had with you, I can tell you're smart as hell; you are one of the few people that I feel like can actually keep up with me! You shouldn't dismiss that. And you should value yourself more."

Of course, this had caused the Kunoichi to splutter and blush self-consciously and when the Nara hadn't been able to resist teasing her about it, she'd simply hurled a cloth napkin at his face and fled the room.

She could hear him snickering from the kitchen and it only infused her cheeks with more traitorous color. "Damn smartass." she'd muttered to herself, but she'd been smiling the whole time.

Gods, she really, really liked having him around—and it wasn't just the training anymore.

She'd been pouring more hot water for the tea, when her hands stilled and she considered the line of contemplation her thoughts had taken.

There was something about Shikamaru—not as a teacher—but as a _person,_ that drew her to him. And it wasn't _just_ his intelligence, or his mannerisms or looks—though _goddamn, he was fine!_ She blushed madly, pushing away that thought. It wasn't just one thing about him, but rather _everything_ collectively, that caused her to long for and want to be in his presence—caused her to want to be with _him._

"Does it take half an hour to pour hot water?" his deep voice from behind, startled her but she subdued the reaction, schooled her expression and turned to look at him. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize I'd been here that long—I was lost in thought for a minute." She smiled softly, noting the way the long-sleeved black shirt he wore, seemed to fit his slender, muscled frame just perfectly and how he spmehow made the standard issue Jounin cargo pants look devastatingly sexy without even trying. His hair was pulled back in its characteristic "pineapple" do and she giggled at the accurate comparison.

"What's so funny, missy?" he asked, narrowed eyes suspiciously pinning her with a look that was subtly playful.

She waved it off dismissively. "Ah, nothing, I was just thinking about how you always wear your hair like that—and how it _really does_ resemble a Pineapple."

This earned her a glare and disgruntled huff from the black-eyed man and he muttered petulant, hands shoved in his pockets. "Damn sand woman, I told her to cut that shit out."

And with that, Hinata was bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter that caught him completely by surprise.

He'd _never_ heard her laugh like that before; hers were always light hums or at most a nervous giggle but this? It was full on, uninhibited peels that bubbled up from the pit of her belly and ricochetted off the walls, filing his ears with the awesomest sound he had ever heard in his life.

Her obvious joy was so contagious, he couldn't help his own wide smile as he leaned against the doorframe, just watching her.

It was then that he was struck with an indisputable fact: Hinata was beautiful.

"…Shika—you-you're such a child!" She breathed in between giggles. Eventually she settled enough to look at him and when she did, the way he looked back at her, had her heart dropping to her feet.

"And you should laugh more often—it suits you."

She blushed, the action giving him that strange pleasurable feeling as it always did.

"I laugh a-all the time."

He shook his head, pushing off from the wall and ambling towards her just as the tea kettle whistled. "Mm. Not like _that,_ missy—you are usually too self-contained; you don't let go enough like you should."

"Well I guess that just makes you special." She blurted the words without even thinking and then horrified, clamped her mouth shut and stared at the floor.

Shikamaru had been reaching around her for the kettle, but at her surprising admission, he stilled—his body caged her in on one side, the refrigerator on the other and he felt the crown of her head just barely nudge the underside of her chin as she looked away.

They were at a stalemate—was _this_ also a part of the training? Just a byproduct of endless hours of practicing and playing out different scenarios? Or had _something else_ developed between them, and they hadn't even realized it…?

' _Damn. This is suddenly so complicated and troublesome…'_ he thought. Then the scent of her hair reached his nose as she shuffled her feet nervously—lilac and vanilla. _'…then why the hell am I dyin' to find out what she's_ _ **really**_ _thinking…? Ah, what the hell.'_ And he plunged.

"Is that a compliment?" he asked off-handedly, trying to make it sound as casual as he could, when inwardly, he was nervous as fuck.

He deep voice seemed to echo in the stillness of the small kitchen—she had always liked the rugged, dark edge to it; it's one of the reasons why she so enjoyed listening to him talk. "U-Um…w-well maybe… I might have…gotten c-carried away…" she admitted softly and that was when he heard the tremble in her voice.

she'd made it real. Whether she'd meant to or not, those words had unearthed an emotion within her that she'd probably been trying to keep hidden. And now, it was out and she was terrified because the ball was in _his_ court and she had no way of knowing what he would do with it.

"…Do I sense a retreat in that statement?" he prodded. He didn't want to scare her off by showing his cards quite yet, but he couldn't just let her back out either—this moment was real now for him too.

"Ahh…Ano…" She rubbed her forehead anxiously with the tips of her fingers; she could feel the lump forming in her throat and her chest tightening in response. The last time she'd put her heart out there, she'd been rejected. Burned bad.

It'd taken her the better part of a year to recover and the process was excruciatingly painful.

So why was she finding herself in the same place all over again? What was she even thinking?! This was Shikamaru! Her training partner, nothing more. The time they'd spent in each other's company had all been with a specific purpose; to teach her the ways of seduction as a form of infiltrating the enemy.

There wasn't supposed to be anything else. There wasn't _supposed_ to be this chemistry between them. There wasn't _supposed_ to be days where she spent hours just thinking of him when he wasn't near and that day he'd been late returning from a solo mission, she wasn't _supposed_ to cry tears of relief, only to lie to him and claim it was because the neighbor's cat had just died and she was "just being overly-sensitive."

There wasn't _supposed_ to be insane butterflies in her stomach whenever he called out to her, she wasn't _supposed_ to feel that warmth and excitement whenever he was near and when he looked at her, it wasn't _supposed_ to feel like she was the only woman in the room.

She wasn't _supposed_ to want him like this…and she wasn't _supposed_ to fall for him.

But she had. In spite of everything that was against her, she had and now, she had no way of getting out; any way she attempted to skirt around the issue—or lie—he would know instantly. This was Konoha's brilliant number 1 strategist, Nara Shikamaru-he'd see through any false attempts, no matter how carefully crafted.

Her only hope now was to see if she could get him to just drop it and forget the whole thing entirely.

Bracing herself, she prepared for the fallout. "Ano…not a retreat…just maybe an alternate plan."

Oh she was definitely scared out of her mind. But she was smart and she knew at this point, she couldn't fool him into believing it was a misunderstanding and there was no lying her way out of it—so her 3rd option was to simply plead a code of silence and go with strategy plan B.

"Are you sure about that? Going with a different plan isn't always the answer, you know. Sometimes, you just need to rethink your strategy is all. Heh, you might find this hard to believe but it took me years of watching my dad before I learned that there is no such thing as a perfect strategy—only perfect _variations."_

"Shikamaru—I think we both know—this isn't really about s-strategy." The way her voice dropped the a shaky whisper, broke his heart and his brows furrowed in worry as he looked upon her. "Hina…"

She shook her head, sniffing back the tears that were threatening to fall—she refused to be weak this time. "I'm s-sorry—I didn't mean to…be unprofessional, I, I wasn't even thinking and I didn't mean to—let that slip." She took a deep shuddering breath and when she felt Shikamaru shifting, her fingers unconsciously curled around his forearm—she didn't even bat an eyelash when her fingers met with hot, bare skin and he briefly wondered if she she was even aware of it, before he lost himself in the feel of her touch against his skin.

"P-Please let's just forget I said anything? I p-promise it won't happen again." She pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut and bracing for his reply.

His words stunned her and her hand dropped from him. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Hinata." He said lowly.

"…I see. I understand." She forced her back straight and prepared to step away from him—only to have her escape route barred when the hand shoved in his pocket was suddenly firmly planted in the counter, at her hip—his strong arm effectively blocking her in. "See, I don't agree with your strategy."

She closed her eyes against him. "Shika, _please d-don't do this, I-"_

"Open your eyes and _look at me_ , Hinata."

She did, her eyes misting in a way that tugged on his heart.

"…why are you d-doing this?"

One of his hands slipped up her arm and when it reached her shoulder, his long fingers splayed across the width of her neck as he tenderly cupped her jawline—massaging gentle circles with the pad of his thumb.

 _She_ could only stare at him in stupefied wonder, and he shook his head, astounded by her innocence. "Because what I'm feeling, ain't got nothin' to do with training, silly woman." He murmured softly, catching a tear that fell and flicking it away, before bringing his mouth to hers. An inch away, he paused and looked at her eyes. "Just so you're _aware-_ I'm gonna kiss you."

She gasped, feathering his lips with her breath. "B-But-!"

A subtle shake of his head. "Don't think…" and he was sealing his mouth over hers.

Butterflies exploded in her belly, followed by a volley of galloping heartbeats, before she managed to get it together enough to breathe. It was a ragged gasp—half out her nose and half out her mouth which only caused the Nara to give an answering shudder as his body convulsed from the thousand sensations. He couldn't believe how good she tasted. How good she smelled—how good she felt? He was dying to find out and on command, his hands swept inward, encircling the delicate waist that flared into generous hips—he moaned, feeling her curves beneath his fingers and he told her so. "Your curves drive me _insane."_ He had no shame when it came to speaking his mind; he'd always been a blunt, straightforward child and never understood why people couldn't just speak their thoughts right out.

Hinata was naturally the opposite; consequently, his forwardness left her speechless and ffloundering for some kind of response. "I, y-you don't….ah, what are we….?"

He kissed her again—this time on the forehead and then pulling back, he pressed his nose against her cheek, a throaty chuckle bubbling forth. "Goddamn, you know that shyness of yours is ten times more seductive than anything else?"

This completely surprised her. "What?!"

His arms wrapped her up and he squeezed her tight, humming against her air. "Hmm. It's crazy how the _one_ thing you feel inhibits you the most—your innocence—is actually the one thing that could make you—the most _lethal_ seductress in all of Fire Country. It's ironic really."

Feeling enormously confused, she pushed against him, protesting. "S-Shika what are you even s-saying? I don't understand."

"You think your innocence holds you back."

"You think so too. You s-said as much."

He shookhis head. "Mmm, no. I said it was your kindness—which is true but your _innocence_ is an entirely different matter."

"m-meaning?" she nibbled on her lip tentatively and his sharp eyes turned heavy with desire. "Meaning—that if you look at me like _that,_ one more time, I won't be responsible for my actions…" he dropped his forehead to the top of her head and took in a shaky breath. "gods, Woman—all's I was supposed to do is train you and now, you've gone and—done _this_ to me, just what in the hell did you do?"

She felt that painful clenching in her chest again and for some reason, she couldn't stop herself from apologizing. Profusely. "I'm sorry! I k-know and i-im s-sorry, it wasn't supposed to happen-!"

"What? Hey, why are you so upset? What are you apologizing-"

"B-Because I m-messed up! This wasn't supposed to happen-you're right—I can't d-do this, I—you werejust teaching me and then Ijustr-ruin itIfallforyouand i-"

The words were tumbling out of her mouth in a rush and chaotically strung together; she was a blubbering mess, yet he managed to catch just the very few words that set his heart soaring to the highest pinnacle of hope. "W-wait, wait just stop for a second."

She closed her mouth, though her lip still trembled but she knew she owed him the right to speak.

"You. _What_ did you just…you _fell_ for me?"

She just starred at him. She couldn't answer.

" 'I ruined it, I fell for you, I wasn't supposed to' that _**is**_ what I just heard, right?"

"…I,"

"Hinata—how could you _**possibly**_ think that you've ruined anything?"

"W-What?" it was a timid whisper, barely detectable.

He shook his head. Now, officially _floored_ by her perpetual innocence.

She was _**so naïve, so clueless**_ —so terribly endearing, he could hardly believe that this intriguing, lovely little creature would _willingly_ give her heart to the likes of him. "You silly whisp of a girl." He murmured huskily, pulling her to him. "Having _you_ would be the most _**perfectly troublesome**_ thing in all of my existence." He kissed her then—deeply and passionately, pouring all of his heart and soul into it—as much as he dared. When he broke the kiss to look at her, she was crying and _laughing_ at the same time and the smile on her lips was tremulous and contagious. Emboldened by his honest declaration, the heiress tiptoed, lacing her fingers at the base of his neck and drew him into a shy kiss that was just as _innocent_ and unassuming as she. She was clearly inexperienced, but that pleased him all the more, knowing that he would have her first—of hopefully many to come—and that he alone would have the pleasure of leading her through each and every step.

She was now pressed flush against him, every luscious curve fitting to every hard line of his frame, like a jigsaw puzzle. She shivered when his hands ghosted up her sides and down again and she whimpered and hissed when his teeth drew on her bottom lip, giving a playful nip and suckle.

Gods, she was _so responsive_ , it turned him on tenfold and in a quick movement, he lifted her up, set her on the counter and nudged his way to stand between her knees. She blushed prettily—no amount of her pleasure at his treatment, could be faked—and swooped in for one more kiss before gripping the hem of his shirt and whipping it over his head in one go. He barely caught the tale-end of her gasp, before his lips were on her—kissing her hungrily before mapping a scorching pathway along her jaw and down the length of her throat. He wedged his chin just before the hollow of her neck and shoulder where he set to work suckling and lavishing her flesh until it purpled with a bruise. Observing his handiwork, he couldn't help but run the pad of his thumb over it, relishing in the way it made her jump and shiver. Every inch of her was sensitive. That thought alone had him groaning and certain parts of him aching with anticipation.

But he wouldn't get ahead of himself. This was special—things thing between them. He wouldn't let this fade and he was determined to make _every_ moment count and last. There was no need to hurry.

Following his chosen course of strategy, he broke their kiss and settled for just letting his hands roam her arms, back, sides and face where he traced every feature, determined to commit it to memory.

Damn she was so beautiful.

Naruto was an astronomical _idiot._

At his prolonged silence, the violet beauty felt a little nervous. "Shika…ano…w-what are you looking at…?

His eyes crinkled with a smile. "You. What else would I be looking at, silly?"

She shuffled nervously, running a few fingers through the ends of her hair as she fought back the blush—failing.

He observed the action, raking his own fingers through the finer hairs at her temple.

Toeing the floor, she bit her lip and asked, "What about—w-well W-What now? I mean the training. T-that is…" She could feel him pressing closer—his breath fanned her forehead, smelling of cigarette smoke and fresh mint—it made her dizzy. "Ahh…I m-m-mean! The mission! Tsunade g-gavetheassignment!" She squeaked but by then, his eyes were already millimeters from hers and constantly flickered to her lips. "Forget the 'assignment' woman."

"B-But-" she caught the flash of fire in his eyes and her breathing hitched.

"No. _No one_ gets to touch you, but me." he'd already decided halfway into this; truth be told, from the very start of this, the thought of another man's hands on any part of her, had made him _ill_ , not to mention he'd be hard pressed _not_ to rip them apart if they dared try anything.

' _So I guess he really_ _ **doesn't**_ _want me taking seduction missions then…B-But not for the reason I originally thought…'_ With this thought in mind, Hinata felt incredibly warm—he hadn't been doubting her skills as a kunoichi after all; he simply couldn't stand the thought of anyone touching her. Because he cared. He cared about _her._ She'd never felt so valued and special to someone before, it made her feel kind of breathless.

Awed.

"I keep telling you to value yourself more." He reminded her, seeming to know the line of her thoughts. "But until you can…that just means _I_ get to do it for you." He kissed her nose then, grinning from ear-to-ear when she blushed all the way to the tips of her ears.

"…Okay."

"What was that?" he looked at her face and there was that damn adorable smile again.

"It i-isnt the original strategy I'd set out with, but—okay. If you really don't want—anyone else touching me, then they won't." her hands came to rest against his chest and she peaked up at him through her lashes. "Only you can touch me—no one else." She promised, refusing to give into her timidity and keeping her eyes steadily locked with his.

Onyx orbs darkened with _that look_ again and when he suddenly hoisted her up by the waist, she squealed, her legs clinging to his waist and hands grasping his shoulders for balance. "Shika-Shikamaru! W-What are you doing?!" She shrieked but those giggles were already bubbling up and this time, they mixed with his own deep, hearty laughter. "You tell a man that he's the only one who gets to touch you, and expect no reaction? Uh huh, ain't gonna happen this time…" his hands palmed her ass—squeezing and eliciting a surprised gasp-turned-moan, and his eyes dropped to half-mast as he nuzzled the underside of her throat.

"…O-Ohhh Shika…" She sighed above him and he smirked devilishly against her. "…Hmm you're in for it now, missy…"

She giggled, gently pulling his hair free and smiling down at him as she raked her fingers through it.

No, this hadn't been the journey she'd originally set out for. And maybe there'd been a lot of surprises along the way—but one thing she was absolutely certain of, she wouldn't trade finding this unexpected love, for anything on this earth.

Shikamaru was right after all—Life wasn't about perfect strategies…only beautifully _perfect_ variations.

/

 _ **Okayyyyy…so I feel like this just came out so freaking adorable! But I really hope you like it,**_ _Anonymous,_ _ **because this is for you! For all the rest of my lovelies, stay tuned because there are more vignettes to come!**_


	8. Yours If You Want It

**A/N: ugh. So I'd already had this mostly done, but then accidentally deleted it! So ticked at myself but anyways, here's the KakaSaku vignette that I know at least some of you have been waiting for!**

 **(This takes place right after the Hokage Summit incident and where Sakura attempted to kill Sasuke but failed. So this puts them at about 16.)**

 **/**

 _ **Vignette #8**_

 _ **Yours, If You Want It**_

 _ **Pairing: Kakashi/Saku**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _Every bit of love left in this beat up, banged up, scared up heart, has been waiting on a girl like you_

 _I know it ain't much but it comes alive with every touch_

 _Every kiss already feels like you own it_

 _And Baby, it's yours if you want it_

 _-Yours if you want it- RF_

 _ **/**_

 _(At an Inn, a day's journey from Konoha)_

Even though they were only a day's journey from home, the members of Team 7 were heavy-hearted; after the disastrous incident at the Hokage Summit, they'd yet again failed to bring home their wayward teammate—although this particular run in had been unexpected and it was _Sakura_ who had acted recklessly. She'd thought to take care of the Uchiha on her own—and she'd nearly gotten killed because of her foolishness.

For Naruto's part, he was livid that Sasuke had dared threaten her (though the blonde still held to his naïve belief that 'the teme didn't mean to'), and as for Kakashi? He was beyond furious and it was all directed at Sakura; Yamato and Sai thought it best to just stay out of it.

"I don't see the need to reiterate that this incident was beyond careless and _not_ to be repeated." The typically-lazy eyed Jounin captain eyed each member of his team, sharply—his body rigid with contained anger. "Go to bed, all of you. We're only a day out from Konoha and frankly, I have no desire to waste anymore of our time. We leave before sunrise." With that, the small group turned and exited the room silently. "Sakura. A word."

The Pinkett halted when her former sensei called her back, and she reentered, letting the door shut behind her.

She knew today's fiasco had been a terrible mistake and it was all her fault. But she'd seen what Sasuke's choices had been doing to her team, and she couldn't bear it anymore. Nevertheless, what she'd done was careless so bracing herself, she faced him, arms at her sides and head hung in shame as she prepared for the fallout.

She was unsettled to find _both_ eyes—one black, one _Sharingan—_ fixed upon her with an unforgiving glare and it was the first moment Sakura had ever felt fear in the presence of Kakashi.

"What were you thinking?" his voice was softer than she'd expected and his eyes—though severe-didn't hold only anger; there was pain too…and even fear.

She bit her lip. "I, I just wanted to help." She answered weakly.

"you wanted to—help. By getting yourself killed?" his tone was severe, tight with an emotion that Sakura couldn't quite name.

"You and Naruto are always dealing with Sasuke while I just—hide in the background; I couldn't stand it anymore, I, I wanted to help!"

"That's _not_ your place, Sakura! Damn it, do you really think you putting yourself at risk is what Naruto would've wanted?! Do you honestly believe that seeing you— _murdered_ at the hands of Sasuke, is something that he or I could recover from?!"

Kakashi had _never_ shouted at her before and she felt the tears stinging her eyes. She'd never meant to cause them so much worry and she knew she had no excuse. At least, not one she was willing to admit anyway. Truth be told, even if she admitted to him that her attempt at Sasuke had all been for the sake of _him_ and no one else, she doubted Kakashi would believe a word of it.

When Kakashi had told her and Naruto that they were no longer his students, but his equals, her view of him had slowly begun to change. It wasn't until she continued to fight by his side—as an equal, as a teammate—did she truly begin to see how deeply Kakashi actually _felt._ His emotions were hidden behind a mask constructed from years of practiced perfection, yet every now and then, she could see how much he truly _loved_ his village and fought for it, for his friends—his family.

That was when she realized that somewhere, somehow, she'd fallen for her former Sensei without even knowing it.

The scary part was figuring out how the hell she was going to keep it from him! This was Hatake Kakashi after all, the infamous Copy nin with eyes sharper than the tip of a Katana; he didn't miss a _thing._

But she'd managed somehow. So far.

But then she was forced to bear witness to Sasuke's choices and how every step he took further into the darkness, was destroying Kakashi from the inside out. She could see it in his eyes. He saw _himself_ when he looked at the Uchiha and blamed himself for every horrible misdeed done by his former student—it was tearing him apart but it wasn't until the Hokage Summitt, that Sakura truly witnessed the start of Kakashi's breaking point.

"I, I'm sorry…." A few tears spilled over. "I just wanted to be useful."

"that's not your responsibility, Sakura! Do you realize how close you were to dying?"

"I _had it handled!"_ she shot back, knowing she was being childish but too angry and frustrated with herself to care.

Kakashi's barely contained fury reached it's peak and he surged forward, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"You didn't have it handled! Damn it, Sakura do you realize what you could've done?! If I hadn't been there, you would have been _slaughtered!_ Right before my eyes, one second more and I would've lost you!" He nearly screamed. But it was his words that had her frozen, mouth gaping and emerald green eyes wide and glassy. "…What…?" the tears spilled freely now, uncaring as they stained her cheeks, causing her eyes to redden as she stared at him in shock.

Kakashi hung his head. He couldn't bring himself to look at her and his hands were heavy upon her shoulders. His entire body sagged with the weight of his grief; he didn't mean to shout at her—gods, the last thing on this earth he wanted to do to this precious pink-headed woman, was hurt her. But Damn it, he'd been _so scared._ When he'd reached that clearing and witnessed Sasuke charging at her—Chidori blazing and eyes colder then death, he'd actually felt his heart stop dead. In that terrible split-second before he reached her—just in time—he thought he was going to lose her. She was going to die right before his eyes, and he would be powerless to stop it.

He loved her.

He didn't know how or when but kami help him, he loved her so much, it made him ache all over.

It had been the worst day of his life and he didn't think he could take anymore.

The heavy sigh that left his lips, was deafening in the small space between them. "Maybe it's because you feel that since you _love_ Sasuke…you have some kind of obligation to end him. Maybe you feel it's your duty or maybe you even think that there's a part of him that _wants_ you to be the one to save him. But—there isn't. Sasuke isn't the one who loves you, Sakura—and he's no longer who he used to be." His voice was quiet but carried a heavy weight—it was tired and defeated. "That's my burden to bear, as his teacher so just….don't _ever_ do that again. Please." His final plea was weak as his hands finally dropped from her shoulders.

She felt lost and cold without the heavy warmth of his touch.

There was so much she wanted to say, but he was already turning away from her and the words were frozen in her throat.

"Just sleep here tonight; you're undoubtedly more exhausted than any of us and besides, I don't mind bunking with Naruto. You can have this room all to yourself, Sakura-chan"

She could hear the forced smile in his voice—the kind he always used when he wanted to soothe and comfort her and it made her ache and at last, her tongue was loosed. "I didn't do it for Sasuke."

Kakashi was halfway out the door when her sudden outburst gave him pause, gloved hand poised on the door knob as he turned back towards her.

Suddenly, the air between them was thickly charged with an undefinable _something_ and Kakashi felt his heart clenching, unable to help himself. "…then…why did you do it?" his voice was a soft murmur, sounding foreign to his own ears. He noted the tremor that rippled down her spine, her body shuddering as she took a shaky breath and for some reason, he found himself anxiously awaiting her answer with bated breath and his heart in his throat.

"I didn't do it for Naruto either—I, I did it for _**you!**_ " At these words, the dam broke and she wept aloud, unable to take it anymore.

Kakashi was thunderstruck. "Are you saying—you tried to kill Sasuke…for me?"

"Y-Yes."

He was stunned. "Why would you….take such a terrible burden upon yourself, for my sake?"

"Because I _know_ Sasuke doesn't love me and never did. But I, Sasuke isn't the one I love either—I—he was destroying you, Kakashi!" She cried, raising sorrowful emerald orbs to his face. "I c-could see it in your eyes! You-y-you were blaming yourself for e-everything he's e-ever done, l-like it was—your fault but it's _not_! I c-couldn't bear it anymore! I had to do s-something and I just wanted—I w-wanted to take some of the burden so you w-wouldn't have to, because I _love you!"_ She hiccupped—sobbing uncontrollably as her unintentional confession brought her to the pinnacle of distress.

She was such an idiot.

If it weren't for his mask, Kakashi's jaw would've dropped clear to the floor—he was utterly blown away. "…W-What did you just say?"

Suddenly, there was a shriek of frustration and the medic nin was whirling on her captain, watery green eyes pinning him with a furious glare. "gods, Kakashi, _I'm not saying it again! You heard me, okay?!"_ she scrubbed furiously at her tear-stained cheeks, making them turn red and blotchy, and leveled him with a look that she hoped was braver than she felt. "You asked, and well, like an idiot I answered but it doesn't matter because I already know you don't feel the same. Now, you know so just….just forget it, okay? And don't you _dare_ lecture me about age difference or how I was your student so it's 'inappropriate' okay? Because I'm really just…..not in the mood right now." Her voice trailed off in a whisper and she crossed her arms protectively, turning her face away from his doubtlessly scornful gaze. When he said nothing, her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Look, just…you can go. I'd r-rather you do, so-"

His voice was a deep, throaty mutter when he cut her off. "You _really are_ an idiot." He was across the room in three long strides and seizing upon her with one arm around her waist and one shaky hand tugging down his mask so he could press his naked mouth to hers.

she'd barely registered his arms around her before his mouth was moving feverishly against hers and she was gasping in surprise. He smelled like earth and forest and his lips tasted like freshly-brewed coffee; it made her dizzy and she shivered in his strong embrace.

He finally pulled back but he kept her close. "Sakura…" He gasped, eyes half-lidded and heavy with an all-consuming passion that had her breath hitching and heart leaping into her throat. "Do you honestly think—you can tell me something like that, and I'll just _forget it?"_

She was still stunned speechless from his kiss and she tripped over her words. "W-well I mean I, I hadn't meant that—no, what I thought was—well, I mean you don't r-really…"

"If you only knew the thousand times I've dreamed of this moment…" he breathed, resting his forehead against hers and staring deeply into her eyes. "I just—never imagined it would come true."

He was smiling now and _that's_ when she realized she was looking at Kakashi's face _—unmasked_.

He had aristocratic features—a straight nose and a strong jawline with handsome cheekbones but it was his _smile_ that really caught her by surprise. It was a _dimpled_ lopsided grin that reached all the way to his eyes and turned her insides to jelly.

He was—completely _gorgeous._ Gods, he should be arrested! No wonder he wore that mask, he'd be mobbed and trampled in the streets otherwise!

"Liking what you see?" he teased, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"huh?" She was in a daze and it showed.

He chuckled then—deep and throaty. "You're staring."

Remembering herself, she stuttered, nervously tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "O-Oh, ah.. sorry."

"I don't mind. Look all you want." He tilted her chin up, touching her lips with his in a feathery kiss that had butterflies exploding in her belly.

The lightness of his touch didn't last however, turning heated in seconds and before she knew it, Sakura found herself being lofted into the air by the waist and carried to the bed. He sat her down gently at the foot of it, then stooped to kneel between her parted legs, hands fastened at her hips. He studied her face for endless seconds, taking in every detail no matter how small, and storing it away in his memory. Like the light dusting of freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose. They were only noticeable if one was standing close to her and actually knew to look, but even still, the summer sun brought them out even more—Kakashi had always noticed. Next, was the beauty mark on her neck, right below her left ear. Her hair covered it but Kakashi still remembered the first time he'd seen it, on a mission they had when Sakura had gotten her hair stuck in some thorny thickets they'd been forced to take cover in. He'd spent a good five minutes detangling her pink tresses from the mess-he'd refused her when she'd tried to just cut it free…her hair was too beautiful to be cut off like that. He'd always thought so. When it was freed at last, she'd hastily pulled it up into a messy bun to avoid any future incidents, and that's when that cute little beauty mark had made its debut peak-a-boo as she'd taken off ahead of him.

He'll never forget the way his stomach somersaulted at the sight of it—nor the insatiable urge that overtook him, to just pull her to him and press his lips to that delectable little beauty mark.

 _Well, why the hell not?_

Slipping his hands around her waist more securely, he buried his face against her neck, his lips ghosting right over that dark little freckle that had driven him insane for months now.

Her reaction was instantaneous. She jumped, gasped and then shivered. "Kyah! Kashi, what are you doing?!"

Appreciating the breathless tone in her voice, he mouthed lightly at the beauty mark to gauge her reaction. Another gasp and shudder, though this one rocked more strongly through her body and—was that a _moan_ she'd swallowed back?

"Are you sensitive here?" he breathed against her skin—this time, the moan tore itself free and shot straight to his groin.

That was it, he couldn't hold back anymore.

His eyes were like a molten fire as his arms suddenly caged her in on all sides and his knee pressed to the bed, his lithe body now looming over her. "You should know there is only—so much temptation I can take from you, Sakura…are you prepared for it?"

His voice was so dark and predatory—if this was a dream, she hoped to kami she'd never wake up and without hesitation, she spread herself on the bed before him.

"…Kashi…I don't want—I want you b-but not if you hold back…" There was a light misting in her green eyes and it showed her insecurity, her fear. He knew the root of them already and he bent to assuage her worries. "Sakura…there is _no way_ I'm letting you go after this; I've—maybe it's selfish of me but I've loved you for too long and lived out too many days and nights without you…frankly, the thought of one more is torturous." He bowed his head and kissed her then, daring to let his tongue explore beyond the boundary of her lips. She tasted of the sweet nut milk lattes he knew she loved, and cherries. His hands squeezed her hips, groaning aloud when she unconsciously gyrated against him, he hips causing a delicious friction and awakening an aching need within.

"I—should go. Before I can't tear myself away anymore." He pulled back reluctantly but was pulled back in when Sakura's fingers were suddenly tangling in his hair, drawing his head down for another kiss that this time, she initiated. Her tongue swirled and danced around his, and she suckled his lower lip greedily like she was dying of thirst.

And she was thirsty. For _him._

"Kakashi, please don't go." She whispered against his lips.

"…Sakura…" he groaned in half-frustration, half-longing.

"Just stay here with me." She persisted, punctuating it with feverish kiss that left his entire body afire and _aching with need_ for her.

"…If you welcome me into your bed, I won't be able to keep my hands—or other parts of me—off you, and I don't think-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." There was only silence as he could do nothing but stare back at her—he made no move to distance himself though, so she knew she'd already worn away at least eighty percent of his resolve. Framing his face in her hands, she smoothed away the gathering worry lines of uncertainty, and spoke softly from her heart. "Kakashi, nothing you could think up to say, will succeed in warning me away from you. You can try all you want but I want to be with _you. You,_ andno one else. Maybe you think you have some kind of duty to 'protect' me but that isn't your choice." She waited to see if her words were reaching him, and then continued. "Regardless of the circumstances or whatever anyone else might think, _I_ don't care. I love _you. Every part_ of you is—so precious to me and I want your heart…but I won't take it by force so…please."

Her words had struck him square in the center of his heart and he dropped his forehead to her breastbone, hiding the _tears_ that were threatening to fall for the first time in over ten years.

Gods this woman. It didn't matter if he'd wanted to resist somewhere inside of him—she already possessed his heart _and_ his soul; there was no going back. Taking a deep breath, he finally raised glassy eyes to meet hers—his expression unguarded as he willingly made himself vulnerable before her. "My heart—it's yours. If you want it, it is yours, Sakura— _all_ that I am, is yours." He kissed her then, his tears mixing with hers as he finally released the last of his chains and lost himself completely within her.

He was hers and she was his—at last.

He was _free_.

/

End

 **Eh, I don't really know how I feel about this one, tbh. Yay? Nay? Well, I hope for those of you who really wanted KakashiSaku, that it was at least acceptable. Anyways, review and stay tuned for more!**


	9. According To You

_**A/N: so this vignette pairing just won't get out of my head so I'm writing it whether some of you like it, or not!**_

 _ **/**_

 _According to You_

 _Pairing: Itachi/Sakura_

 _Rating: T-M_

 _Timeline: Post Fourth Great War_

 _According to You, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right~_

 _But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head –_

 _Origanthi_

 _/_

He was an idiot.

No. _Worse_ than that, he'd gone _completely out of his mind, bat-shit crazy_ , in Sakura's book.

Winning the War against Madara was one thing; befriending Obito and turning him to their side, was pretty impressive, she had to admit. Battling Sasuke in the end, resulting in the loss of an arm for both? Pretty much expected.

… but returning from the battle front dragging an unconscious, _**live**_ _Itachi Uchiha_ between the two of them?

That was just downright nuts.

Just what in the hell was Naruto thinking?! And Sasuke?

The cloud of red chakra enveloping the elder Uchiha, spoke for itself but still, this whole thing was nothing short of an all-encompassing shell shock.

' _You think you can help him, Sakura?'_

Naruto had asked, blue eyes wide and gazing at her with all the innocent hope of the world shining in their depths.

' _Naruto, just what in the hell do you think you're doing?!'_ she'd screeched at him. He should know better than to play with the balance of lives like this!

' _I don't know how it happened, honest! I mean all's I did was give some of Kuruama's chakra to Sasuke but he was right next to Itachi's body and my chakra just sort of… latched onto him I guess.'_ The blonde scratched his head in bewilderment, obviously completely clueless to what he'd unintentionally done and in spite of herself, the pinkette couldn't hold onto her anger – especially in the presence of Sasuke who stood solemnly at his brother's side yet gripped his hand as though he'd never let go in a thousand lifetimes…

 _Ah hell… now the hopes of_ _ **both**_ _boys had been deliberately dropped on her shoulders._

There was no turning back now so once the elder Uchiha was placed on the ground, Sakura knelt at his side and set to work.

First, she monitored his chakra flow to see if there were any disruptions or abnormalities caused by Kuruama's chakra. It was a lengthy process and eventually, Sasuke grew impatient. "Are you sure she even knows what she's doing, Dobe?"

The muttered question was directed at Naruto, but Sakura sensed the derisive hidden meaning and bristled. With her eyes steadily focused on her task, she spoke up. "You know, _'she'_ has a name, _Sasuke._ It's Sakura, and you aren't the only one who underwent life-altering experiences when you abandoned us; I trained myself, extensively in more than just what you saw on the field today." She refused to elaborate; choosing to allow her present actions to speak for her and also, she frankly had no desire to interact with the young Uchiha anymore than was necessary.

Yes, he'd returned and fought with them to win the War… but _one day_ of good deeds couldn't wipe out three years worth of sorrow, pain and betrayal.

Some things, you just never really get over.

Another hour passed and after assuring his chakra pathways were clear, she proceeded to check his vitals as well as to initiate resuscitative measures.

There was another dark, impatient growl from her right. "This is taking too long and it shouldn't be; Come on Naruto, we're taking him to Tsunade."

The pinkette closed her eyes, blew out a breath and counted to ten. "I told you, it's a _delicate_ process." She forced out between gritted teeth. "I don't even know _how this is possible;_ medically speaking, it shouldn't be! But regardless, I'm doing what I can to help your brother like you asked. If we try to _hurry_ this along or force him into consciousness, we could do way more harm than good-"

"Or _maybe_ you just don't know what to do, Sakura, and you can't admit the fact that you could very well be incompetent." He cut in bitterly, his patience was at an end and it was clear he was thoroughly annoyed with her, regardless of the fact that she'd just saved his life along with Naruto's only hours before.

Unbeknownst to the threesome, a certain _patient_ had begun to rouse and caught the bits of their heated argument as he came to.

"It has _nothing to do with competency!"_ a female voice shrieked and Itachi had to wonder just what sort of hell he'd been thrust into?

Another voice broke in – softer toned as though the speaker was attempting to diffuse the situation and he couldn't help but note a familiarity to that voice. "look guys, there's no reason to argue, okay? Teme, I get that it's your brother but Sakura-chan is just as good as granny Tsunade if not better!"

 _Granny…Tsunade..?_

The injured raven dug deep in his memory, searching for a face to that name. But everything was still an empty blackness, his mind a blank slate as he fought to the surface of the murky haze enshrouding his mind and body.

"Tch. This is just a waste of time. I'm done coddling you two,"

 _Wait._ _ **That**_ _voice, he knew very well, like his own and if that stood true, than he'd failed to protect his brother after all._

The man let out a groan of despair. _'Foolish Otouto. Everything I did was to protect you and yet you end up dead after all…?_ '

"Itachi?!"

A deep throated groan from the still body, arrested the threes attention and Sasuke leaned over his brother's supine form, eyes intensely expectant as he held fast to the elder's hand.

' _Hmm. He sounds quite panicked.'_ The raven mused. Certainly Sasuke wouldn't sound quite so frantic, knowing their situation; I mean this _was hell_ after all so really, there was no need for his silly little brother to be so alarmed over his condition. With this thought in mind, the eldest Uchiha swatted away Sasuke's fretting hands and in a rasping tone muttered, "Honestly Sasuke, you sound like a fretting mother hen with her chicks; there's no need to worry _here._ This is my final resting place after all so - I'm simply _resting._ As the phrase implies."

There was a kerfuffle of voices that followed and then he heard the female voice rise above the cacophony of noise. "-know that for sure; regardless, I need to have a _look_ at him but I cannot do that with _you_ in the way, Sasuke!"

Something about this voice, drew him and slowly, painstakingly, Itachi's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was blinding blue sky. Then a blur of images followed.

"- don't care what you _need_ , _Sakura,_ you are not touching him because frankly, I don't trust you and what you _think_ you know. Dobe, get Tsunade and-"

Itachi's slitted eyes had barely settled on the blurred profile of his brother, before there was a vicious snarl followed by an explosive sound that rattled the very ground beneath him. In a burst of adrenaline, his reflexes kicked in and Itachi Uchiha snapped to a half-way sitting position – and _froze_.

Black eyes widened as he witnessed his brother sailing through the air before crash-landing a hundred feet away, causing earth and rock to _erupt_ , leaving him sprawled in the middle of a crater, _out cold._

The sheer, destructive strength in that attack – the _raw power_ – had the elder Uchiha's head swinging around in anxious search for the source.

What he came upon was most unexpected to say the least. Wild pink locks framed a dirtied, battered face with _fiery green eyes_ and bloodied knuckles adorned a dainty hand curled in a fist.

The blood was roaring in his ears and he shook his head in an attempt to dispel it; to better understand exactly what he was looking at.

Blinking several times to clear his vision, he focused his eyes once more on the striking colors of emerald, pink and blood red – it was a woman and from her stance, it was clear _she_ had been the cause of his brother's sudden flight to the heavens.

"I have had _enough of you and your goddamn holier-than-thou_ _ **Uchiha**_ _arrogance!_ " the woman bellowed, nostrils flaring and teeth bared in a snarl as she dropped her bloody fist back to her side.

She swiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth and her eyes hardened to steel as she continued. "You are _done_ belittling me. I've been left behind by _you_ , by Naruto and by Kakashi-sensei time and time again but no more. I've come into my own now and these scars? _This_ mark?" she indicated the small purple diamond in the center of her forehead and Itachi's breath froze, eyes widening further.

He knew what _that_ was: The Strength of a Hundred Seal, mastered only by the great Senju Tsunade herself. Yet here this girl stood – no more than seventeen, and she already possessed the legendary jutsu as well as _monsterous_ strength – _just who was this woman?_

"They are all a testament to the shinobi I have become. Whether you trust me or not, I don't care. I'm through with caring about what you think of me; I am Haruno Sakura,apprentice of Senju Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. I _will see to the needs of my patient,_ so stay out of my way."

With that, it seemed the mysterious woman had said her piece and she turned her back on Sasuke, emerald eyes coming to rest on him at last.

"Oi! 'Tachi-nii, you shouldn't be sittin' up like that, ya know? Let Sakura at least look you over first…"

He'd barely registered the rambunctious blonde's presence at his side and even now, he barely cast him half a glance; so entranced he was by this powerful, captivating woman who now stood before him with a hip cocked and arms crossed over her chest.

Her clothes were in tatters and she was covered in smoke, dirt and blood – yet still, she commanded attention without even trying.

He looked at her eyes and was disconcerted by the well of tears he saw therein.

"So. Another Uchiha _graces_ us with his presence. Are you going to cooperate, or do I have to put you in the ground first, too?"

Her tone was exasperated and bitter and the lines around her eyes spoke of weeks worth of exhaustion.

He had no desire to fight against her and simply laid back upon the ground, face impassive and without a word.

Sakura eyed him for a moment, then her shoulders dropped and she trudged forward and knelt at his side.

Her eyes never strayed any higher than his chest, yet she could feel his sharp, calculating stare on her every move.

His hypervigilance annoyed her but she had expected it. He was _Uchiha_ after all. She worked tirelessly for the next hour. Her hands glowed with the soothing healing chakra as they moved suspended just above his body, and Itachi found the sensation of her chakra more disarming than he'd care to admit.

Normally, he was very leery of letting anyone get near him, much less allowing a foreign chakra to invade his body, but… hers was different. Not just in the sense that she was a healer, but there was something more to it… it wasn't just soothing, but warm. Comforting even and a hint of something that reminded him of _home_.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Naruto and he caught just enough of the blonde's hurried explanation to know that when the younger man suddenly stood to his feet and took off at a mild run, it was to fetch his foolish little brother who was still down and very much unconscious as it seemed.

"I don't understand." The raven said at last, his eyes staring up into the sky, expressionless. "I fulfilled my duty and accepted my fate. Why is it that _this_ seems so unlike 'hell' and more like an alternate reality? Or a dream?"

Hearing his deep voice for the first time, it suddenly brought back a memory that Sakura had long since forgotten.

She'd in fact met Itachi once, all those years ago – before the Council had turned him into a martyr, before the massacre had turned him into a murderer and Sasuke into an avenger fueled by hatred.

Sasuke had fallen sick and consequently, been kept home from school that day. She'd been so worried over 'her Sasuke-kun' she'd determined to stop by on her way home after class to drop off some tea and soup for him. As _fate_ would have it, _Itachi_ had been the one taking care of him and had answered the door. When she'd stuttered out her reason for intruding so suddenly, thirteen year-old Itachi had taken the tea and soup from her shaking hands and gently ruffled her pink head as he said kindly, _"I'm sure Sasuke will be very grateful, Sakura-chan; I'm happy to see my little brother has such caring friends looking out for him. Thank you."_ His smile had been so warm and genuine, she'd gone home in a daze with a traitorous blush on her cheeks.

That was the last time she ever saw the older Uchiha and it was only thinking back on it now, that she realized though his smile had been kind, his _eyes_ had been full of a deep sorrow, bearing the full weight of the horrific deed he would carry out only days later. The massacre of his entire clan, an event that changed both Uchiha boys' lives forever.

Feeling sudden tears spring to her eyes, Sakura thanked the gods Itachi was far too preoccupied with the sky above as well as trying to determine his present predicament.

"it's not hell. And you aren't dreaming." She murmured, letting the flow of her healing chakra gradually ebb until it faded completely. Overtaken by a spell of dizziness, she dropped her hands in her lap and slumped forward with exhaustion.

Catching the medic nin swaying a bit, Itachi's hand shot out and caught her by the arm. "Haruno-san, you have exhausted yourself." He calmly cautioned but there was an edge of concern in his voice that somehow warmed her and she offered him a waned smile. "Still concerning yourself with the welfare of others, ne, Uchiha-san?"

Taking a few slow deep breaths, she slowly sat up a bit straighter and looked upon her patient. "I don't know how much of this you'll understand or want to hear, but… you are very much _alive_ , Uchiha-san. This is the land of the living, no dream."

He stared at her a moment, then looked about him as the confusion and shock seeped into his bottomless eyes. "I – do not understand, how – how can that be?" his voice was so rough and grated on his throat like sand paper; Sakura reached for the small canteen at her hip, uncapped it and supported his head in one hand to help him drink.

After a few restrained sips, the Uchiha nodded his thanks and she made to speak. "I'm sorry…I can only imagine how – confusing this is for you. Naruto—he did something with his chakra. Unintentionally. It somehow revived you just enough…" she trailed off, biting her lip as she carefully gauged his reaction.

At first glance, you would assume Sakura's concerns lay in the fact that one of Konoha's greatest enemies had just been revived… but this was not the case.

Itachi was no enemy, he was a hero and if _anyone_ deserved a second chance, by far it was he who had sacrificed everything in the name of preserving justice and peace.

But she _knew_ Itachi had been through too much to even consider what he deserved; death had in fact been his penance and he had more than willingly accepted his fate—he'd welcomed it.

Yet once again, he'd been thwarted and now, she feared they'd unwittingly brought an even greater burden upon the Uchiha's shoulders: now, he would be forced to _live_ with knowledge of everything he's ever done; there would be no peaceful escape in death. No final absolution.

"…Uchiha-san?" she asked carefully and at last, the man's eyes which had been miles away, came back into focus and he turned a reassuring look upon her. "It's alright, Haruno-san. No need to worry, I'm alright and I understand." There was something in his eyes that resembled a smile and for some reason, it brought the tears in Sakura's eyes, overflowing.

Dear gods, she prayed they had done the right thing— "Welcome home, Itachi-san." She offered and there was a tiny sweet smile in spite of her tears. The raven's heart clenched with an unnamed feeling and for the first time in years, Itachi felt himself _smile._

"Thank you…Sakura-san."

/

 _Three weeks later…_

 _Konoha Hospital_

"So what exactly is his official condition?" it was early afternoon and

Kakashi, the newly-appointed 6th Hokage, was gathered along with Sakura, Shizune and of course, Lady Tsunade, in a private office to discuss the case of one Itachi Uchiha.

Three weeks had passed since the War's end and the Uchiha heir's unexpected revival had been the talk of the village for days on end.

However, the medical staff were still at a loss to explain this miraculous occurrence; as per Tsunade's direction, Itachi had been admitted to the hospital immediately after Sakura's initial field examination, and put under observation. His vitals, chakra pathways and basic reflexes were monitored and documented by either Sakura or Tsunade herself and only certain authorized personnel like Shizune, were permitted to review his case.

Once two weeks had passed, the results were in and at the end of the third week, Kakashi had been summoned for an official review.

"From everything that Sakura, Shizune and I have observed, physically, Itachi is in pristine condition—aside from the fact that he wasclinically and officially _dead,_ weeks before the War, that is. He's exhausted and chakra depleted but that's to be expected—that man's been through quite an ordeal." She concluded as she flipped through the last pages of his chart, her brows drawn together as she continued to puzzle over this bizarre patient case. Her eyes snapped to Sakura who had been uncharacteristically withdrawn and quiet these last weeks and she wondered what her student could be thinking.

Sakura hadn't given much of an opinion regarding Itachi's case; she'd simply followed through with protocol and attended to her patient's care with the utmost professionalism and kindness—though it was rare to see her interact with Itachi directly, unless he asked a question or she was explaining a procedure.

"Sakura? You've been very neutral in regards to all this…perhaps you would care to add something?" the blonde prodded, tiring of the pink-headed woman's constant reticence.

Green eyes raised to the faces of her two former mentors and sibling pupil and she combed fingers through her hair as she stood tall, preparing to broach the burgeoning question.

"Honestly? I'm still wondering if we have truly done the right thing. Obviously, it's not like we can un-revive him, that's not what I'm saying, I just… Itachi was more than prepared for death. In fact, with the way I heard it from Naruto, that's why he goaded Sasuke into hating him to begin with; he _wanted_ his brother to deliver the final judgment. He wanted to rest in _peace_. Yet now, here we are and we've thrust yet another burden upon him that wasn't his choice. _Living_ with his mistakes. I mean I…" the young woman trailed off, crossing an arm over her chest and nibbling nervously on her thumbnail. "Honestly, I'm worried about his _mental_ well-being, much more than his physical health; I mean the guy's _Uchiha_ after all, they're all bred to bounce back even when beaten within an inch of their life. I don't see us encountering any problems in that regard."

The adults were silent as they contemplated her words. At length, Kakashi hummed his agreement and then stood from his chair. "Well, Itachi's mental health is certainly something to seriously consider; you are wise to bring it up Sakura. But first, how about we take a little trip to check in on our star patient? We can decide what's to be done afterwards." The three women nodded and one by one, they filed out of Tsunade's office—Shizune excusing herself to return and head another shift, while the rest headed two floors up to the private recovery wing that housed one Itachi Uchiha.

/

Upon entering the young man's room, it was no surprise to see that the eldest Uchiha had company. Since his brother's revival, Sasuke had been glued to his side and refused to leave him for more than ten minutes at a time which consisted of bathroom breaks and quick trips home to fetch anything his brother might have needed.

A half-made cot in the corner of the room was a testament that Sasuke literally ate _and slept_ at the side of his brother and though she was pleased and happy the brothers were reunited, Sakura couldn't help but bristle in annoyance—specifically when they entered and Sasuke cast her a scathing glare, like clock work, while _politely_ acknowledging the others with a curt nod of the head.

Clearly, the arrogant jackass still had a stick up his ass when it came to her involvement with his brother's treatment and it showed when all of Sasuke's questions were directed explicitly to _Tsunade_ alone.

She grit her teeth, gripped the edge of the chart in her hand like a vice, and counted to ten.

"So as far as his physical condition, he's free to go?" Sasuke asked and Sakura observed her Shishiou's countenance pull into a grimace. "Not quite, Sasuke. _Physically,_ yes, your brother is healthy but we must take into consideration the condition of his mind as well as his body; he's been through quite an ordeal and I hesitate to release him so swiftly before I've had a chance to get a closer look at what's going on beneath the surface."

Kakashi was a silent bystander through most of the interaction, simply offering a consenting nod or hum of agreement; he trusted Tsunade and Sakura had a handle on this and was content to observe for a change.

But a shadow had passed over Sasuke's face halfway through Tsunade's explanation and Sakura held her breath.

She knew that look.

"My brother isn't a maniac, _Tsunade-sama,"_ he bit out harshly and his tone set everyone in the room on edge.

"Sasuke, mind your _tone_." Itachi quietly but firmly admonished him. His brother was far too defensive and mistrusting for his own good.

"…I never meant to imply that he was, Sasuke; calm down. However, I _am_ implying that your brother has suffered sufficient mental and emotional trauma—not to mention this whole back-from-the-dead debacle has certainly put him through an adjustment-"

"Really, Tsunade-sama, your worry over my well-being is very kind but there is no need to go so far." The eldest Uchiha wasn't spiteful, simply genuinely surprised and touched that this great woman and former leader of Konoha, was going so far for his sake; after all he'd done, regardless of the fact it wasn't his choice, he'd caused her and her people so much grief, it amazed him to witness her capacity for compassion and forgiveness. He was truly blessed and undeserving.

The blonde waved off his gratitude however. "Ma, mah don't thank me; it was Sakura's idea after all. She's genuinely concerned for your _complete_ recovery and she wants to make certain we don't miss anything."

At the mention of her name, Sakura's wandering mind screeched to a halt and her head snapped up to find four pairs of eyes trained on her. She flushed immediately under the scrutiny, particularly from Itachi whose bottomless orbs were focused on her with a sharp, studious intensity that had her shifting uncomfortably.

She attempted to meet his eyes but one look had her feeling _naked_ under his gaze and she tore her eyes away.

"I'm just doing my job; your well-being is what matters most, Uchiha-san." She responded modestly, preparing to meet his gaze then but was instead confronted by _Sasuke's_ heated glare burning holes right through her.

"This was _your_ idea?"

She met his eyes squarely, straightening her back and lifting her chin. "I'm merely taking every step necessary to be thorough in your brother's care-"

He cut her off. "I thought I made it clear before; _Tsunade_ is responsible for my brother's care and she alone will be making the decisions. I don't need you going around with your crazy, fanciful ideas and making him worse-"

"Sasuke," Itachi warned, eyes narrowing on his brother.

"That's _enough_ Uchiha!" Tsunade bellowed. And Kakashi took a step towards his former student, single black eye narrowed in warning. "Need I remind You, You owe your brother's _life_ to Sakura, Sasuke?" Kakashi stated calmly, but the man's body language screamed he was anything but relaxed. "Kakashi's right." Tsunade added and her honey orbs narrowed on the youngest Uchiha, daring him to refute it. "She has worked harder than any of us to ensure his well-being and has been with him through every damn step of his recovery. I may be Head of this hospital but one day soon, I will pass that mantel to Sakura - she's earned it. She's surpassed me and achieved greater things at seventeen, than _I_ was able to achieve at nearly twice that age; you would do well to remember that and to _respect_ your teammate as an equal." The woman glared at him harshly but still, the young Uchiha was not deterred and still had more to say. "First of all, it is to _Naruto_ whom I owe my brother's life and with all do respect, Lady-Tsunade and Hokage-sama, it isn't up to _Sakura_ or you, whom I choose to oversee my brother's care. As far as I am concerned, Sakura and I have far too much history for me to believe she is handling things objectively. If anything, she's insisting on this to gain my _non-existent_ affections, or she has simply set her sights on my brother, figuring any Uchiha will do."

There was a collective gasp and Sakura's clipboard clattered to the floor as she gaped in horror at her former teammate.

Itachi yanked Sasuke by the arm and the fury leaked into his baritone voice. "That is _enough, Otouto!"_ He hissed.

Sakura's blood boiled.

 _How dare he just… did he seriously possess such arrogance to think that she was doing all this for_ _ **him?!**_

Red-faced and trembling with rage, she clenched her fists as angry tears sprang to her eyes. "You…you are _despicable!"_ She shrieked and both Uchiha men turned eyes upon her, each in varying degrees of surprise.

"I cannot believe that you—you have the audacity to think that I'm _still_ living my life for your sake! _Wake the fuck up, Sasuke, because I don't give a shit what you think anymore!_ " her voice raised an octave and the tears boiled over, clogging her throat with a heavy thickness as she fought to contain the flurry of emotions.

"You're so convinced that I'm still holding a torch for you, or _god forbid_ that I'm now pining for your _brother's_ favor?! Why don't you stop being such a coward and back up your words with some goddamn action, for once!" She lunged at him then, her vision shrouded in red, when Tsunade caught her around the waist at the last second. "Sakura, _enough!_ " the blonde commanded, though she wished nothing more than to let her student strangle the fucking arrogance right out of the brat.

By now, Kakashi knew this situation was rapidly spiraling out of control and placing himself in the midst of the group, he leveled a hard glare on Sasuke, letting his single _Sharingan_ flicker for good measure. "That is enough. _Back down,_ Sasuke."

Sakura continued to struggle, seething and shouting obscenities until the vice-like grip of her mentor's hand on the back of her neck, paralyzed her, draining the fight right out of her.

Nostrils flaring, she forced herself to breathe calmly and reluctantly subdued her anger.

But the feeling was still lurking below the surface and her tears wouldn't stop.

At the sight of Kakashi's empathetic look, Tsunade's stern yet understanding expression and Sasuke's smug, triumphant sneer, she was mortified at her display; she'd let him get under her skin and he'd goaded her into a near-fight where she'd bared the ugliest part of herself without a care – and all in the presence of a patient, _Itachi_ no less.

Catching his eyes as he gazed upon her with quiet sympathy, had her insides churning and she tore her gaze away feeling utterly _humiliated._

"Forgive my lack of professionalism Uchiha-san. I apologize for the offense to you and your brother." She spoke mechanically as she suddenly bowed deeply at the waist. her words unsettled the elder Uchiha and his lips curved into a frown. _She had nothing to apologize for! Not to him and certainly not to his foolish little brother who had been the instigator of all this._

Holding up a hand, the man leaned forward on the bed, attempting to draw her eyes to his, and spoke gently. "There is no need for _you_ to apologize, Sakura-san. My—brother is far too outspoken for his own good." He leveled a glare at the boy then.

"Aniki! I can speak for myself-"

"And _he_ willbe the one to apologize. Now. Sasuke."

The younger raven's expression dropped and he stared at Itachi in disbelief. "You _can't be serious-_ "

Then, the room temperature suddenly dropped as Itachi turned flashing _sharingan_ eyes on his brother, voice laced with a hint of danger. " _Now. Sasuke._ Don't make me repeat myself."

The boy couldn't help but give an audible gulp as he turned towards Sakura and bowed crisply at the waist. "My sincerest apologies, Sakura-san; the offense was mine." He grit out.

 _Huh. Spoken like a true high born noble; he didn't miss a single word._ The blossom mused inwardly, but she only nodded in return, the desire to escape now paramount as she turned to her shishou.

"Forgive me, Shishou but Sasuke is right about one thing: it seems I don't have the ability to handle this case objectively." She handed her clip board to the blonde, eyes squarely on her honeyed orbs though fresh tears threatened to fall.

"Sakura-chan,"

"Sakura, this isn't necessary." Tsunade argued.

"Haruno-san, there is no need to-" Itachi's objection somewhat surprised her but she ignored it.

"I resign from Uchiha-san's case."

Her hand shook at her side and she clenched her fingers tightly.

"Please excuse me."

Tsunade hated this – it wasn't like Sakura to stand down to anyone and this only gave that arrogant bratty bastard what he wanted! But one look at her adoptive daughter's eyes filling with tears, had her caving and she couldn't refuse.

"…dismissed." She murmured, and with not so much as a nod to herself and Kakashi, Sakura disappeared.

For himself, Itachi had cursed his body's weakness which kept him from going after her—he'd witnessed her skill in weeks passed, not only as a physician, but as a compassionate caregiver; no one was better qualified to oversee his recovery, than her and beyond that frankly, he _didn't want_ anyone else.

He'd noted the trembling in her hands as she'd handed over his chart to Tsunade and as she walked out the door, he couldn't miss the lone tear that broke free and escaped down her cheek.

He took one exasperated look to his right and _glared_ disapprovingly at Sasuke where he stood dutifully at his shoulder.

 _Foolish little brother._

 _/_

It was a week later however, when Sakura found herself called back to the hospital and standing in the middle of her Shishou's office.

The blonde stood with hands on her hips and a brow furrowed in frustration.

Needless to say, after Tsunade's initial summons and explanation, the rosy-headed woman was quite thoroughly aghast.

" _Wait._ I don't – understand, you mean he's _refusing_ treatment? From _anyone?_ "

Tsunade gave a curt nod, crossing her arms over her ample chest as she did so. "Yes. Apparently he is _adamant_ that if _you_ are not the one in charge of his recovery, then he shall have none."

There were several moments of pregnant silence where Sakura simply stood open mouthed, staring dumbfounded into space.

"Sakura." Her mentor hissed a barely contained impatient version of her name and she instinctively snapped to attention. "A-ah, yes!"

The blonde deflated with a heavy sigh and wordlessly dropped into her chair. Massaging both temples with the tips of her fingers, she let out a groan of mild discomfort.

 _Uchihas and their goddamn pride._

" _Please_ tell me that you willingly revoke your resignation from this case, already; I really don't feel like giving you a direct order…"

Caught between her befuddlement and the desire to allay her adoptive mother's stress, the pinkette slurred a bit before taking a breath and speaking coherently. "Tsunade-sama, I – my duty is to the village, to my Hokage, and to you, first and foremost… but Sasuke's already made it – quite clear in regards to my involvement with Itachi's case; I believe it was something along the lines of 'come near my beloved aniki, and I will promptly feed your entrails to my snake summons'" The woman finished this deceleration with a faux murderous flourish. Then tacked on quite blandly, "… or something of that nature, anyway."

In spite of her disdain for the youngest Uchiha's antics, Tsunade found herself smirking behind steepled fingers at Sakura's uncanny imitation of her former teammate.

"I'm well aware of that, Sakura, however _Itachi_ is the patient and not only that, he's _lucid._ He's in his right mind, therefore well within his rights to make his own decisions regarding his medical treatment. He's insistent that his decision is final and as far as Sasuke's concerned…" the woman paused, cupping her chin in thought. "…I believe his _exact_ words were 'if my brother is foolish enough to go against my wishes, then he is foolish enough to warrant another trip through the heavens, courtesy of Sakura-san's impressively effective right hook.'"

Green eyes rounded and Sakura gasped, a heated blush spreading across her cheeks at the lavish, unexpected compliment.

"H-He _said_ that _?"_

At this, Tsunade couldn't hold back her laughter and sashaying to her student, she stooped to Sakura's eye level and gave her the smuggest grin. "I'd say our bright and brilliant cherry bomb has made quite the impression on one very intrigued Uchiha."

There was a rhythmic _tapping_ against Sakura's shoulder and she looked down to see it was the corner of a clip board holding a _certain patient_ chart.

Casting a cautiously hopeful look to her mentor, she was met with a mischievous gleam in Tsunade's honey orbs while the older woman affectionately ruffled her hair.

/

It was nearing 5pm when Sakura finished her final rounds for that evening. Pulling the pencil she'd randomly pinned her hair up with, she checked her list of patient names, ticking off each one she'd completed.

At the bottom of the list was Itachi's name carefully arranged in her own neat script, and the rosette paused in the hallway, flipping through the papers on her clipboard, until she came to his chart and scanned it closely while nipping a bit nervously on the tip of her pencil.

With each passing hour, her nerves had been set a little more on edge and now with the clock striking 5 – signifying the official end of her regular shift – it was the moment of truth. With one last tentative look at the clock, she tucked the clipboard under her arm, dropped the pencil into the pocket of her crisp white doctor's coat, and headed for the elevator. When the doors opened and closed, she pressed 3, then leaned her back against the side railing and carded her fingers through her near-waist length tresses.

Maybe it was overdue for a cut? She loved it long though and since her cure of her ridiculous one-sided crush on Sasuke, she didn't concern herself with nonsensical matters like whether or not _he_ preferred women with long hair.

She was living her life for _her_ now and honestly, the feeling was liberating to say the least.

Her thoughts were broken by the elevator's _DING!_ And when the doors opened, she had to inwardly laugh at the unmitigated irony; there stood Sasuke himself. Austere and stoic as always and very likely aware of her reinstatement to oversee his brother's care, if that telltale _tick_ between his brows was anything to go by.

Her tongue balled up in her cheek and she pursed her lips, adjusting the clipboard under her arm as she stood straighter, stepping out of the elevator.

"Good evening, Sasuke." Her tone was clipped and strictly professional as she passed him and her sudden indifference made him bristle.

"Tch. So now you're passive-aggressive? Never pegged you to be _that_ petty."

The sharp little jab irked her, but she maintained composure and turned to face him, being certain to keep her face clear of all emotion. "I was merely being professional, as opposed to stooping to your typical standard of interaction."

He scoffed. "Meaning what?"

"Oh, I don't know. The constant, _bickering, belittling_ others just to make yourself feel better, projecting the blame on others instead of taking responsibility for _your own_ actions, take your pick."

He sneered at her, jutting his chin out in defiance. "You're just loving this, aren't you?"

But Sakura merely rolled her eyes, and heaved an exasperated sigh. " _No._ Actually, I prefer to act my age which is _seventeen_ , not five. Anything else?"

His brows furrowed into a snarl and he was about to fire back at her when she turned her back on him. "I have patients to see to, Uchiha, I don't have time to waste playing tit-for-tat. Been _lovely_ chatting with you" she shot very sarcastically over her shoulder. "and please don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out." With that, she was around the corner and out of sight from a very red-faced and seething Uchiha.

/

When Sakura's chakra signature appeared outside his hospital room door, Itachi reflexively sat up and leaned forward expectantly in the bed.

He couldn't explain it, but something about her presence – namely her chakra – had all of his senses humming on high alert whenever she was near and try as he might, the eldest Uchiha couldn't fully suppress the poignant _eagerness_ he felt at seeing her again.

The first few weeks since his revival, he'd spent cursing the foolish, fanciful line of contemplation his thoughts had taken; She'd merely saved his life, yet he was already giving full reign to his usually stringently held inclinations and – _daydreaming_ of all things, over a woman.

It had taken a few days or so but at last, he'd brought his mental faculties under submission and considered he'd washed his hands of the matter.

It was nothing more than a fluke.

An after effect of his untimely resurrection that would certainly fade with patience and consistent meditation to clear his mind.

For a time, his efforts were successful.

Until one morning, he'd been ripped from sleep to feel her chakra signature rushing right past his door and then fading.

It was seconds later that the alarm signaling a _code blue_ , had gone off and the Uchiha had settled back against the pillows with a heavy sigh, in an attempt to sleep.

Only then, did he recall the very vivid and – _suggestive_ dream he'd been having of her, for the vision seemed to pick up right where it'd left off, the moment sleep reclaimed him. As if mortifications would _never_ cease, the images of her hands on him—tending to the wounds of his body or tantalizingly tracing the ridges of every one of his scars, with her silken, feathery fingertips—still played over and over in his mind on a vivid repeat.

Consequently, he'd been woken from his fitful sleep, at 4am and could not rest any longer.

It was then he'd given into the unbearable temptation and _demanded_ – tactfully, of course – that Sakura Haruno be reinstated as his personal physician.

 _Knock Knock_.

Drawn back to the present, Itachi scrubbed both hands down his face, clenched them against his thighs and breathed out a calming breath as he schooled his features into a look of serenity. "Come in." he called, his baritone voice even and steady.

The door swung open and at last… in _she_ walked. Her heels made a rhythmic clicking sound as she crossed the tiled floor of his hospital suite, coming to a halt about halfway to his bed and glancing down at his chart in her hands.

He watched in concealed interest as her emerald orbs carefully scanned every line of text while her free hand absently shuffled in her coat pocket, procuring a pencil in the next second.

There was several moments of pregnant silence, until at length, Itachi began to wonder if she was purposely forestalling addressing him.

He took this moment to observe her closely and noted with a hint of bemusement that her fingers were gripping the edge of her clipboard with undo force, bleeding white into her knuckles.

Was she nervous?

Apprehensive, maybe?

Or did she fear him…

"Haruno-san?"

Her name uttered in a deep baritone voice seemed to jar her from studious intensity and her head snapped up, green eyes connecting with his.

When she saw him watching her from across the room, Sakura felt embarrassment flush the length of her body; she'd been so nervous and engrossed in his chart, she hadn't realized the long stretch of silence that had hung between them.

Now, with his black eyes gazing frankly into hers, the space between them felt heavy and awkward.

"Ah, forgive me, Uchiha-san I – Doctor's habit." She admitted sheepishly, lightly waving his chart in the air as she repressed a smile and stepped up to his bedside.

She tried to ignore the sharp scent of incense and earth that wafted off him, but it was difficult when she was this close. Not only that, at this proximity, she was now given a fully detailed view of his features.

He was definitely _Uchiha_ but unlike Sasuke's sharp, aristocratic features, Itachi's were almost feline in nature – especially his eyes; they were cat-like in shape, where Sasuke's were almond and when he'd smiled that day on the battle front, she'd noticed his canines were a bit more prominent; not quite like the Inuzuka, though fairly close.

Suddenly, she blinked and shook her head. _What's with me? I'm getting too distracted._ With that, she determined not to scrutinize the way that black standard issue jounin shirt, showcased the width of his shoulders, nor how his neck was a column of perfect marble that would drive any woman – and man for that matter – _insane._

No.

She refused to think of any of it.

Clearing her throat and squaring her shoulders, she got down to business.

"As I know you are aware, I've been reassigned to your case."

"Hn." Was his reply and Sakura was so caught off guard, she nearly choked on a laugh.

Tilting his head in curiosity at her reaction, he asked, "Did I say something amusing, Haruno-san?"

She coughed to conceal another snicker. "Please call me Sakura and Uh, no just – your response was – trademark, I would say."

He eyed the mirth in her eyes, curiously. "Excuse me?"

It was then that Sakura relinquished her fight against the laughter and cracked a grin, looking him straight in the eye. "It's just that the 'hn' seems to be a universal 'word' among the Uchiha men. Well you and your brother, at least." She returned her gaze to his chart, then set it aside as she touched two fingers to the pulse point at his wrist, eyes dropping to her watch as she timed it.

"One word responses were always Sasuke's forte and from _your_ response just now, it seems it runs in the family." She continued absently, shaking her head and smirking at the notion that antisocialism could be hereditary. The sound of a deep chuckle drew her eyes up to her patient.

He wasn't smiling, but his catlike eyes were alight with a wicked mirth that sent a shiver racing down her spine. "My little brother has perfected the Uchiha stoicism, it would seem." He mused.

"Oh, _flawlessly._ " Was Sakura's marked response and he examined her closely, sensing bitterness hidden in her tone.

"Speaking of Sasuke, I don't suppose you passed him in the hallway on your way here?" he knew it was very likely and his hunch was proven correct when Sakura scoffed derisively as she turned her attention to his IV bag. "Oh I passed him alright; he was a bundle of rainbows, fluffy clouds and unicorns, as always…" she broke off on a sigh and Itachi's mouth pulled into a frown as he leaned back against the propped up pillows and tilted his head up to look at her.

At this angle, he was about eye level with her clavicle as she leaned across him, adjusting a few settings on the machine monitoring his vitals. He caught the distinct scent of cherries and _dango_ wafting off her skin and his mouth watered.

Itachi _loved_ dango and secretly, the cherry glazed was his utmost favorite; _damn this woman! Why was every bloody little thing about her, tailored to draw on every one of his senses?!_

She was like a force that drew him in, unwitting of its own impressive magnetism that drove him steadily to the edge of insanity.

"Do you feel any dizziness or over-fatigue, Uchiha-san?"

She glanced down at him and barely suppressed the jolt of her body when she noticed how _close_ those magnetic feline orbs were to her own.

It only registered then that she had been mindlessly leaning over him and more than invading his personal space as she checked the monitor and his IV; she should've thought to move to that side of the bed as an alternative to – well _this._

"If I am to call you 'Sakura' than please call me Itachi."

His eyes zeroed in on the blush as it crept up her neck and into her cheeks and the miniscule gasp she'd made, fanned across his face.

A hint of a smirk spread across his lips and his eyes glimmered triumphantly. "And no. No dizziness, and fatigue is only minor."

"I see. W-Well that's good." On the brink of mortification, Sakura snapped up and away from her patient too quickly and a rush of intense vertigo washed over her.

The clipboard slipped from her hands as she went sideways and she barely registered the echo of Itachi's voice calling her name in alarm.

One moment, she was balking from him and the next, Itachi watched in alarm as her body went sideways.

Reflexes ever sharp, he flash stepped to her side, caught her arm and pulled her against him before she hit the floor.

"A-Ah, Uch- Itachi-san what… you can't be out of bed!" She seemed to rouse at the sight of him and her face turned mildly panicked when she looked up into his eyes looming over her.

"The irony of you questioning me about dizziness just a moment ago; are you alright?" he'd led her to the bed and wordlessly set her upon it, coaxing her to lean back against the pillows.

Though the initial dizziness had past, Sakura was still lightheaded and only weakly swatted away his hands. "Mm, don't be ridiculous, Itachi-san I'm fine-"

But the man shook his head, shrugging off her attempts to push him away and sat beside her on the bed, invading her space. "Don't be _foolish,_ Sakura-san; one does not nearly pass out on the floor and chalk it up to 'fine.'" He touched a hand to her forehead, then the backs of his fingers to her cheek as she cracked open a weary eye to look at him.

His expression was deceptively calm but there were lines of worry around his eyes that confused her.

Trying to lighten the mood and diffuse her preposterous thoughts, Sakura half-snickered. "Are those _worry_ lines around your eyes, I see? Nah, impossible, I know I'm hallucinating." Her eyes dropped closed again but not before she noticed him scowl.

"Hush. Sit quietly and don't move."

The bed shifted and she could only surmise he'd gone to fetch something. The noise of a nearby faucet was her answer and she groaned in annoyance.

When she felt the mattress dip down at her side and a cool cloth held to her forehead, she managed to glare at him half-heartedly. "Tsk, oh _come on,_ you are seriously overreacting, Itachi-san, I'm _fine!"_

"Tch. You nearly fainted, Sakura-san; I repeat, that is _not_ a symptom of 'fine.'" He continued to sponge her forehead and cheeks as he activated his _Sharingan_ to take a look at her Chakra pathways.

"And your chakra pathways are sluggish. Your neural patterns more specifically, are slightly off…"

Her breathing hitched and suddenly she was staring at him, green eyes wide open and _apprehensive._ "Please don't do that." She blurted hastily and his eyes snapped to hers, _Sharingan_ fading.

The way she was looking at him had him on edge and sensing a heavy nervousness emanating from her, he stopped all movement and sat back from her to allow her space.

He couldn't help but note that her eyes were no longer on his but fixed on a spot near his shoulder; she was afraid to look at him.

"…I apologize. I shouldn't have activated my _Sharingan_ without asking you first. I assure you, my intent was only to check your pathways for any abnormalities."

She nodded jerkily, biting her lip. "I'm sorry for causing you to make a fuss…" She said at length. "I really am fine, I just haven't been sleeping well. And I stood up a bit too fast." The last part was spoken with a nervous tremor in her voice, followed by an obvious blush and Itachi smiled sadly as he stood to his feet.

"I see. I'm sorry for frightening you, Sakura-san and for making you feel uncomfortable-"

Sensing him withdrawing, Sakura noted the stoicism returning to his expression and she scrambled to explain. "O-Oh, no! I mean that is to say, you didn't. You don't." he tentatively glanced at her over his shoulder and was struck by the sight of her in the middle of his bed on her knees and leaning earnestly in his direction with her hands clenched nervously in her lap.

"You don't – make me uncomfortable, that is." She finished lamely, biting her lip and casting anxious eyes to the floor.

Intrigued by her admission, the Uchiha found himself turning back towards her, head inclined and onyx orbs intent on her emerald gaze.

"It's just – " she glanced up, then bit the corner of her lip and cast her eyes off to the side uncertainly.

Suddenly drawn to hear her speak further, Itachi fully faced her and set his eyes upon her with an expression that he hoped was unobtrusive and gentle. "Sakura-san. If I may be so bold – please tell me what you are thinking."

She glanced askance at him. "You – You don't mind…?" she asked in a meek voice and suddenly, she looked so small and vulnerable, sprawled in the midst of hospital bed sheets with her doctor's coat wrinkled and rose gold tresses tousled and sticking up in places – she made a picture that was terribly _adorable_.

Smoothing out her wrinkled lab coat, Sakura stood to her feet and patted down her hair.

"I have nightmares. I mean _everyone_ does, it's not surprising and I'm not complaining…

When Sasuke came back – at the very end, we'd thought we'd lose but he got there just in time. Well you know how that ended obviously. But afterwards…" she trailed off, her eyes taking on a haunted expression that unsettled the raven.

"We knew he'd want to fight Naruto, there was no way he wouldn't; but I tried to stop them anyway. I tried – tried to stop your brother because I was just _so tired,_ we'd already lost so many… N-Neji was dead and I – " she broke off on a whisper as the tears gathered in her eyes, remembering the sweet, selfless Hyuuga who had given up his all to save them.

"I j-just wanted to go home…" She finished in a whisper, managing to meet his eyes just then, hers awash with sorrow.

"Your brother knew I would get in the way. And well – I made the mistake of assuming we could trust him since he'd helped us win the War. I let my guard down. And I – by the time I realized, it was already too late…" she let the end of that sentence hang in the air and Itachi's eyes darkened in recognition.

"…He cast a genjutsu on you."

She sniffed, smiling bitterly and nodded. "Yep. More specifically, he drove his fist right through my chest … and made me live it over and over on an endless loop."

Itachi was certainly no stranger to brutality and violence; he'd committed more atrocities and spilled more blood than three lifetimes could rid him of. Yet as he listened to someone's personal account of the tortures of _Sharingan_ and witnessed the affect it had on Sakura as she recounted her horrish nightmares, he thought of his brother and the horrid scenes he'd forced upon him in that genjutsu, all those years ago, as a child.

Itachi felt sick and his gut wrenched with the violent urge to vomit.

What was even worse, was that his _own_ brother who had once been so sweet, pure and innocent, had enacted this same horror upon one of his own teammates – his friend.

"…Sakura,"

"I still have nightmares about it; it's like I'm back in the genjutsu all over again because it feels so real…" She wrapped her arms around herself as if to shut out the memory. When there was nothing but silence, she looked over at Itachi, only to find him watching her with this intense look of pain and remorse shining in his eyes.

"Forgive me, Sakura-san… what my brother did to you – to Naruto – it is all because of me. I purposely planted the seed of hatred within him and in my encounters with him, I fostered him to be cruel for the purpose of ending my existence with his own hands.

But I never gave thought to what it would do to any of you. And I did not care."

By now, tears were streaming silently down her cheeks as she witnessed this broken shell of a man begging her forgiveness for all of his _brother's_ sins.

She hated it.

Why?

Why did it always have to be _Itachi_ who apologized? _Itachi_ who suffered?

Kami knows, this world of theirs was twisted, cruel and broken, yet each time they were on the brink of destruction, who was it that always came to their rescue? Not her. Not Kakashi, or Tsunade…and dare she say it, not even _Naruto_ was truly responsible for the salvation of the world, when all was said and done.

When the Uchiha were on the brink of revolt, it was Itachi who stepped in and slew his own kin for the sake of the village.

When the Akatsuki hunted Naruto, it was Itachi who worked tirelessly from the shadows to ensure they were always a step ahead of them in keeping Naruto safe.

And yes, even the Fourth War would not have been won, had not _Itachi_ broken kabuto's controlling jutsu which set the odds in their favor. And it was Itachi's loving, persuasive words to his brother that had finally won Sasuke back to their side in the end and won the victory.

As she looked upon him now, his sins heavy on his shoulders and the unbearable anguish etched into his soul, she couldn't help but weep the tears he himself could not shed.

Unable to bear another word of his apology, she stepped quickly towards him and pressed a trembling hand right over his heart.

Overwhelmed by grief, she simply stood there with her head bowed and weeping with her hand to his chest until at last, she managed a few words. "That's _enough…_ Itachi. You've suffered…enough."

At last, she raised her head and looked into his eyes which were glistening with years worth of tears, and she cupped his cheek. "You have given _all_ of yourself for this village – and it has taken everything from you without a thought. I love my friends, my family and my Hokage, but – there is a part of me that cannot forgive this village for what they have done to you. We would be, we would've been _destroyed_ and wiped out, every one of us, if not for _you,_ Itachi!" her tears were coming faster than words and Itachi was impossibly overwhelmed by her outpouring of compassion. Her grief on his behalf, left him shaken and he thought himself unable to bear anymore of her kindness, or it would surely break him further. Cupping her hand that still cradled his cheek, he shook his head and murmured earnestly, " _No,_ Sakura, you are being far too lenient with me, I – I have done so much _more_ than what you know, I'm not an honorable man-"

She shook her head, framing his face in both hands as she argued, "No, no, I _know_ the many things you've done, but you can't convince me that it makes you some kind of _monster_ , Itachi, I won't believe that."

He stared at her, shaking his head in wonder. "Why? Why do you deny what is the truth, Sakura?"

"Because I have _eyes_ and when I look into yours, I can't see any trace of a monster. I believe the eyes are the windows to the soul and they can't lie. Your eyes can't lie, Itachi."

He was silent in his awe of her. How could she look into his heart and know it with such a certainty? What gave her such confidence that he was all the good and noble things she claimed, and not blackhearted, cruel and empty?

"Then what _do_ you see?" the question burned on his tongue so keenly, he couldn't help but to ask it and with a careful shift of those piercing emerald eyes between his onyx orbs, Sakura gave her answer. "I see a man who loves his brother more than anything else. I see a man who longs for peace and will fight for it until his dying breath." Her thumbs lightly caressed his cheekbones, paralyzing his whole body and he was frozen in the space of her hands on his face.

"I see a man who's brave and fiercely loyal to a _blinding fault…_ " they both couldn't help but crack small smiles at this, and then Sakura's eyes grew glassy as she finished. "I see a man who _loves_ Konoha and it's people more than his own life… and I see a man grieving for his family because he aches for them, no matter how many years pass by…because he longs to see them again as they do him."

Itachi's dark eyes brimmed with tears and his fingers curled around her wrists. "…Sakura…"

"it's enough, Itachi – enough blame has been cast. You've done _more_ than enough…"

The two stood in silence, both lost in the well of their own feelings as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. At length, Sakura broke his gaze and her hands slipped from his face, lighting on his shoulders. "I know—that this second life, isn't what you wanted," she began tentatively. Then meeting his eyes a final time, she concluded in a voice that was gentle and calm. "But just—try not to think of it as a punishment, okay? This is a second chance for you; take it for the _gift_ it is and embrace the knowledge that you are more than deserving of it."

 _Doctor Haruno to recovery four, Haruno to recovery four._

The PA crackled overhead, drawing the pair out of their private moment and each felt the reluctance settle at the interruption.

"Well I – I need to go…" she voiced timidly as she drew back from him and walked to the chair to retrieve the patient chart.

She checked it one last time before tucking it under her arm again and turning towards him.

"I have a few more recoveries to check on before I head home for the night but I have the 6am-2pm shift tomorrow so I'll be in early to see you."

He nodded, "Then I look forward to it."

His comment caused her to blush furiously and she ducked her head to hide the smile spreading across her lips.

"And Sakura?"

She paused just before the door, green eyes expectant. "Yes?"

He simply stared at her for a moment, then allowed a miniscule smile to show in his eyes as he murmured softly, "Thank you. You are – recklessly honest and inarguably the kindest woman I've met;" and his eyes softened even further as he uttered the words that took Sakura's breath away. "My mother would have liked you tremendously."

Emerald orbs widened and her lips formed an 'o' as she stared at him.

But then, she simply smiled warmly as her cheeks suffused with a lovely pink. "I would have been honored… goodnight Itachi." And she slipped out quietly, leaving the raven with a lingering smile on his lips and a renewed warmth in his heart.

/

It was two weeks later before he saw her again. With a clean bill of health, the eldest Uchiha had been finally discharged and was out for a few groceries; he'd just exited the small corner market, when a flash of pink caught his eye. Head turning and black stare scanning through the crowd of nameless faces, he spotted her coming out of a restaurant across the street.

His footsteps paused and he allowed himself a few moments to just watch her – she was an intriguing woman and from the first moment he'd laid eyes on her, she fascinated him. However, his pleasing perusal was abruptly cut short when he noticed the lovely floor length, figure – flattering cream dress she wore, had a dreadful stain across the left breast and the right sleeve was torn from wrist to forearm.

Black orbs sharpened as they moved from the tattered dress to the woman's face and took in the mussed hair and light trickle of blood at the corner of her lip.

Displeasure churned in his stomach and the Uchiha stepped purposefully off the curb and crossed the street, eyes tracking her as she hurried somewhat hastily through the early evening crowd.

She was headed in the direction of Hokage tower and it was then Itachi considered she must have been through some sort of confrontation and intended to report it.

Once they'd put moderate distance between themselves and the main crowd, he lengthened his strides and caught up to her, giving her a light tap on the shoulder. "Sakura-san."

He wasn't expecting her reaction; she half-jumped and turned wide green eyes on him laced with disdain, only for her apparent apprehension to dissipate when she saw it was him.

"Ah, it's you – um sorry." She dropped her hand which had raised in defense of its own accord, and brushed unruly stands of pink away from her face.

It was then that he noted the swelling bruise that accompanied the cut lip at the corner of her mouth, already blooming an ugly yellowish blue – his impassivity drained and onyx orbs sharpened as he carefully cupped her cheek with a hand already glowing green. "What is this? You aren't dressed for a mission, Sakura so I can only surmise you were attacked."

His gentle touch surprised her and she wondered at his ability to use healing chakra so skillfully; she could tell by the feel of it that Itachi's knowledge of medical ninjutsu went beyond the basics of first aid – it was nearly effortless.

"It's nothing, Itachi-san just – it was a stupid confrontation, t-that's all." She stuttered, still trying to grasp how he'd found her and why he seemed upset by her current appearance.

"Someone struck you; was it a fellow Shinobi?" he pressed, voice soft yet not fully absent of its accusatory edge.

She blinked owlishly, head tilting up so she could fully see his eyes which were still fixated on her bruised cheek.

She sensed a _protectiveness_ in the aura surrounding him and wondered at the cause. "Uh, no, ex-shinobi actually. He was Chunin but lost members of his family in the War so he decided it was better for him to be a civilian; safer for his family, he said."

"That is all very interesting but it doesn't at all explain his dispute with you." He cut in and she couldn't help but flinch at the frosty tone leaking into his words.

"…Well honestly, it was a date." She admitted the words so softly, he almost missed it, yet the telltale embarrassed flush of her cheeks, left him bemused, despite himself.

"I see. So this – date didn't go well I presume?"

She shook her head as she glanced to the side, catching her lip between her teeth and grimacing lightly. "…not _exactly._ I have nothing against civilians but the ones that… the ones that scoff at the sacrifices we shinobi make on a daily basis; when they say things without even knowing what some of us have been through… those people I have a problem with."

His eyes left her injured cheek and drifted up to catch her emerald orbs in a look sharpened with intense interest – she broke away first.

"So he insulted you then."

"Mm. People can say whatever they like about me. _Not_ about someone I know though."

Understanding dawned and as the last remnants of the bruise faded, he let his hand drop. "Naruto?" he knew the history of hatred for the kyuubi vessel was still strong in certain circles and didn't doubt Sakura's ability at righteous anger on behalf of her teammate.

But the pinkette answered him in the negative. "No, not Naruto."

"But it is someone you know?"

She nodded, then turned intelligent green eyes on him and stated simply, "A good friend, yes."

He held her gaze a moment longer before accepting the fact that she didn't intend to divulge a name, and simply smiled. "Well, they are fortunate to have you on their side, Sakura-san." His tone was sincere and his dark eyes honest in a way that had her smiling softly in return. "I'm the fortunate one." She countered sweetly and in that moment, Itachi Uchiha felt utterly foolish for the sharp pang of _envy_ that struck him over the _nameless_ person he'd never laid eyes on.

/

It wasn't till a week later that Itachi stumbled unexpectedly upon the identity of Sakura's 'mystery friend', all thanks to a dinner out with his brother and a chance encounter with the owner of the restaurant. It was the same establishment Sakura had frequented only a week prior and Sasuke had recommended it on a whim. When the two Uchiha were seated and placed their orders, the owner made an appearance and in a very _uncharacteristic_ display, genuinely thanked them for their business.

Baffled by the man's genuine surprise that they would deign to enter _his_ restaurant, Itachi politely enquired as to the cause.

"Oh well to be honest, after that terrible display last week, I feared word had spread about folks here who disliked you boys and still held a grudge, so I was fretting that the guilt would fall on _me_ as a result! But when you walked in just now, I have to say I was relieved!" the man beamed then and concluded, "That fella was mighty spiteful in his words but I guess that fierce pink-headed girl set him right straight! Serves him right, I'd say." The man nodded emphatically. His words piqued Itachi's curiosity and the raven smiled kindly, pressing further. "I assure you, you don't need to worry about that; I'm not one to judge anyone by one man's opinion and neither is my brother. Could you please tell me though, was this woman Sakura Haruno perhaps? And what exactly was it that happened between her and this man?"

The owner's aged eyes brightened in recognition and he nodded excitedly. "Yes! Yes, that was her! Strong Feisty woman, that one. I felt bad for her, you know? She looked like she was on a date with the guy but once he started running his mouth – Ah, about _you_ – she wouldn't stand for it."

This was getting even more intriguing by the minute and leaning forward in his seat, Itachi propped both elbows on the table and folded his hands at his mouth. "What did he say that had her so upset?" he asked in genuine curiosity, only to marvel when the man's face went pale and he began to fidget. "…ah, I'd rather not – repeat it, Uchiha-san, see…"

"Please just tell me; it can't be worse than anything I've already heard, Ouji-san, trust me."

The man's eyes flickered between Itachi's face and the floor before he took a deep breath and plunged, "W-Well he said – he said Hokage-sama must have lost his mind, to think it was safe to – to a-allow the uh – 'Uchiha clan murderer' back into the village and … andthatyoudlikelyjustplayedalongsoyoucouldslayusallinourbedswhileweslept." He rushed out, flinching even though Itachi had made no move and his expression exuded serenity.

Sasuke however, was outraged and snarling, the younger slammed his fist on the table, _Sharingan_ flashing. " _lies!_ My brother gave _everything_ for this pathetic village, and if anyone-!"

" _Sasuke…"_ Itachi's firm grip on his arm, settled the young Uchiha's temper but his anger still burned strong.

"I completely understand your sentiment, young man – your brother is a hero to the village and I have always thought so. See, I knew what happened way back then. I was – I was a member of the Council but when I heard what they had asked you to do, I – " And the old man's eyes brimmed with tears as he shook his head sadly. "I couldn't stand for it. I refused to take part in it so I left. I petitioned the Third a few times too, to find another way, but… well anyways, that's why I'm right pleased to see you two here today. And I'm mighty proud of that little girl; she stood up for you and when that Bastard dared to lay his hand on her, she knocked him clear through the wall, eh he!" The old man cackled gleefully as he jutted a gnarly thumb over his shoulder, indicating a huge gaping hole in the wall that was only roughly patched up. Both Uchiha noted the sizeable opening yet ironically, it was _Sasuke_ who snickered and settled back in his seat, arms crossed and a near-shit-eating grin on his face. "Heh. Yeah, that _definitely_ sounds like Sakura."

Itachi's own smirk grew as the old man joined in with his brother, cackling madly.

"I couldn't agree more, Otouto."

/

When she next saw him, she'd just come out of a 10-hour surgery and was up to her eyeballs in exhaustion.

Truthfully, she'd had every intention of dragging herself home and dropping 'dead' for a few hours, but when she'd heard Uchiha Itachi's name dropped at the nurses station and something about a 'sparring accident', she'd demanded his chart and belined down the hall to _Examination_ _1,_ exhaustion completely forgotten.

What she found was a half-naked Itachi with a huge gash running diagonally across his chest, ending just below his ribcage.

A gasp left her mouth before she even registered it and she didn't have time to analyze whether it was the impressive _wound_ … or the impressive _body_ that had elicited that response; Itachi was all sleek muscle, broad shoulders and _fucking_ _hot as hell._

 _Shit._

Catching Sakura's stupefied stare, Itachi barely hid a smirk as he turned towards her from where he was seated on the exam cot.

"I can't imagine this is the worst you've seen, Sakura-san." He chided teasingly and she blinked rapidly, clearing her throat awkwardly as she walked to his bedside. "Ah, no Itachi-san _however,_ when one hears 'sparring accident' it tends to carry connotations like 'broken wrist' or 'sprained ankle'… black eye. Not – " she gestures at his chest, cheeks reddening despite the vast number of _naked_ men she'd seen in her career. " – near disembowelments or chest cavity bisections." She jotted a few notes on his chart and then set it aside as she stepped up to him and held glowing blue hands to his chest.

She chalked up the light _twitch_ of his muscles at her touch, to be purely imaginary. _Quit the 'blushing intern' act, Sakura – get it together!_ She mentally chided, and redirected her focus by asking a question: "So, how did this happen exactly?" Her eyes never strayed from her task and she smirked when Itachi uttered the famous 'hn'.

"It's not as serious as I'm sure the nurses made it out to be – Sasuke simply got a bit over-enthusiastic with Kusanagi; I told him no holds barred when we train."

There was a groan of annoyance from the pink-headed medic and he cocked an inquisitive brow at her.

"Ugh, I'm sorry I even asked. Honestly, I should've known it would be something like that. You should see him and Naruto when they – "Spar" – " she made air quotations and laced the word with heavy sarcasm. "I swear those two set out to sever each other's limbs, every time and who do you think gets stuck with patching them up? Me!"

Itachi snorted at this, causing Sakura to shoot him a mild look of surprise. "So Itachi Uchiha _does_ have a sense of humor; I'm impressed." Her tone was good-natured as she finished stemming the blood flow and channeled her chakra to stitching the skin and muscle together. She worked slowly but steadily, and the continuous warmth of her chakra pouring into his wound, reminded Itachi of how calming and soothing her touch could be.

He was growing steadily addicted and he knew it.

"I was simply visualizing one of your – 'healing' sessions looking more like the time you sent my foolish little brother sailing through the air." He responded at length and this actually drew an airy giggle from the blossom headed woman and she shot him a devious smirk. "Well if I'm being honest, you aren't that far off." She admitted. "But their both reckless knuckleheads, someone's gotta knock some sense into them from time to time." She defended, though the mirth still lingered in her emerald orbs as she stood back to survey her work.

Itachi's eyes lit with a secretive smile. "Hmm. Like how you knocked sense into that civilian for speaking his mind?"

He watched closely as her eyes faltered, the small smile hitching when her gaze snapped to his. In an attempt to recover, she simply leaned around him and reached for a roll of bandages. She'd healed the majority of the laceration but the wound would still be tender and she didn't want to risk infection. Unraveling the long strips, she took a moment to gather her thoughts. "How do you now about that?" She asked off-handedly, hoping she wouldn't come across overtly curious, yet knowing the brilliant Uchiha prodigy would likely see through her anyway.

"Sasuke and I happened to have dinner there some time ago, and when the patron graciously thanked us for our business, well, let's just say we Uchiha have a certain weakness for curiosity and a penchant for investigation."

All throughout his explanation, Sakura fought against the traitorous heat creeping up her neck and the tiny smile that ached to break across her lips.

The sparkle in Itachi's blackest eyes, told her she most likely lost in one or both.

"Hm, I see." Was all she said but Itachi was not finished with this particular topic and when the pretty medic had grown quiet as she finished binding up his injury, his voice softened to a rich baritone murmur that was meant for her, alone. "… You didn't have to defend me, Sakura-san."

"It's just Sakura, to you. And yes, I did." She stated firmly, reaching around him to place the bandages back on the tray, before shuffling a hand in her lab coat pocket for her pen light.

She went to shine it in his eyes, but Itachi's hand caught hers, a long-suffering smile flickering on his lips. "It's just a gash, _Sakura_ , my vitals are normal."

She deadpanned, tugging her hand in his hold. "Humor me." She pressed and with a sigh, the Uchiha heir relented. After checking his eyes, she moved to his pulse, then held her stethoscope to his chest and back to check his lungs. Satisfied, she slung her stethoscope around her neck and then lightly pressed the tips of her fingers to his temples. "Okay, one last thing; please activate your _Sharingan_ for me."

He eyed her skeptically but when she glared at him, he shook his head and complied.

He could feel her chakra leaving her fingertips and flooding him as she lightly probed his orbital pathways, and he realized she wasn't monitoring his _Sharingan,_ but his eyes for any residual vision damage.

Her unnecessary concern for his well-being, warmed his heart and his guard dropped, black eyes softening with affection as he gazed upon her. "Your worry for my welfare is terribly flattering, Sakura – but you really shouldn't waste it."

Her green eyes hardened as they met his head on and she spoke resolutely. "I'm not wasting it. Compassion isn't a waste, Itachi – and certainly not on someone like you. I thought we agreed you'd stop punishing yourself." Letting her chakra fade, her hands dropped from his face and she crossed her arms, looking at him with calm, non-judgmental, expectant eyes.

Her forward, unbiased opinion of him was something that had constantly left Itachi baffled and at a loss for words; this time was no different and his budding affection for her only seemed to burst tenfold into bloom.

He was gradually coming to terms with the fact that this woman would very likely have him completely enamored and irrevocably _smitten_ with her, without even trying.

She was impossibly charming, endlessly compassionate and _terribly_ beautiful in the way she looked, spoke and carried herself; really, how could _any_ man in his right mind, not be whisked away by the enchanting magic of her spell?

He could fight against it for a lifetime, and still end up defeated and none the wiser for such foolishness.

True, it was _foolishness_ that put him here in the first place; to allow himself to be so utterly bewitched in such a short time, by a woman who was 5 years younger than him and vastly more innocent in comparison, was arrogant and foolhardy.

But even so, when he looked deep inside himself, he couldn't detect even a sliver of regret or bring the smallest part of himself to care. So, seeking her affection was arrogance.

Reckless even, yes he could admit that.

And _maybe_ a little selfish too… but this was Itachi Uchiha; when in his entire twenty-one years of existence, had he _ever_ done anything for himself because he simply _wanted?_

Excluding Sasuke, not _once_ had he chosen for the sake of his own happiness – it was always for the sake of others – the clan, the village, even Sasuke's well-being had always come before his own.

It's about high time he chose _'Itachi'_ for once and indulged in a bit of selfishness for a change.

Dropping his head in his hand, he sighed and a disbelieving smile spread across his lips. "Honestly, Sakura – your compassion for me is bound to get you into a troublesome situation."

Her brows furrowed in confusion as her emerald eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? I don't – " but her words died on her lips when Itachi stood to his feet and bowed his head, dropping a kiss to her temple.

Her breathing hitched on a gasp and emerald orbs rounded as pink flooded her cheeks.

His lips lingered on her skin a moment longer and he whispered softly, "You might tempt me to cast aside my better judgement, and be selfish…" his breath was warm as it fanned across her cheek and when he pulled back to meet her eyes, she was breathless at how close his face was to hers – his nose nearly grazing hers as those captivating, feline eyes stared deeply into her own.

"…Thank you." He murmured softly, and before she knew it he'd donned his shirt and slipped from the room without another word.

Raising a shaky hand to her chest, Sakura released a trembling breath as she detected the furious racing of her heart. Her legs went weak and she sank to the floor, gasping and cupping her face in tremoring fingers.

Her cheeks were suffused with heat and color and she shook her head dumbly as one singular thought raced through her mind on repeat;

 _What … What just happened?!_

/

After that, she couldn't bring herself to face Itachi. She knew she was being cowardly when she took every opportunity to conveniently avoid him and the few times they'd run into each other, she'd make up some excuse or pretense and flee in the opposite direction. She knew it was immature behavior and from his perspective, her actions were doubtlessly being measured to those of a flustered, hormonal teenage girl who didn't possess enough backbone to properly deal with the situation.

Ironically, the worst moments weren't when he attempted to approach her or when their paths coincidentally intercepted; it was when she caught sight of him as she went about her regular day, and he would deliberately lock eyes with her. He wouldn't move to approach, nor did he appear to have anything to say – he simply stared at her from a distance, his black pools pensive and intense in their scrutiny, as if he _knew_ she was running and was trying to fugue out why.

Another disparaging groan left her lips as her head dropped to the counter top with a _THUD._

"Okay. That's the fifth groan I've heard from you. What is going on with you?"

She raised despondent green eyes to the brunette sitting across from her and puffed out a sigh. "Oh, TenTen… why is life so complicated?"

The weapons mistress eyed her suspiciously for a moment and then set aside her drink and folded her hands at her chin. "Alright, Sakura, who is he?"

The pinkette baulked at her and then made an irritated sort of growl. "You are as bad as Ino."

This elicited a cough followed by a giggle as TenTen shook her head. "Ohhh no I'm not, _no one_ can top that woman when it comes to sniffing out people's secrets - it's what she was literally bred for."

"Hmm. True."

The two women were seated in a coffee shop, enjoying one of the rare moments they had to meet and catch up. TenTen was busy with her weapons business and since she and Lee had started dating, the Youthful enthusiast also took up a great deal of her time as he showered her with endless gifts and affection.

Sakura was happy for her friend; losing Neji had not been easy and even months later, the loss and grief was still fresh in many minds and hearts.

"To be honest, Ten…I don't even know what's wrong with me." The blossom admitted at length as she leaned back in her seat, running an anxious hand through her hair. "I just – Well you know I was assigned to oversee Itachi Uchiha's case."

The brunette smirked. "Yeah, I also know Sasuke was running around with a poll shoved up his ass and pissed as hell about it." She ended, snickering when Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well since when has _anything_ ever made Sasuke respond with any other emotion besides anger? Well anyways, it was a long process but it went well - he's really - he's incredibly kind, TenTen and so… so _human,_ but he still feels so responsible for everything and I just…I wanted to help him. We talked pretty deeply and I felt like I got through to him, you know?" she sipped lightly at her latte as the woman across from her drummed manicured nails on the table in thought. "Okay…? So? I'm sensing a 'but' in there somewhere, 'kura."

The short of her name made the pinkette smile and she leaned forward, arms tucked under her bustline. " _...but_ now, I'm just confused." And at this, the medic's emerald eyes darkened to jade as she nibbled her lip nervously and instantly, TenTen picked up on her friend's dysphoria. "Sakura?" she reached across the table, covering the pinkette's hand with hers and her brown eyes widened in alarm when she felt Sakura's hand trembling. Head snapping up, she caught the beginnings of tears brimming and her brows drew together in worry.

"Honey?"

Sakura shrugged weakly, then admitted shakily, "I'm – I think I might be f-falling for him…"

Eyes rounding further, TenTen's hand gripped hers tighter.

Sakura huffed in dismay as she wiped away the tears with her free hand. "This is honestly making no sense, I know. It's – he had a sparring accident with Sasuke a week or so ago, and I was the one who treated him. It was nothing at first. We just – made small talk about inconsequential things, he joked around a bit – I _know._ Shocker but Itachi Uchiha actually does have a pretty good sense of humor when he's not so uptight and serious. But then it got all … different, I don't know. He just started acting different, kinda gloomy and when I called him out on it, he just…" she trailed off then and her fingers that had been carding through her hair, drifted down to her temple and her eyes glazed over like she was remembering something. "… he j-just… _stared_ at me, Ten. He looked at me like he was _seeing_ for the first time but it was deeper than that. It was like he could see straight into me and read my thoughts! And then the next thing I know, he's – kissing my cheek and saying something about me tempting him to be selfish—or something."

"whoa, he _kissed you?! Sakura!"_

But the pinkette's hands flew to TenTen's mouth, smothering her surprised exclamations. "Ssshh! Ten, _please, not so loud!"_ she hissed pleadingly and removed her hands the next moment when TenTen nodded in understanding. "Sorry. I just – wow, you surprised me! I mean that's definitely not what I was expecting." She admitted, hand to her chest as she worked to stem her excitement.

"So I mean, what did you do? Did he say anything else? Did you say anything to him?" she prodded eagerly, and Sakura held up both hands as she laughed a bit. "Whoa, whoa, slow down Ten! To answer though, 'no' to all of the above." And with that, she leaned back and stared at her hands in her lap. "I didn't say anything, I—I _couldn't."_

After a long pause, TenTen tied her arms below her bustline and looked at her pensively. "Is it because of the 'Sasuke' thing?"

Green eyes snapped to hers. "No, it's not. I've been over Sasuke since long ago." She denied a bit too quickly, but the brunette let it pass temporarily, in favor of another question. "Okay, that I know. So are you worried of what he might think since it's his brother?"

"Honestly, no. I don't want the drama but at the end of the day, I couldn't care less what Sasuke thinks of me - it's just – I have no desire to revisit a one-sided fancy that's only going to leave me behind wallowing in heartbreak, _again."_

Tenten clicked her tongue, leaning back in her seat as her suspicions were confirmed. "So then it _is_ the 'Sasuke' thing."

Sakura readied a protest but her friend held up a hand, foiling her attempts.

There was a kind smile on TenTen's countenance as she again took Sakura's hand in hers.

"Okay, listen to me 'kura. What you went through with Sasuke? That's - it's a lot of pain and grief to carry. Nothing about that was small or insignificant, okay? It seriously changed you so don't ever feel like you have to downplay it or justify it to anyone." Her words were reassuring in a way that had comfort settling over Sakura like a warm blanket and she smiled gratefully at the other woman.

"… now here's my 'but' though." The brunette smirked apologetically when Sakura uttered a groan of despair, though the hint of a smile was still present, and TenTen braced herself to speak the words that Sakura most likely feared hearing the most. "But you have to face the reality that – Itachi is very likely interested in you. Seriously interested and that kiss was his way of letting you know. I know you don't want to hear that but you need to and to be fair to him, you need to _seriously_ think about it." Sakura was silent as she weighed the other woman's words and TenTen's attention was briefly drawn to her wrist watch and the time.

"Ah, it's almost 3; Lee will be finished with his afternoon training soon which means I need to get his lunch on ASAP."

Sakura nodded and the two women stood, leaving some money on the table as they left, waving goodbye to the patron. Once out on the street, TenTen paused and turned back to Sakura with a hand on her shoulder. "one last thing I want you to think about, okay? Itachi is Uchiha, but he's _not_ Sasuke. He's given so much more and not to speak ill of his little brother, but Itachi has never strayed from the path in all he's done. Its been for the sake of Good and you know that can only come from a person who has a completely selfless heart that's full of unconditional love and loyalty. Itachi is not Sasuke. Okay?"

She offered a small smile and was pleased when Sakura returned it and nodded.

"Alright, I love you, 'kura and I'll see you later."

The two women embraced, only one of them aware of the pair of sharp onyx eyes that observed them from afar. "sure Ten. And really, _thank you."_

Sakura's emerald orbs braved a look at the man whose dark eyes still held fast to her, even as TenTen gave her a final squeeze before letting go. "Of course, Sakura." And the two friends parted – one to her home and the other, to finally face the music.

/

When Sakura embraced the other woman, he was surprised when her eyes raised and deliberately locked with his; she'd been avoiding him for days after all and though he held suspicions that it had to do with the kiss and his last parting words, the Uchiha had still been greatly confounded by her steady determination to run from him.

Hadn't they become friends over the last few months? Or was that all his own illusion and her simply placating him until she'd found an opportunity to escape?

Hadn't he proven he was at the very least, trustworthy enough to warrant an honest explanation? Or was it the fact that he'd taken a decisive step _beyond_ the boundaries of friendship, that had rendered her guarded and distant.

He'd determined to discover the truth, yet all his attempts had been expertly foiled through thinly-devised excuses or blatant avoidance altogether. Itachi was an impressively patient man but even he had limits when it came to certain circumstances and _Sakura_ had proven to be the one variable that tipped the scale.

When he'd spotted her that day, his resolve had been set and when she deigned to meet his eyes, he _refused_ to be ignored a moment longer.

They would resolve this today, one way or another and Itachi vowed she would not escape him this time.

As she parted ways with her friend, she turned in his direction and in a move that surprised him, set her eyes directly on him as she crossed the street to meet him.

When she was only a few feet away, she stepped up on the curb and walked directly to him, stopping only a foot away and greeted him. "Good afternoon, Itachi-san." Her voice was quiet and there was an element of caution in her manner when she addressed him, meeting his eyes with a very guarded expression.

She knew she'd been avoiding him and she likely knew that _he_ knew it as well—her eyes met his only briefly before she directed them elsewhere.

"Sakura. I see you have decided to acknowledge me once again; I'm relived as I was growing vastly tired of this game of chase."

A look of regret and shame flickered in her eyes and she turned them upon him once more. "I know my behavior has been – inexcusable and you've been confused, I'm sure…"

"To put it mildly." He replied curtly. His own expression was devoid of emotion and she found herself missing his warm tiny smiles, only to be broadsided with regret when she realized his coolness towards her was all her own doing.

He may not show it, but to Sakura, it was clear as day - he'd been more than just perturbed by her sudden reclusion—he was hurt. He and Sakura had formed a bond, a friendship over the last months and it was likely the first _real_ friendship, Itachi had had in years. He'd opened himself to her and if what TenTen said was true, he'd even gone so far as to trust her with a little piece of his heart, only for her to turn around and shut him out completely. She stopped speaking to him or even looking at him, out of thin air and Itachi was left with nothing but to assume he'd been the one to ruin it.

All he asked for was an explanation and because of her own foolishness, her fear over a long-passed hurt that had nothing to do with Itachi at all, she'd gone and hurt the _one_ man who had been fighting for her, for all of Konoha, with everything he had.

Suddenly, Sakura felt terribly ill and her eyes suddenly burned with tears.

Her sudden change in expression, alarmed Itachi and a portion of his anger dissipated. "Sakura?"

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed out and then the tears were coming faster and faster as she stuttered out sincere apologies between bouts of hiccups and tears. Looking at her now, she looked absolutely miserable and again, he found himself wondering just what could have happened to drive her from him so strongly, yet render her completely distraught in the wake of her choice.

He wanted to comfort her, but truthfully, he still had no proof of whether she'd allow him to or not; she'd been avoiding him so persistently, he couldn't get a read on where exactly they stood with each other and so, he clenched his fists to keep them at his sides and waited for her to make the first move.

"I was terrible to you. I behaved terribly, rudely—I know that – that I've hurt you – " she broke off, the words seeming to cripple her as they left her lips and again, he was in awe of her endless capacity to care and feel another's pain and suffering.

"You have hurt me. I can't deny that." He spoke quietly and she nodded as her face screwed up in a pained grimace; _hearing_ she'd hurt him from his own mouth, was so much worse than simply knowing it.

"I know. I know and I'm so sorry, Itachi, I just – you completely – you completely knocked me off my feet when I last saw you; I mean, I wasn't expecting – I just didn't - w-when you said what you said and then kissed me, I just…I was so confused and I _felt_ something that I never expected to feel and it _scared me!"_

Her words jarred him and suddenly arrested by the tortured, longing look in her eyes, the remainder of Itachi's resentment fell away, replaced with a keen desire to decipher the meaning of her words and why she was looking at him _like that_ , as if she feared the possibility that she'd desperately missed him all this time that she'd been running from him.

He felt his breath stagger in his lungs and he had to swallow around the sudden dryness in his throat as he worked to maintain his outward composure.

A part of him _screamed_ to just throw himself at her but that part of him had only been awakened because of his connection to Sakura and consequently, it was still relatively small in the wake of his iron-clad impassivity and pride; he was Uchiha, after all and as _tempting_ as Sakura's ability to disarm him was, he refused to lower his guard until he'd gotten a few more answers.

"I can understand why my attempts to approach you romantically, may have caught you off guard." He watched in hidden amusement as her green eyes widened as though the very notion of him seeing her in a romantic light, struck her as utterly absurd.

Considering who he was though and who he had been, he couldn't fully fault her for her disbelief. All he cared about now, was convincing her it was true and that his intentions towards her were quite serious.

"What I fail to understand is _why_ that knowledge struck you with so much fear, you deemed it imperative to run from me as fast as your feet would carry you."

A heavy blush flooded her cheeks then and Itachi was absently drawn to how enticing she looked and how _easy_ it would be to take advantage of her present fragility, and simply devour her here and now.

' _All in good time'_ he reminded himself and reigned in his desires in favor of her answer.

"Because I _felt_ something when you kissed me and I _knew_ I was wrong in that moment and I was so furious with myself! Furious with myself because I was falling into the same _goddamn_ trap of one-sided attraction all over again!" her tears had ceased but the dampness remained on her cheeks and her eyes were red, swollen and glassy.

" _Why,_ Sakura? Why would you assume what you felt was one-sided, why not ask me? I don't understand what could prompt you to reject that possibility, when I was literally _standing before your eyes_ and kissing you!" His voice had raised in volume as a bit of his former frustration returned; she'd been standing in the wake of his apparent affections – his kiss a literal token of proof, yet she'd still resolved to deny it all for the sake of this irrational belief that _she_ could never be worthy enough to ensnare the heart of a man like him.

" _Because it's you!"_ She shrieked and in that moment, he saw the truth within her eyes – _her_ truth. He was far above her – despite the numerous sins that blotted his record and the blood staining his hands, she was resolute in her belief that he was untouchable and therefore his love, unobtainable.

It was written across her face as plain as day and the intense desire to dash that _preposterous_ belief to pieces, burned strongly in the core of his heart.

He would _prove_ to her the depth of his adoration for her and he would not relent until she couldn't possibly be left in doubt of his abiding devotion.

With his goal firmly in mind, he dropped his impassive mask and his dark eyes bled with a gentle pleading as he took a step towards her. "What is it about me that has you thinking you cannot attain me?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, tamping down on her impulse to go to him, and instead braced herself against his advance. "You don't understand, Itachi,"

"Then _tell_ me," he pleaded gently. "Help me understand so that I can help you."

"My record with _Uchiha_ men, isn't exactly stellar, Itachi! You're his _brother_ and I know that sounds unfair – it is, I know that in my head! But my _heart_ isn't getting the memo and frankly, I'm scared shitless to lose it to _another_ unobtainable Uchiha, yet again."

But Itachi had been shaking his head halfway through her tirade and at the end, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Why should my foolish brother have anything to do with us? This is about _you_ and _me_ , Sakura. I love Sasuke dearly but at the end of the day, I'm weary of always putting everyone else's happiness before my own; in the end, he has nothing to do with this."

A few tears escaped down her cheek and her countenance turned a final time as she looked at him – the essence of her completely peeled away and bared for his eyes to see.

"… and he _hates_ me. It doesn't hurt like it used to and honestly, I can easily live with it. But…" And her eyes brimmed with more tears as she bit her lip to keep from breaking down again. "…I don't think I could take it if _you_ came to hate me too…" She whispered finally and it was then, Itachi had his final answer.

 _This_ was the true root of why she'd fled from him to begin with. She hadn't rejected his friendship and in Kami's glorious mercy, she hadn't even rejected his affection!

It was the fear of giving every last ounce of her love to someone, only to be hated and abandoned in the end, as nothing more than a burden.

The raw depth of her pain was tangible and the scar left by his brother's selfish pride and cruelty, was deep and ugly.

"Sakura…" Her name left his lips in an agonizing breath and reaching out, he was at last able to touch her as he'd been aching to do for weeks.

His fingertips grazed her cheekbone before settling lightly against her feminine jawline.

"As I have stated many times since the day Sasuke was born… my brother is incredibly and _incurably_ foolish. His 'hatred' of you is equally so, though I do not believe it is as keen as he wishes you to believe. Be that as it may, his sentiments have no bearing whatsoever on my personal feelings, and I promise you, they never will."

Electrified by the sensation of his fingers on her skin, Sakura's eyes fluttered closed as she inhaled a shaky breath before opening her eyes once more to gaze up into his face.

She could feel her heart galloping in her chest and her blood roared in her ears as her breath staggered in her lungs.

"How can I be sure you mean what you say? Itachi, we've only known each other for a handful of months and even though I saved your life, that's – hardly grounds for pledging yourself to fulfill my happiness…"

He'd suspected a part of her thought maybe he was acting out of a sense of obligation or gratitude; gods, this woman was so stubborn – yet ironically it was that fiery stubbornness that had drawn him to her the first moment he'd met her.

Fate really was such a fickle, funny thing.

" _No,_ Sakura. Enough of your excuses. You know full well that I would never pledge my _heart_ out of obligation. Nor my devotion."

She bit back any further protests, conceding defeat. "I just – I can't understand why out of all the other women in Konoha, you would choose me. And I know by that glare, you hate that I think that way; I'm sorry but I just do."

Catching her other cheek in his hand, he framed her face with a tenderness that left her speechless and when she looked up into his eyes, she saw an endless well of _love_ and complete acceptance.

She was at a loss for words.

"You want to know why I chose you?"

She didn't trust her voice and only nodded mutely.

It was then, that Itachi offered her the first _real_ smile she had ever seen on him and her heart staggered when she was bestowed with a wide, dimpled grin that went straight to his eyes. "Because _you,_ Haruno Sakura, are everything I never _dared_ to want – and so much more."

/

In the wake of Itachi's ardent declaration of his intentions, Sakura felt as though she were flying high above the earth – not withstanding Itachi being called away for a specific mission with his brother, she was still in a dizzying haze of inexplicable happiness, for days on end.

After a week or so of his absence however, her mood had begun to dim; they'd only just confessed to each other a week ago and then with her busy hospital schedule and him called away, the new couple hadn't had hardly any time to officially establish their relationship, nor enjoy it to it's fullest.

For herself, Sakura found that she missed him terribly, which quite frankly, infuriated her.

Barely 4-5 months of knowing Itachi plus scarcely a _week_ of being officially—whatever they were, and she was already this attached?!

She shook her head, thumping a knuckle against her forehead as she walked to the hospital for her evening shift. Mentally, she berated herself, _'just because he gave you some harrowing confession, does_ _ **not**_ _give you the right to turn all desperate, pining damsel on him! Kami, Sakura! Get it together!'_ she pushed through the double doors and was met at the nurses station by a few of the girls who studied under her. She greeted them as she switched out her jacket for her white doctor's overcoat, only to pause and raise an inquisitive brow as all three women stared at her, each with varying degrees of conspiratorial smiles on their faces.

"….okay. you girls look like you've lost your minds… care to explain?"

The trio broke out into giggles then as Miko handed her a chart. "Oh, just thought you'd like to take a look at this one - he's in Exam room 1 and rumor has it, he's been here since sunrise."

There were two things in that sentence that stood out to her: namely 'Exam room 1' and 'he'. The biggest part of her wanted to sprint down the hallway and tear down the door, but the part of her that screamed professionalism first—not to mention the sliver of dignity that screamed 'get a fucking grip'—managed to prevail and with conscious effort, she walked calmly down the hallway and knocked once on the door that read, _Examination 1_ before walking in.

Her eyes on the chart, she failed to notice the empty exam table and the towering shadow that was waiting behind the door as she'd entered. "Good evening, I'm doctor Haruno, I understand you've been waiting but ah, strangely there's no name on your chart so if you could be so kind as to-"

"… _Behind you…"_

A rich baritone voice whispered at her ear, causing the woman to yelp in surprise before she was whirled around and smothered in a pair of steely arms that pressed her against the full length of the stranger's body.

She caught the smell of Cherry dango and her head snapped up to meet a pair of depthless cat eyes pinning her with predatory intensity.

Her own emerald orbs popped and rounded as she gasped an astonished, "I-Itachi!" seconds before his hot mouth covered hers, searing her with a kiss that branded her with it's heat.

His lips were methodical and demanding as they parted hers so he could delve his tongue into her for a taste.

The Uchiha must have liked what he found because a long, loud moan loosed from his lips against hers, causing his whole body to vibrate as he pressed against her.

It vaguely crossed her mind that this marked their very first kiss and she shuddered with the revelation, only for it to flee her mind in the next second when she felt herself being lofted into the air.

Itachi's arms were around her thighs—his forearms pillowing her derriere—as he carried her to the thinly cushioned examination table and set her down upon it.

Nudging her knees apart, he stood between her thighs, circled her waist with his arms and simply squeezed her tightly as he kissed her.

Breathless, panting and still surprised by his presence, the pinkette managed to break the kiss just enough to mutter several words, "What are you d-doing here? Someone said you've b-been here since dawn! How is that even- "

A long, slender finger to her lips silenced her. "That's partly true, except that I had to file my report with Sasuke before coming here. So I've only been here since about half passed noon. I would have come straight to your home, but I – I didn't want to draw any suspicion from my brother just yet. Not until you and I have had a chance to talk properly."

She nodded thoughtfully but then a red blush bloomed high on her cheekbones when she looked up at him through her lashes. "I see. So – uh you felt ambushing me _here_ with a kiss would initiate that proper conversation?" her eyes glittered teasingly, sending the raven's heart stuttering in his chest. "Well perhaps so. But truthfully, I simply wanted to see you as soon as I could. We could have talked later, if not now."

The heat in her face spread and she tilted her head to the side, rubbing her cheek against her shoulder, shyly. "So then – you didn't intend to talk just now; what did you originally have in mind…?" she chanced a glance at him, frozen by the look in his eyes – his pupils gleaming with an almost golden hued flame as he drew closer.

"Hmm. Perhaps I had in mind to let my heart decide for me…" his voice dropped to a husky whisper as he cupped her cheek and drew her mouth up to his once more.

His lips pressed firmly against hers, once, then twice. He gazed into her eyes a moment and then slanting his head, pressed his lips to hers, open-mouthed and tongue probing for entrance.

Her body shuddered against his as she moaned and sighed against his lips, hers parting of their own volition.

There was a deep throaty hum of approval from him when he tasted her again and one arm snaked more snuggly around her waist as the other hand found its way into her long, blossom tresses. He tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of her head and angled it so he could further deepen the kiss, the tip of his tongue now nearly brushing against her tonsils.

Sakura let out a groan and her hands clawed up his chest and around his shoulders to tangle into his black silken tresses.

She'd been fixated on his hair and always wondered what it felt like but simply didn't have the gumption to ask. Now with strands of it slipping through her fingers, she had to conclude it was better than she'd imagined. So sinfully soft, what on earth kind of shampoo did he use?!

As if reading her thoughts, Itachi's chest rumbled with a chuckle and he murmured against her, "It's coconut oil, mint and vanilla extract. I apply it after washing my hair twice."

She stuttered incredulously, pulling back and meeting his amused stare. "I – how did you know I was -?"

"You've been visually obsessing over my hair for weeks, Sakura. It's hard _not_ to notice." He tapped her nose, laughing when her face and neck broke out in a blush. "…I thought I was being subtle." She uttered, embarrassed but he shook his head, catching her chin with his fingers and staring fondly at her. "Not a chance, Darling. When you aren't focused, your emotions show in your eyes." He ran the pad of his thumb on the soft under part of her eyes and she saw that look of ardent passion cycle through his onyx orbs again.

"Itachi… don't."

"What?"

A bottom lip was caught between straight white teeth and nibbled nervously. Her eyes fell to the floor at nearly half-mast. "Don't _look_ at me as if I'm -"

"-the woman I love?"

Her breath hitched on a gasp and emerald orbs brimmed with tears when they clashed with certain onyx pools.

Sensing the disbelief – the _fear_ in her – he drew her to his chest, tucking the crown of her head just under his chin, and simply held her.

After several moments of silence, he felt moisture bleeding through the fabric of his shirt and caught the first shuddered utterances of her cries.

"Sakura…" his arms tightened their hold on her and the Uchiha was surprised yet pleased when he felt her trembling fingers tangle into the material covering his back, returning his embrace fiercely.

Another moment of prolonged silence, and then a shaky voice whispered, "… I'm _scared!_ "

His heart ached for her and squeezing her tighter, he turned his face inward and kissed her temple, then her cheek and lastly, the side of her neck where his lips lingered as he breathed in and out against her, taking in her intoxicating scent.

"Do you trust me enough to come with me?" he asked softly, drawing back only enough to meet her eyes.

She looked between his bottomless orbs, green eyes pensive until at last, she saw something in his eyes that anchored to a place behind her breast bone, drawing her to him.

"Yes…" she said at last, emerald orbs alight with a loving smile that struck Itachi straight through to his heart.

Taking her hand in his, he held her around the waist with his other arm and secured her against him. "Hold on." He whispered with the hint of a smirk as he kissed her nose, then they disappeared in a swirl of Raven feathers.

/

It felt like rushing through wind faster than the speed of sound – and then, it was over in the blink of an eye.

When Sakura's eyes opened, she was standing in a small n modest room, before a window that spanned the length of it and reached floor-to-ceiling. The view that met her eyes was breathtaking.

Konoha village was lit up against the backdrop of the night sky, spread out before them nearly twelve stories down.

When she took a moment to gaze about the space, she discovered she was standing in one of the small, newly-erected apartment buildings, near Hokages' summit. Catching sight of Itachi standing off to the side, his shoulder leaning idly against the wall, she found her voice. "This is…"

"My home. I couldn't think of returning to – the compound and even though my brother insisted he had plenty of space for me to stay with him, I…I suppose I just need some time to myself still; time to readjust. Originally, one of the Hokage suites had been set aside for me; Kakashi-sama insisted, saying something about 'it's the least we could do for you' or some such nonsense. But I couldn't accept. I deeply appreciate his sentiment, but I –" He swatted the air as though he were swatting away a pesky fly that wouldn't leave him alone and instantly, Sakura understood his discomfort; he'd slaughtered his entire family on order and betrayed Konoha in the process – yet here they were, attempting to _reward_ him and treat him as though he were a king. A _hero._ In Sakura's mind, he certainly was more than a hero, but she knew Itachi didn't want such special treatment and if anything, it only made him feel more burdened with guilt.

She crossed the room to him and in a bold display of affection, tiptoed to kiss both his cheeks before looking up into his guarded black eyes. Her emerald orbs were etched in true understanding. "I _know._ I know this only makes it – harder for you to find peace when every well-meaning gesture, only reminds you of the past and what you were forced to do…. But I _know_ Kakashi-sensei and people like him aren't the kind to offer charity; wherever his generosity comes from, it's a place of _sincerity,_ Itachi, please believe in that at least."

He looked back and forth between her eyes and at last, his own impassive mask dissolved and he gathered her to him. "I know." He said at length. "And I made certain that he understood that I was _not_ rejecting his offer out of unbelief in his sincerity; I simply wish to live this – _new_ life, by my _own_ choices and with my own will."

This uttered sentiment was so synonymous with the _Itachi_ she'd come to know, it brought a tender smile to Sakura's lips that lingered as his voice continued to speak softly into her hair. "I know what it is you think of me and I know that others do as well – but _this,_ what is around us, is what I truly am, Sakura. 'hero' or 'villain' I have always been a man of simplicity. Yes, I am 'the heir' of _Uchiha_ but far too much has changed in me since then, I cannot continue to walk that path as I might have been. The place of ' _heir'_ belongs to Sasuke and as for me…" he stepped back and swept his hand towards to room about them, small and quaint in it's appearance and possession. " _This_ is all I have to offer you; it will not be a life of glamorous ease, Sakura and nor can I promise you a long life together; as much as I wish to, we are shinobi and as such, nothing is ever guaranteed in this life." His lips curved into a sad, apologetic smile before she answered it with a reassuring shake of her head, which had the softness returning to his dark, dark eyes as he took her hands in his. "What I _can_ promise you is you will _never_ want for food, shelter, protection and happiness. I will give all of myself in my endeavors to ensure that happiness and I promise you – if you will have me – I will not hold back a single part of my body, my mind – or my heart. All of myself – is _yours,_ Sakura. I swear it."

By now, Sakura's eyes were overflowing with tears and unable to contain it any longer, she threw herself into his arms and answered his amorous pledge with one of her own, sealed with an impassioned, soul-engulfing kiss.

" _I Love you…"_ were the words uttered in a trembling whisper against his lips and they loosed the constraints on the Uchiha's control. Gasping with the jarring force her whispered admission, evoked upon him, Itachi cast caution to the wind and bared down upon the woman in his arms, with a ferocity that left even _Sasuke's_ raging intensity, flickering weakly in comparison.

It was said in legends of old, that none loved so fiercely as an _Uchiha_ and Itachi's passion was proving legend, fact as the intensity of his emotions were fanned into unquenchable flames with each passing second. Suddenly, she was lofted into his arms and _pinned bodily_ to a nearby wall as Itachi's mouth suddenly left hers and set upon the very great and _thorough_ task of lavishing her throat with hot, open-mouthed kisses and love bites.

The point of one canine scraped along a particularly sensitive area just over her pulse point, and she gasped aloud, her body answering in a shudder that transferred from her to the Uchiha, translating into a deep, bemused rumble in his chest.

Clearly, her reactions pleased him immensely and his sharp black eyes pierced hers, feline and mirthful. "Ah, so it appears I have discovered the blossom's _weakness, hm?"_ He purred seductively, reconfirming his point with another deliberate _lick_ along her pulse point that elicited the desired _keening cry_ from her lips in answer. He smirked against her throat, catlike eyes gleaming with devilish mischief and he whispered darkly against the shell of her ear. "Let's see if I can discover _other such weaknesses,_ shall I?" His long fingers were already pushing the collar of her doctor's coat over and off her shoulders as his lips traced the same path, more skin bared and mapped with teeth and tongue.

By the time he had divested her of her physician's coat, Sakura was a quivering, whimpering _mess_ and once the knee-length Chinese dress she'd worn beneath, had been unfastened and peeled back from her shoulders and chest, Itachi's hungry eyes were greeted with the lovely sight of her creamy shoulders and the beginning swell of her breasts, suffused in a heavy blush that spread rapidly up her neck and into her cheeks.

This intriguing reaction made the raven pause momentarily and with arms wrapped tightly about her waist, he drew his face upwards to meet hers.

What he saw was disheveled pink tresses and a red face buried within trembling hands as the owner of them squeaked and muttered incoherently into her palms.

"…Sakura?" His voice was soft and tentative but tinged with a smile; how could she be so utterly adorable and not even know it?

Another string of squeaky mutterings had the Uchiha shaking his head and lifting a hand to grasp one of hers and draw it away from her face. "Pardon, Love, but I couldn't really catch that last part." He was teasing her a bit and when emerald eyes rounded wider, face turning an even greater shade of red if such were possible, the man couldn't restrain himself any further and burst into laughter.

Completely shell-shocked by his sudden outburst, Sakura gaped at him in blatant astonishment before stuttering out a very high-pitched and flustered, " _H-honestly! What is so blessed funny?!"_

Once the raven's guffaws had been doused to chuckles, he locked eyes with her, barely containing himself when he was met with the visage of rounded green eyes and flaming cheeks puffed in an indignant pout. "…if you…. Could see yourself…" He huffed between bouts of laughter, "…Dearest, you are far too beautiful to resist, and even if not for your beauty, your _adorableness_ is incomparable by far…" He murmured sincerely, laughter dimming to a softer expression that only touched his eyes as he bowed his head and kissed her forehead.

His lips lingered and again, Sakura felt the stirrings of _desire_ when his hands wandered up her sides and over her bare shoulders.

Breath shortening to slight gasps, she stretched her arms up and around his neck, lacing her fingers at the nape where they mildly twinned into his hair.

With one final burst of courage, she tiptoed and pressed her lips to the spot just below his ear and whispered, "I'm happy to see my charm has successfully ensnared you… but wasn't it my _weaknesses_ you were after…?" She inflected a sensuous murmur in her voice and was instantly rewarded when the Uchiha's feline eyes turned _predatory_ as he again bared down upon her.

The remnants of her clothes were stripped from her body in seconds by expert hands and before she knew it, her back was pressed into a soft, feather-down futon and the figure of Itachi Uchiha – pale, strong and _deadly –_ hovered over her, his own garments nowhere in sight. Sliding an arm under her back and around het waist, he captured her against him, letting her feel the full length and – _hardness_ of his body, against her own. The answering gasp from her lips as her pupils blew wide, was more than enough reward and with a devilish smirk and the gleam of a _panther_ in his eyes, he bowed his head over one swelling breast, taking it fully into his mouth.

An outcry of needy pleasure was her response and she _fisted_ his hair, anchoring him against her as her thighs suddenly spread apart, eagerly welcoming him into the cradle of her hips.

His hot length rested bluntly at her entrance, sliding thickly against her inner thigh when his hips slowly began to undulate against hers.

Before long, he was grinding against her without actually _entering_ _ **her**_ and at length, Sakura half-sobbed against his lips as he rose up to claim her mouth in a fiery kiss.

"… _O-oh, please Itachi, don't make me wait so long… please, please!_ " The blossom whimpered desperately and with one last look into her eyes, her raven sheathed himself to the hilt within her, in one smooth thrust.

Although a virgin himself (Life as a fugitive and criminal member of _Akatsuki,_ not having lent itself to much opportunity), Itachi had not expected Sakura to be equally _innocent,_ and therefore he choked on a gasp when he felt himself _break through_ a barrier deep inside of her.

Shaken, he halted and gazed upon her with wide eyes, only to find equal surprise mirrored back in hers as well;

Apparently, she could _feel it_ too, in the way he felt within her.

"You - I-Itachi, I don't know if I'm – _you - ?"_

"You aren't mistaken. I haven't before. I just – I wasn't expecting the _same_ of you, though. I assumed… well I just assumed you growing up in the village as opposed to a fugitive; naturally, you'd have more opportunities than I."

"Does it – does it bother you?" She asked, tentatively biting her lip as she looked back and forth between his eyes.

His eyes locked hers in a look that was equal parts of consternation and certitude. "Do you honestly think that I would hold any qualms whatsoever to being the _first_ and _**only**_ man to see and have you?"

She blushed furiously then, squirming a bit 'neath the unbridled passion in his gaze. "…I suppose not, no. I just couldn't help but ask…"

When she met his eyes then, they were feline slits, half-mast with desire and he kissed her, daringly keeping his eyes opened enough to hold hers in a heated gaze of possessive _want_ as his tongue swirled shamelessly in the depths of her mouth.

"Good. Then I shall do likewise, and erase any other asinine doubts from your mind. Your body is _breathtaking,_ my blossom, and I have _every_ intention of claiming it as **mine,** many, many times over." With that, he gave one deliberate harsh _Thrust_ of his hips,

"O-oh god! Yesssss…mmm!" Sakura cried in ecstasy, emerald orbs glazed in pure lust as he dragged his mouth down the column of her throat, hips _Thrusting_ harsh and solid, deep within her and canines bared and scraping over her pulse point with a feline grin.

"… _Now…_ about those **weaknesses** …" he purred thick and predatory and Sakura's body gave an answering _shiver_ as her dark raven panther sent her spiraling over the edge of rhapsody.

 _You are my weakness…_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _/_

 _My Gobs. SO. SO. LONG! FINALLY! Sorry guys, but this will be the last you'll see of me for awhile; I'm back in school and with this being my last semester before I graduate (woohoo!) I'm gonna be swamped and buckled down until the end! So, see you in the Spring! Xoxoxo!_


End file.
